


Finding Wesley

by AnnaOnTheMoon, GottaHaveAName



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Divorce, F/M, Miscarriage, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard is sent on a mission to a planet that has been decimated by war. He meets a young orphan called Wes and the two become attached.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOTM:: When GottaHaveAName came to me with his idea, he told me he had all these back-story ideas that were getting out of hand, so I offered to write the back-story.

Beverly glanced at her Tricorder and smiled, but her smile was bittersweet. She was pregnant, again.  When she married Jack Crusher ten years ago, they had waited until she finished medical school and her residencies before trying for a baby.  She had become pregnant within the first year after removing her implant and had been overjoyed, but her joy was short lived when she suffered a miscarriage in the early weeks.  There had been no medical explanation for the miscarriage that she or her superior could find. She became depressed, and Jack’s response had been to sign up for a three-year-long mission into deep space to avoid his weeping, grieving wife. 

Beverly and Jack’s best friends – Walker Keel and Jean-Luc Picard - had been the ones to comfort her and pull her out of her depression, with Walker even finding her a position on Starbase thirty-two, thinking the change of scenery would help.  It had, and Beverly had begun to heal and when Jack returned from his mission, she told him she was ready to try for a baby again, sure that the miscarriage had just been a fluke. 

When she lost the second baby, Jack signed up for another long mission, heedless of his depressed wife, and how she was coping with the second loss.  Jean-Luc had offered Beverly a short-term assignment on his ship while Jack was away, not wanting her to be left alone and friendless.  She accepted, and the two years she spent on the _Stargazer_ had been wonderful.  She spent nearly every evening with Jean-Luc, usually curled up on the sofa in his quarters with a glass of wine watching a film or just sitting with him reading a book.  On more than one occasion, she even slept in his quarters, having fallen asleep and woken up tucked into Jean-Luc’s bed with him on the sofa.  When the anniversaries of her two miscarriages occurred, it was Jean-Luc who held her while she cried bitter tears for the babies she would never know. 

When Jack returned, she bid farewell to the _Stargazer_ and returned to her post on Starbase 32, where Jack would be stationed, too. 

It had taken another two years, but here she was.  Pregnant for the third time. She hoped this one was successful.

###

Beverly cautiously approached her husband.  Things had been difficult between them for some time, owing to the fact that Jack didn’t like Beverly’s close relationships with Jean-Luc and Walker and didn’t like that Walker had convinced Beverly to sit for her Commander exam.  Jack himself was still only a Lieutenant Commander, and he scowled at the thought of having his own wife outrank him.  On more than one occasion, Jack had accused Beverly of cheating on him with either or both of the men he also called his best friends.

She walked up to him on their small sofa, where he was drinking a morning cup of coffee. Beverly wrinkled her nose.  No wonder the smell of his morning drink had been bothering her this past week. 

“Good morning, Jack.” 

“Is it?”  Jack continued to peruse something on his PADD and took a sip of his coffee.   He looked up at his wife, puzzled. “Why are you just standing there?” 

“I have something to tell you and I think you’ll be happy.”  Jack raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He put down his PADD and Beverly reached for his hand.  She drew his hand to her abdomen.

“I’m pregnant.”  The words hung in the air between the two of them before Jack slowly smiled at his wife.  “I’m glad.”  He rose and embraced her.  “How far along are you?” 

“I’m not sure, I’ll have to get Doctor Quaice to scan me. I only checked because this was the third day in a row the smell of your coffee made me feel nauseated.”  Jack frowned. “I’m not giving up my coffee!”  Beverly shook her head with a laugh, thinking he was kidding. “No, you’re fine.  I can give myself an anti-nausea hypospray.” 

“Good.”

###

Doctor Quaice told Beverly the baby looked healthy, though he did caution her based on her previous two miscarriages.  “I know you ran tests after the previous miscarriages and there was still nothing conclusive to determine why you miscarried, but just try to take it easy?  I’ll put you on light duty for now.”

“ _Dalen..._ No. I’ll be fine.  Women have babies all the time.” 

“Humor your old Doc.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Fine.  Light duties.  I suppose I can still use my office?” 

“You can.” 

Beverly sat  behind her console and dialed in the old familiar codes to reach Jean-Luc.  When his face filled her screen she grinned. “Guess what?”

 _“You’ve decided to run off into the sunset with me_?”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  It was an old joke between the two of them.  “I’m pregnant!”

“ _Congratulations, Bev! Have you told Jack?”_   She nodded. “This morning.”

 _“And how did he take it?”_ She shrugged. “I think he’s happy.”

_“If you’re happy, I’m happy.  So when’s the baby due?”_

“I’m not very far along, just a few weeks.  I.....” she trailed off and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but trace her face on his monitor with his finger. _“I know, Sweetheart.  But everything will be fine, right?  Doctor Quaice has an eye on you?”_ She nodded. “He does. He’s put me on light duties.”

 _“Good.  Now, can I call Jack to give him my congratulations, or do you want me to wait for him to call me?”_   Beverly scrunched up her face.  Jack had developed a small dislike for his friend recently due to all the time he had spent with Beverly while he was away.  “Uhm...we’ll both call you tonight.  Pretend I didn’t just tell you?”

 _“Of course. I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Quinn.”_ Beverly nodded. “Any news on a new ship for you?” 

 _“Not yet.  But at least they recovered the_ Stargazer _so it wasn’t a complete write off.  Cross your fingers for me, Bev.”_

“I will.  Talk to you soon. Crusher out.”

Beverly sat back and thought about her friend.  He had lost his ship ten months prior in a battle with an unknown alien and ever since he had been given the run around by command on getting a new ship and Beverly was honestly worried for her friend.  A Captain needed a ship.  Jean-Luc had joked a few times he would just go and get his doctorate in Archaeology, but Beverly knew that would never satisfy him and she hoped his meeting with Quinn would have a good outcome. 

###

Beverly began to bleed. “No. No. No. No!”  She rushed to her sickbay and had Dalen run tests, hoping that the blood was just natural discharge and nothing to worry about.  When she saw the grim face on Dalen, she knew it had happened again.  “The baby?”

“I’m sorry, Beverly.  There was nothing I could do to prevent it.  You weren’t far enough along for the baby to be transferred to an artificial womb.  You know I would have if I could.”  Beverly began to cry.

“I know.” 

“Do you want me to tell Jack for you?”  She nodded.  “I don’t think I can tell him we lost another baby.” 

Jack’s response was to once again, sign up for a two-year-mission. 

When Beverly called Jean-Luc in tears hours after Jack had left and just two days after she had lost the baby, he immediately booked passage on a shuttle.  Beverly spent three days crying and being held by Jean-Luc and Jean-Luc felt anger towards his friend for abandoning his wife at such a tragic moment. He stalked out of Beverly’s quarters to use one of the private comm booths so she wouldn’t hear him berate her husband.

Jean-Luc angrily tapped in the codes to reach Jack on his new assignment and tried to control his anger when his old friend’s face filled the screen.

“Jack,” his voice dripped with venom.  Jack either didn’t notice, or chose to ignore it.

 _“Johnny. Good to hear from you.”_ Jean-Luc glared at the screen. “It’s really not.  Jack...how could you just leave Beverly like that?”  Jack hung his head. _“I don’t know what to say to her, Johnny!”_

“You start with ‘I’m sorry’. Followed by ‘what can I do to help?’ It’s really not that hard, Jack.”

“ _Suppose you’re there comforting her.”_

“I am.  Because she called me in tears.  Because her _husband_ took off on a mission when she was feeling vulnerable and needed someone to hold her.” 

 _“Sure. Whatever.  Just remember she’s my wife, not yours.  Crusher out.”_  Jean-Luc stared at the black screen incredulously. How could Jack, someone who used to positively dote on his wife, suddenly turn into a horrible monster?  He returned to Beverly’s quarters, and heard the shower running. 

“Bev, just wanted to let you know I’m back.” 

“Ok,” came the shout from the bathroom “I’ll be out in a few minutes!”  Jean-Luc decided not to tell her about his conversation with Jack and he busied himself making lunch for the two of them.  He was only able to stay for another few days, and he hoped Beverly would be alright after he left.  He briefly toyed with the idea of asking her to come with him back to Earth and take a position at Starfleet Medical, but he dismissed the idea.  It really wouldn’t be appropriate and would only add fuel to the rumors about them he already had caught whiff of.

Over their lunch of vegetable soup and crusty baguettes, Beverly told Jean-Luc she was ready to return to work.  “Are you sure? Doctor Quaice said to take as long as you needed....”

“I know, but I need to get back to work. I just need to do _something_.”  He nodded. “Will you be okay if I leave in a few days? I can take more leave if you want me to....”  She shook her head. “Don’t be silly.  Go do your job.  I’ll be fine. I know how to find you if I need you.” 

“Alright. If you’re sure.” She nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

###

Beverly excitedly called Jean-Luc one evening about a year later. “I want to adopt!”  He smiled at his friend on the monitor. He hadn’t seen her this excited and happy in a long time.  “ _What brought you to this conclusion?”_

“I don’t think my body would be able to handle another attempt at a pregnancy, and it’s too heartbreaking when I lose the baby.  But there are lots of babies out there who need parents – either because their parents died or because their parents are unable to raise them....I’m going to talk to Jack about it when he gets back tomorrow, but I wanted to talk to you first.” 

_“Me?  Why?”_

“So you could tell me if this was a crazy idea or not.  I know I have my Commander exam soon, but I thought maybe after the exam I could start the process.” 

 _“I don’t think it’s crazy, Bev.  You’ve wanted to have a child for the past ten years. You know you’ll be an excellent mother and I’m sure Jack would be a good father.”_ Beverly snorted. “If he manages to stay home long enough to _be_ a father.”

_“Will you adopt a baby or an older child?”_

“I haven’t decided yet.  I suppose a baby would be nice to raise, but then there are so many older children who get passed over because people always want babies.  I suppose...wherever the need is greatest.” 

_“Sounds like a great attitude.  Let me know what Jack thinks.”_

“Will do.  Crusher out.”

###

“You want to _what?”_ Jack stared at his wife incredulously.  “I want us to adopt a baby . Or an older child.  Maybe more than one. I don’t know yet.” 

“Why? Can’t you just get pregnant again?”

“I could, but Jack...each miscarriage increases my chances of having another.  And we still don’t know what’s causing the miscarriages since you always refuse to be tested and there’s nothing wrong with me.” 

“Are you saying the problem is with me? Oh no, you’re not blaming this on me.  Johnny put you up to this, didn’t he?” 

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You and Johnny.  You had _his_ baby while I was away, didn’t you ? And now you want me to raise his brat! That’s why you’re suggesting adoption. You’ll just go off to wherever Johnny is with your child and bring him home to me and pretend like the baby isn’t yours and his. I mean, look at you!  You’ve let yourself go, Bev. You still look pregnant! And I definitely do _not_ want to raise someone else’s kid as my own.”  Jack picked up his unpacked case. 

“Where....where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here.”  Jack stormed out of Beverly’s quarters and she fell onto her sofa.  She picked up her PADD and managed to send a brief message to Jean-Luc before she lost it. 

_Didn’t go well with Jack.  Need you. Love, Bev._

Jean-Luc was booked on the first shuttle back up to Starbase thirty-two.

###

When Jean-Luc showed up, Beverly was clad in her bathrobe.  Her hair was matted against her head and she had a tea stain dribbling down her robe.  “Oh, Beverly.”  Jean-Luc drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “Are you alright?”

“Jack left.  He said,” she sniffed, “A lot of bad things.  I think my marriage is over.” 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” 

“No you’re not.”  He gave her a wry smile. “The truth?” 

“Please.”

“Jack didn’t deserve you.”  Beverly sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jean-Luc patted her back.  “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.  Want me to draw you a bath? I bet you still have some of those bubbles I gave you for your birthday that you loved so much?”  Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc placed a chaste kiss on her lips.  “I’ll call you when it’s ready.” 

Beverly luxuriated in the bath and emerged an hour later in a fresh set of pyjamas and a clean bathrobe.  She gratefully accepted the cup of tea Jean-Luc offered her. “Mmm. Thanks.” 

They sat together on her sofa and he reached for her hand. “Tell me what happened.  I take it Jack...doesn’t like the idea of adoption?”

She shook her head. “Absolutely hated it. He accused me....” she trailed off, not sure if she should tell Jean-Luc.  He squeezed her hand “He accused you of what?”

“Having an affair with you.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“No, but it would be the first time I actually wished it was true.”  She leaned over and kissed him gently. 

 _“Beverly_. No.  Sweetheart...we can’t. Not that I don’t _want_ to....” 

“I’m going to get a divorce.”  Her voice was firm.  “Is that what you want, Bev?”  She nodded. “Yes.  I should have done it years ago when Jack left after the first miscarriage.  Might have saved a lot of heartache over the last few years.”   She played with his fingers twined in hers. “Will you stay here with me tonight?” 

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to.” 

“Good,” Beverly rested her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and he brought his free arm around her back to hold her against him. He kissed the top of her head. “It’ll be ok.  I know it will. And I’m here for you...whatever you need.” 

###

Jean-Luc was waiting when Beverly came out of her test with a shiny new pip on her collar.  “I did it!” 

He hugged her close and kissed her cheek. “I’m so proud of you.  Now, how about a job offer?”  Beverly shrugged. “I hadn’t thought about it, yet.  I suppose I’m now overqualified to stay here.” 

“No, I meant, I have one for you. Come serve on my ship as my Chief Medical Officer.” 

“The...the _Enterprise_?”  Beverly stared slack jawed at her best friend.  “Are you sure you want me and not someone with more experience?”  Jean-Luc squeezed her waist.  “Of course I want you,” he blushed.  “Er....”

She laughed. “I accept.  When do we ship out?” 

“It will be about a year, they’re still working on the ship.  Quinn is going to use me on a few short diplomatic trips in between and I suppose you could either stay here or take a temporary position elsewhere.”  She grinned.  “You really want _me_ to be the CMO of the flagship?  I’m floored, Jean-Luc.” 

“You’re the only candidate I had in mind.  Of course, you will be in charge of staffing your sickbay.  You’ll need three to five other doctors. They don’t all need to be Starfleet, but I think it’s best if you look over the applications and pick who you want for your staff.”  Beverly leaned forward and kissed him. He grinned.  “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“For believing in me.” 

###

_“They’re asking about where I want crew quarters to be.  Would you like to be next door to me?”_

“That’s a silly question.”  Beverly grinned at her best friend on her monitor.  “Of course, I do.”  Beverly secretly thought that having her own quarters was a little silly, considering she and Jean-Luc would end up spending all their free time together, but she supposed she wasn’t yet a free woman and it would probably get back to Jack if she moved in with Jean-Luc now. 

_“I’ll let them know.  You’ll probably get contacted about furnishings and layouts.  Basically, since it’s our ship, we get to tailor it to our own tastes. But I’d love your input for my quarters, too.”_

“Put a fish tank in your ready room.” 

 _“Er...why?”_ Beverly grinned. “Fish are relaxing. I know you.  Put a tank in your quarters, too.”

 _“Yes, dear.”_ Beverly giggled.  _“I hate to ask, but how is the divorce going?”_ Beverly sighed. “He’s fighting me.  I don’t know why.  It’s not like he even wants to be around me. And I’m not asking for anything from him. I just want to dissolve the marriage and be done with it. He’s just being difficult.”  She sighed. _“I’m sorry, Sweetheart. Want me to talk to him?”_ Beverly snorted. “Sure. The man my soon to be ex-husband thinks I’m having an affair with calling him to get him to stop contesting the divorce. _That’ll_ work well.”

_“Worth a try.  I’ll talk to Walker. See if he can’t talk some sense into Jack.”_

“Thanks.  Oh, they’re sending me to Dorma for a few months.  Some kind of epidemic there.  It’s near Far Point station though. Think you can pick me up there?”

 _“I think we can make the arrangements.  If I can’t bring the ship, I’ll come in a shuttle for you.”_ She grinned. “I’m going to send you my boxes before I leave if that’s alright?”

_“I’ll make sure they get on the ship.  See you soon.  Picard out.”_

Jean-Luc grinned.  He couldn’t _wait_ to see Beverly again, and perhaps they could try to move their relationship forward after her divorce was final.  But first, he had a meeting with Admirals Quinn and Nechayev and he wasn’t entirely sure he was going to like the outcome. 

######

 “Epsilon 3?” Jean-Luc Picard looked at the panel of admirals before him with shock. “We’ve not had contact with that planet in over 80 years.” 

“We’re well aware of that, Captain.”  Admiral Nechayev glanced at Admiral Quinn, who nodded.  “They have reached out for Federation aid following what we can only assume was a civil war.”

“Civil War?”  Picard squinted.  “The last time a Federation ship landed there, they sent reports of religious factions and racial tensions between the eight races that had colonized it.”

“We’ve heard everything from rumors of ethnic cleaning to religious factions, to wealth distribution being the main cause of all of the unrest.”  Quinn handed Picard a new PADD.  “What we need is for you to spearhead a fact-finding mission.  They claim to have so many orphans they can’t care for them all.”

“Orphans?”

“Bands of children running wild, Jean-Luc.” Admiral Pressman joined in.  “We need to know why.  We need to know which children are being cared for and which are being left to roam wild.  Why have so many been orphaned, and why are they asking for help now?  If this is a scheme to get us to help them rid their planet of certain individuals, we need to know that.”

“Do you suspect such a scheme?”

“No, but I’d not put much beyond anyone on that planet at this point.”  Nechayev pushed a button on her desk and the main view screen lit up behind them. “This is what we’ve seen from scans so far, Captain Picard. Every view we’ve gotten is equally grim.”

Jean-Luc’s gaze turned stony as he looked at destroyed cities and decimated towns. They had captured video feed of one of the food trucks that delivered twice-daily rations to children, and Picard felt a combination of rage and pity fill him.  Why had these people waited so long?

“I’d normally not send you on a mission this close to you leaving orbit with your new ship, Captain, but this is an emergency situation that requires a strategist and diplomat.  You are both.”  Quinn smiled in an unapologetic manner.  “If your departure date for the Enterprise is delayed by a day or so, I don’t think it will matter.  Besides, Admiral Nechayev tells me you have your Bridge Crew and Officers all chosen.”  Picard nodded. “Good. Then we’ll handle filling in any spaces of your crew that have not yet been selected.  I assume you’ve had your other officers handling the majority of that, anyway?”

“Yes, I have.”  Picard nodded.  This was one of those times when being overly prepared had not worked out on his best interest.  So much for returning to France to take advantage of his sister-in-law’s invitation to attempt reconciliation with his brother.

“That’s settled, then.  You leave in 48 hours for Epsilon 3.  Good luck, Captain.”

#####

Jean-Luc Picard sighed as he took in the landscape around him. When he'd been directed to oversee the accurate situation on Epsilon 3, he assumed he'd be surveying the remaining cities and speaking with governors, not cataloging destruction and speaking with officials on their attempts to locate and rehome orphans, as if they were stray puppies.

He had a compliment of twelve two-man teams.  Each team had a ranking officer, either a Commander or a Lieutenant Commander, and an ensign. Six of the teams were on the largest continent, while the other six divided evenly between the three smaller islands. Each team knew to call for backup at even the slightest hint of danger, no matter how small and unassuming the danger may have appeared at first.  
  
"Where should we begin, Captain?" The young Ensign at his side didn't look any happier than his commanding officer.   
  
"We'll speak with the child welfare officer first." Picard nodded towards the small town they had materialized near. "I trust they will have better guidance than what I presently possess."  
  
Their meeting with the official in charge of the local children's program left Picard feeling a sense of dread. He couldn't begin to process the idea of having so many orphans globally that they had been reduced to what amounted to a tag-and-release program.   
  
Older children helped younger children.  Food banks were set up and hungry children came to them twice a day for meals, if they could be called that. Illnesses were often ignored until a child was too sickly, at which point they were put into what amounted to hospice care. Few children recovered once admitted, as there were too few medical professionals left among them to care for their patients properly.   
  
Picard contacted his ship and asked for further direction. He could see little point in continuing when the first set of information from the planetary government had been completely misleading.    
  
"Sir, I do not see the point in continuing at this time.  The government has been completely dishonest.  We need a larger team to complete this mission."  
  
"I need a valid reason to violate the agreement with have with their government, which is why we need to discover the truth." Her voice was firm, despite her expression showing a semblance of understanding.  "I realize this will be harder than anticipated, and I'm sorry that any one has to do the task appointed to you."  
  
"But it must be done."  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "I expect you to investigate as thoroughly as possible.  Walk, if you feel that would give you a better scope of the problem.  If the Federation is to offer assistance, we need to know as much as possible."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  He looked at her with narrowed eyes.  “The Federation will need to offer assistance, Admiral.  I can guarantee that.”  
  
“Then this is why we need you to do your job with utmost diligence.” With a final nod to her captain turned diplomat, she signed off. "Nechayev out."  
  
Picard sighed and looked at the young man with him. "I suppose walking will be the most expedient method of gathering data."  
  
"The whole...?" Tolminson's eyes bulged from his head.   
  
"Of course not," Picard snapped in reply.  "Walking between five or six villages should give each team adequate data regarding the countryside, and we can transport between the larger cities once we reach them."  
  
"I thought we'd been in one."  
  
"We were, but it had obviously been prepared for our visit."  
  
"Oh." The younger man's eyes widened.  "That's why you didn't tell the governor which town we were going to."  
  
"Precisely." Picard patted his crewman's shoulder.  "Let's begin, shall we?"  
  
"What direction, Sir?"  
  
"West." While he spoke, he looked inconspicuously at a camera in the corner.    
  
Once they were outside of the building, Picard tapped his communications badge and requested the COMM specialist on the USS Dauntless to connect him to all of the members of his team. “Officers, I have new instructions.”  Picard went on to detail his desire for them to deviate from their original stated destinations and for them to travel on foot as much as possible.  “We are being misled at every turn.  Keep a sharp eye.  Picard out.”

They were less than 3 kilometers outside of the city when Tomlinson made a grisly discovery. 

“Sir?”  He stood up and looked away, trying not to gag. 

“Yes?  What is it?”

“I found a body.” 

Picard rushed to his subordinate’s side and swore.  “Merde. This is worse than I imagined.”  He pulled out a tricorder and scanned the partially-decomposed body.  “She died from pneumonia.” He pulled his sack from his back and dug out the small shovel he had brought along out of habit from many archeological digs. “The least we can do is bury her.”  He cursed the government that had failed the children so badly before calling for aid with each scoop of dirt.  He covered her tiny body and sat back on his heels.  “Tomlinson, may this be the last.”

“This isn’t a good sign.” 

“It’s not.”  Picard stood and clapped the younger man on the shoulder.  “We have a duty to help prevent more children ending up like this.”

They walked another kilometer before they heard the rumble of a food truck and could see children swarming to a large open space.  They pushed and shoved, desperate to get to the window for food. The older, taller children ate greedily before helping to lift some of the shorter children. 

Picard felt a sense of revulsion as he watched the youngest ones fight for scraps that fell from the larger children.  The truck operators threw some final packages of food that were fought over, with some children walking away with more while others had none.  One little child caught his attention, for he’d been feisty in his determination for food, but hadn’t been able to get more than a few mouthfuls.  He sat in the dirt and cried before getting up and wandering over to a picked-over plant and removing some of the few leaves.  He chewed them and swallowed before disappearing along with all of the other children.

“Don’t they have replicators?”  Tomlinson’s voice shook.

“They do.  I don’t understand this.”  Picard went over and looked through the dirt, unable to find even a morsel of food that hadn’t been picked out of the dirt.  “There is no reason for this.”  Fury registered in his features.  “Each truck should have a replicator and storage for replicated meals.  Why they don’t provide complete meals is…”  he stopped his angry tirade and tapped his Communications badge. 

“Picard Mission Log. So far we are discovering a lack of basic provision.  Food trucks are providing little more than bread, and we have so far buried three children.  One dead from pneumonia, and two from starvation.  I have sent their scans to medical for partial autopsy.”

Their first night was spent on the border of the next food-dispensing area. 

They watched as children began to gather around sunrise. The first children to arrive were older and seemed to be more organized.  They got smaller children to come to them, and when the truck pulled up, the older ones ate first, but then proceeded to lift each of the smaller ones up. 

Picard noticed that the smaller the child, the smaller the amount of food that came from the window.  Tomlinson was busy making notes of the behavior of both the children and the workers in the truck.  They heard an uproar begin and looked over in time to see the older children yelling at the windows, pounding on the side of the truck as it began to move away. 

Some children stood quietly, obviously unfed as the trucks began leaving.  Picard was glad they had hidden their position and made note of which children were still hungry.  He and Tomlinson kept their camp there to observe the evening trucks. 

“Wes!”  One of the older children called out to one of the littlest ones who hadn’t been fed.  Picard understood nothing else the older child said, but he could see the small bits of food that got passed.  Each of the older ones pulled out tiny bits of their meals that they had squirreled away in their rags.  Apparently, not feeding all of the children was a habit.  

The day was spent watching the children come and go from the area.  The little one Picard had heard called “Wes” earlier came into view chasing a bug, and the balding man grimaced as the child caught it and popped it into his mouth. 

That evening, the truck returned, and Picard was angered to see the same process repeated over again, with one change.  Towards the end, instead of handing out smaller bits of food, they began to throw packets of food out, dispersing the children.  The larger ones, who were still hungry, fought the younger ones that hadn’t been fed yet for what was in the packs.  Some of the older children tried to help the younger ones, but they were outnumbered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Picard sat motionless as an emaciated toddler wandered fearlessly into their camp. The child was filthy and the rags that clung to his or her body scarcely provided any barrier against the dusky chill.  
  
Dirty hands reached out and snatched a handful of his meal ration and shoved it into an equally filthy mouth.  That bite was barely chewed before the hands reached out and snatched more.   
  
Picard lowered his plate to the ground and watched in near horror as the child devoured the last pieces of his meal. When they picked up the inedible sauce package, they sniffed at it and began to put it in their mouth. Jean-Luc reached out and stopped them.  
  
"That isn't good for you." He smiled, but the child seemed confused.   
  
"Sir..."  
  
"It's alright." Picard looked to his companion. "Is there anything you're not going to finish? I believe our young friend is still hungry."  
  
"Here." Phillip handed over a small dish. "I've never been a fan of butterscotch pudding."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that won't matter." Picard opened the pudding package and put a spoon into it. The little one stuck their fingers into the dessert and licked them clean. “This is a good sight better than the bug you ate earlier, eh?”  
  
Picard grimaced and picked the dish up.  The child's face fell and he watched the food move away with a trembling lip. Picard used the spoon to hold some out to the child, opening his own mouth as he did so.   
  
The little one's mouth opened and Jean-Luc let him lick it clean before spooning out another bite.    
  
"How long have you been out here?" The child had no answer except for opening their mouth in hopes of another bite. Picard fed the hungry little one everything that was left between their two meal rations and then opened a canteen of water. 

He held it while the little one drank, just as greedily as he’d eaten.  Once he was satisfied, he sat close to Picard and laid his head on the man’s leg, as if he’d decided to spend the night in a safe place.  It was getting cooler, and Picard could feel the little body next to him begin to shiver more.  He patted the little one’s back and pointed to his tent when big, trusting brown eyes looked up at him.  He stood and beckoned the child. 

He tried to not think of the parasites that were probably infesting his sleeping roll, nor did he want to think about what would happen if the little one needed to relieve himself and didn’t think he could go outside and then come back in.  Picard was a bit relieved when “Wes” fell asleep almost immediately. 

The staunch and stern captain followed suit, only to be woken hours later by the sound of his tiny guest screaming in his sleep.  Picard picked him up and rocked him, desperate to wake him.  Wes finally opened his eyes and looked at Picard before collapsing against him, soaking up the comfort the strange man offered.  
  
###  
  
"Mr. Tolminson, we’re going back to the ship with our young friend. I do believe we have enough to give a full report of this quarter."   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
Moments later, the trio disappeared in a shimmer of gold.   
  
"Captain, I trust you have a good reason for this? Why..." Nechayev stopped speaking and seemed to register the child and the odor that accompanied him.  Her face softened.  "Sickbay?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Jean-Luc nodded grimly as he stepped from the platform carrying the child. The admiral nodded towards the door, walking with him. "He is a good representation of the "care" being given to thousands of children."  
  
"Have you made it to the other cities yet?"  
  
"No. We have been walking, as you suggested."  
  
"Your recommendations so far?"  
  
"Dispose all current leadership and train new administrators who value lives." Picard's eyes were hard. Nechayev wondered what he'd seen in the past two days.  
  
#####  
  
Jean-Luc entered sickbay and took note of the sudden covering of noses and mouths.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this fellow is in need of cleaning and medical attention."  
  
"Let me help." Across the room, a young Vulcan was applying an extra dose of nasal inhibitor.  She came and motioned towards the emergency showers and decon units.  "This way."  
  
Minutes later, Jean-Luc was holding his young charge in the shower. Dirt and grime ran down the drain while the man tried to not think of it. He put Wes down, and the little boy stomped excitedly in the puddles of water. Jean-Luc lathered his own body to show the child there was nothing to fear before he began rubbing the cleansing agent into the boy's skin.   
  
Part of the agent’s purpose was to stain areas of the body that had parasites on or beneath the skin.  To Picard's dismay, his own body hosted two.  Picard didn't try to count the dozens of spots on Wes.  
  
When they finished their shower, the Vulcan who had stepped in to help them quickly removed the two parasites from Picard and requested he replicate new clothing for himself and his charge. He walked to the replicator and paused before replicating nearly identical outfits that would be cool enough for the ship's temperature yet provide warmth when combined with a coat and gloves on the planet.   
  
He turned around once he was dressed and found that Wes had been watching him with tears in his eyes. He'd not moved, but it was obvious that he feared being left. Jean-Luc smiled at him and held up the small pile of clothes. Minutes later, he was helping the child dress.   
  
Wesley looked down at his new clothes with wonder. He ran his hands over his soft new sweater and then touched Jean-Luc's. He gave a happy little shrug, pulling his shoulders nearly to his ears as his smile widened.   
  
They felt the same. He put his hands in his pockets and wiggled around. Jean-Luc chuckled as he held up a pair of socks.   
  
He still wasn't certain if the boy could hear or not, so he waved his hand as he spoke.  His guests tiny head snapped up before tracking the dangling socks with his eyes.   
  
"These are socks." Picard spoke slowly and quietly.  He patted the chair next to him and motioned for the child. "Come have a seat, and we'll put them on you."   
  
He sighed as the little one sat, but then put the socks on his hands like mittens. Jean-Luc pulled them off gently and tapped one of his tiny feet. "They go here, Kiddo."  
  
The boy tried valiantly to put them on. He pulled and pulled, but they would stick on his toes. Picard finally reached over and helped him get them settled properly.  His new friend reached out and patted his hand in gratitude.  He tugged at Picard's pantleg, looking at the man's socks, smiling as he patted his own.   
  
"How's it going in here?" Nechayev stepped around the curtain, having already been assured that the pair were dressed.  
  
"We're making progress." Picard smirked. "Once he realized the soap wouldn't hurt him, he had a fine time getting cleaned up."  
  
"It's a boy, eh?" Nechayev nodded. "I had wondered what it was."  
  
"Please don't ever refer to another sentient being as "it" in my presence.  That's the type of speech that makes this level of mistreatment possible."   
  
"Noted." She didn't appreciate being corrected but would let it slide this once.   
  
Wesley's eyes grew wider still as Picard picked up the final piece of his new outfit. He took in the brightly colored shoes with obvious delight. He reached out and touched them tentatively and after an encouraging nod from Jean-Luc, stuck his newly socked foot in the air in Picard's general direction.   
  
Jean-Luc smiled and put the shoe on his guest's foot, folding the Velcro straps over carefully, making sure the little one saw how to do it.   
  
A second foot flew up, and Picard chuckled as he repeated the process on the other foot. He continued chuckling as the little boy slid from his chair and pranced around in a circle, looking down at his clothed body.   
  
He bent down and touched his shoes, running his fingers along the lines separating colors. His eyes glowed with joy as he stood back up and put his foot out a little and twisted his leg a bit, admiring his footwear from multiple directions.   
  
He tapped Jean-Luc's knee to make sure he had the man's attention and then drew his hands to his chest and clasped them, twisting back and forth at his waist. It wasn't hard to understand the child's silent but sincere thanks.  
  
He looked up at the Admiral and put his little foot out, ensuring that she saw his fine footwear. "Yes. Lovely." She nodded to the satisfied child. "Captain, I need you to come in for a meeting. I'm sure the medical staff can handle looking after him during his examination."  
  
"Sir." Picard nodded, wondering how to tell the child he was leaving but would return. He didn't have long, as Nechayev leaned out from the curtain and nodded. An orderly entered, picked up Wes, and headed out of the room, heedless of the little one's distress.   
  
“Admiral!”  Jean-Luc looked scandalized. “He’s terrified.”

“He’ll settle down.”  Nechayev rolled her eyes. “He’s safe, and you know it.” 

“I brought him up here…”

“Without approval and while abandoning your mission.  Don’t lecture me on what’s right, Captain.”  She drew herself up to her full height.  “I want a full report on what you saw down there, and I may well send you back.”

“Why would I need to go back?  We know children are dying daily.  We know they are hungry and are…”

“And the Federation may need more input than what you’ve gathered in two days, Captain.”

The strained discussion continued to her office, where he pulled out his PADD and showed her pictures of their two days, including the three bodies he’d found.  Tomlinson had recorded video of their four encounters with the food trucks and she saw the intentional lack of food for all. 

“Unfortunately, four experiences won’t be enough to approach the global government about turning an entire branch over to the Federation.  Jean-Luc, I need you to go back down there.”

“No.” 

“Yes.”  Her eyes hardened.  “That’s an order, Captain.” 

Picard turned on his heel and went to his quarters.  He knew he needed to return to Wes, but he needed to get his temper under control, so he didn’t scare his young charge.  He sent a message to his best friend, Beverly, in case she was able to talk.

“Bridge to Captain Picard.”   
  
“Picard here.” “Incoming personal call for you, Sir. From the USS Intrepid.” Jean-Luc grinned.   
  
“Send it through.” Jean-Luc’s grin became wider as the image of his best friend, and if he was honest, the person he loved, filled the screen. “Beverly. How are you?”   
  
On-screen, Beverly sighed. “Surviving.”   
  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”   
  
Beverly shrugged. “Can’t be helped. Jack blames me for the miscarriages...it’s just easier this way.” She swiped the tear that leaked out of her eye. “Sorry.”   
  
“Nothing to be sorry about. You’ve been under a lot of stress lately. What are best friend’s here for if not to be your shoulder to cry on...even if only virtually?”   
  
Beverly cracked a smile. “So how is the assignment?”   
  
“Brutal, in a word. Beverly....there are so many children here...and their government has just abandoned them. The orphanages are full and overflowing, children are falling through the cracks...they don’t even know how many children they have or the names of most of them. Last night at my campsite, I watched a group of children – none older than maybe eight – fight for the scraps behind the daily food truck. The window on the truck is so high, none of the small children can reach it. A few of the older kids help them by lifting them up, but they’re so hungry themselves....” It was Jean-Luc’s turn to brush his tears away.   
  
“This really has affected you, hasn’t it?”   
  
“Yes. I mean, you know I’m not really a child person,” Beverly grinned. Each time she had managed to become pregnant, Jean-Luc had told her that her baby would be the exception to his dislike of children because it would be hers.   
  
“No, but you also don’t like to see people suffer unnecessarily.”   
  
“I brought one of the children up to my ship. He’s in sickbay right now. I don’t think he’s older than three or four. Either that, or he’s so malnourished his growth has been stunted. But last night he grabbed my food and there was something endearing about him. I know I can’t help all the children, but if I can just help one....”   
  
“Maybe we can find loving homes for some of the children. I suggested to Jack that we adopt, but well, you know what his answer was to that.”   


Jean-Luc grimaced. Beverly and Jack had argued, and Beverly had called Jean-Luc in tears. He had immediately taken a few days leave and used his private shuttle to get to her to make sure she was alright. That had been the beginning of the end of her marriage to his former roommate, Jack Crusher. “But maybe you can find couples who would be open to the idea of adopting a child."  
  
"Maybe,” He pondered.   
  
“I know that look. Are you thinking of adopting your orphan?” Jean-Luc shook his head.   
  
“Beverly. I don’t like children and I am a starship captain. Me? A single father? I don’t think so.” Beverly laughed.   
  
“I’m sure you’ll find someone who would be willing to co parent with you....” she had a wistful look in her eye.   
  
“Something tells me Nechayev would object.”   
  
“Screw Nechayev. That little boy came into your life for a reason, Jean-Luc.”   
  
“Perhaps. So tell me, are you a single woman yet?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Beverly laughed.   
  
“Hardly. I mean, almost. I want to sell the house, Jack doesn’t, so I’m trying to get him to buy me out.”   
  
“How’s that going?”   
  
She grimaced. “Rough.”   
  
“I’m sorry. What if I buy you out and then Jack has to deal with me?”   
  
Beverly snorted. “Yeah, that’ll really work.”   
  
“What? I need a house.” Beverly shook her head.   
  
“You have a house. I’ve been to it.”   
  
“No, my parents have a house. I do not.”   
  
“I can’t let you do that. I mean, I appreciate it, but no. It’ll work out. I have that lawyer you suggested on it.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
“And the ship? Any word?” Jean-Luc shook his head.   
  
“Nothing yet. But you are still willing to be my Chief Medical Officer, right?” She nodded.   
  
"Wouldn’t turn it down for the world. I assume you rescinded Jack’s offer?”   
  
“I did. I think it was around the time he accused me of having an affair with you.” Beverly made a face.   
  
“Ugh, don’t remind me. How many times have I gone with you to the Admiral’s ball?”   
  
“Dozens?”   
  
“Exactly!”   
  
“Well, he did see us exchange a goodnight kiss.” Beverly laughed.   
  
“We always kiss. You’re my best friend. It’s what we do.”   
  
“True, but maybe we shouldn’t have...” he trailed off and blushed, causing Beverly to laugh harder.   
  
“It doesn’t matter. Jack is an ass, and I’ll soon be rid of him. But back to your orphan…when can I meet him?”   
  
“Beverly....I told you, I’m _not_ adopting him.”   
  
“Hmm. We’ll see.” Beverly glanced at an alert on the bottom of her screen. “Shoot. I need to go. Call you back tonight?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Love ya, bye!” Beverly blew a kiss as she ended the call and he chuckled.   
  
_That woman..._ he shook his head. Time to see how his young charge was doing.   
  
Jean-Luc walked into sickbay and immediately went to Wes' side. The little one had tear stains on his face and reached out for him, nearly tumbling from the bio bed he sat on in the process.    
  
"Hey, hey." Jean-Luc picked him up and held him close for a moment before searching for Dr. Bearak. He didn't have to search for long, as the doctor came from around the corner.   
  
"I'm sorry, I stepped away for a moment to check another patient."  
  
"It's alright.  What's the verdict?"  
  
"Well, the good news is that he's neither deaf nor mute, but I'm afraid I'm unable to tell you the cause of his inability to speak. I'd suggest counseling, but without the ability to communicate beyond the simplest of needs or directions, I'm afraid it would be time wasted for all involved."  
  
"Have you made any progress in identifying him?"   
  
The doctor shook his head. "I compared his DNA with orphans known in their system, but this little one seems to have fallen through the cracks."  
  
"So his name may not be Wes?"  
  
"I looked up Wes in the planetary language database, and it’s not a name at all.”  Dr. Bearak rubbed his forehead.  “It seems to be a rude way of saying that someone cries a lot.”  Jean-Luc unconsciously put his hand on the little one’s head, as if protecting him from the cruelty of the nickname. “However, since he seems to respond to it, I'd continue calling him that, especially if you decide to keep him."  
  
"He's not a stray puppy." Picard rolled his eyes.   
  
"No, he's a stray child who has decided to trust you." The doctor looked unsure if he should say his next thought, but he continued anyway.  "Don't abuse his trust, Jean-Luc. He's giving you all he has. Literally."   
  
The two continued speaking for several minutes more before the doctor pointed to the tiny head resting on Jean-Luc's shoulder.   
  
"Go put him to bed. He's had a rough day."

Jean-Luc walked through the corridors with Wesley resting on his hip.  The boy hadn’t lifted his head from Picard’s shoulder, and Jean-Luc thought he’d perhaps fallen asleep until he met a woman in the turbolift who waved at Wesley and winked. 

“You’re so sleepy!”  She crooned at him.  “I bet Daddy’s hoping to get you fed before you fall asleep, huh?”

“I was wondering if he was still awake.”  Picard smiled tolerantly and stepped out of the lift, glad that his quarters were only a few meters away.  “You do need to eat, my boy.”  His door slid open and he walked to the table, feeling Wesley relaxing more by the moment.  He grinned as he realized that yes, the child was asleep, and had probably been nearly asleep when they met the woman in the lift.  

He pondered waking Wes for a meal, and decided that he should, only because he knew the boy would sleep better.  He replicated a small meal he knew from spending time with Walker Keel’s family was popular with children.  He sat at the table with it, shifting the boy from his hip to his lap. 

“Hey, Wes, wake up, Kiddo.”  Wesley sighed and opened his eyes, pouting.  Picard picked up a small piece of the breaded chicken and held it in front of the boy’s sleepy face.  Wes ate about half of his meal before he was asleep again. 

Picard smirked and cleaned the boy’s face before carrying him to his bed and laying him down.  He pulled of the colorful shoes and set them by the bed before Wes curled into the same little ball he’d slept in the night before.  Jean-Luc dimmed the lights, smiling a little as the now-clean thumb found its way to his boy’s mouth once again. 

“Bridge to Captain Picard.”   
  
“Picard here.”   
  
“You have a personal call from the USS Intrepid.”  
  
"Send it through...volume level 3.” Beverly’s face filled the screen.   
  
“Good evening, Jean-Luc.”   
  
“Shhh, he’s sleeping.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yeah, hang on.” Jean-Luc whispered and moved back into his bedroom. He activated the screen that would show his bed.   
  
“There he is.” Beverly’s heart clenched when she saw the small boy curled up in a ball on Jean-Luc’s bed with his thumb in his mouth.   
  
“He’s darling. How old is he?”   
  
“We’re not sure yet. I’m still trying to find out his identity. All I know is one of the big kids called him Wes. He seems to reply to that, but it’s not his actual name. Wes is a nickname, a rude way of saying that he cries a lot. Doctor Bearak thinks he’s older than I thought he was, but still isn’t certain.”   
  
He glanced at the monitor and saw the tender look in Beverly’s eyes. Beverly reached a finger out and Jean-Luc would bet money she was tracing a line down the child’s face. Wes let out a small whimper and tears filled Beverly’s eyes as she watched her best friend walk over to the bed and gently stroke the child’s face. She couldn’t hear him, but she imagined he was soothing the boy.   
  
Jean-Luc rose from the bed and looked at the monitor. “Sorry,” he whispered. “He seems to have nightmares. Last night in the tent he screamed in his sleep. Hold on, let me transfer you back to my desk.”   
  
Beverly nodded and she was soon looking at an empty desk chair. Jean-Luc slid into his seat.   
  
“Hi.”   
  
Beverly wiped at the tears on her cheeks. “Hey. Sorry, he’s just...”   
  
“I know. You know, I’m finding myself rather attached to the boy.” Beverly grinned.   
  
“Yeah, I thought so. So…I’ll meet your son on the new ship?”   
  
“Beverly, he’s not my son....”   
  
“Yet.”   
  
“Well, the good news is he’s not deaf as I thought, or mute. At least, his vocal cords aren’t damaged. He just doesn’t seem to want to speak.”   
  
Beverly frowned. “It could be trauma related.”   
  
“I suppose he’ll have to see a psychologist.”   
  
“If there’s no medical reason. Tell Doctor Bearak to contact me. We don’t want to scare, Wes, did you say his name was?” Jean-Luc nodded.   
  
“As good as any for now.”   
  
“Right, well, we don’t want him to get scared or become afraid of doctors, so I think you’ll need to be patient with him. I wish I was there to examine him.”   
  
“Me too. I know you’d put him at ease.”   
  
“I’m assuming he’s malnourished?” Jean-Luc nodded.   
  
“We opted not to have him fed intravenously. I thought that might be too much for him to handle. We’ve programmed the replicator in my quarters to dispense food that has a higher nutrition content. I found out he likes chocolate.”   
  
Beverly grinned. “What kid doesn’t?”  



	3. Chapter 3

Jean-Luc was up early in the morning, carefully replicating meals for both he and Wes.  He made sure he had small snacks as well, since Dr. Bearak had made it clear that the boy would need snacks between meals for months to begin combating the malnutrition. He replicated extra clothing for both of them and got the pack carefully stored and set aside where Wes wouldn’t knock it over on himself if he got curious.

He showered and got ready, all the while wondering if it was really wise to take the boy back down to the planet’s surface.  Wes had undoubtedly seen more than enough heartache, and as the weather was turning colder, he worried that his provisions wouldn’t be enough.  If the little one got sick and they couldn’t return immediately… he shook himself. 

Picard knew he needed to get authorization from the government of Epsilon 3 to take Wes out of their space.  He also knew that Wes wasn’t going to do well apart from him.  Jean-Luc frowned.  _What if they don’t let me have custody of him?_

Minutes later he found himself gently shaking the boy who had been his sleeping companion for the past two nights.  Wes woke and smiled at the man who fed him and kept him warm. Picard smiled sadly at him.  “I wish I could make you understand that we have to go back down there, but that we’ll come back up here and be warm and safe again.” 

Wes walked happily next to Jean-Luc as they headed for the transporter pad.  He didn’t know where they were going, but he trusted the tall man.  He waved at Tomlinson.  
  
"Is he joining our team?" Tomlinson grinned down at the little tyke.  
  
"I do believe so." He jiggled the little hand that held tightly to his. “I’ll ask you to help me watching him if needed, but I’m hoping he’ll understand that he’s with us and not take off.”

“Sir, if I was in his shoes and had food and a warm place to sleep at night, I’d be sticking like glue.”

“Ah, yes, but you’re not a three or four-year-old child who doesn’t speak the languages you’re hearing.”

“Very true, Sir.”  Tomlinson nodded.  “I’ll help keep him corralled.”

Wes was confused at first, but Jean-Luc patted his chest and then pointed to Wes and put his hands together.  Wes seemed to understand, but still clung desperate to the man in any way he could for the first two days. Tomlinson had tried to get Wes to go with him a couple of times when Picard needed to do something unsavory like burying another child, but usually ended up doing it himself, as Wes wouldn’t leave the older man’s side.

Finally, on the third night, Jean-Luc tried to get Wes to change his clothes. The boy frowned and shook his head, seeming to not understand that once his dirty clothes came off, there would be clean clothes to put on.  Picard pulled out his new outfit, and Wes’ eyes lit up. 

He patted his chest and pointed to the clothes as if to say, “for me?”  Picard nodded and held the shirt up to his own chest, showing that it was far too small.  Wes giggled silently before stripping off his shirt.  He was soon changed into clean clothes and was happily eating another meal ration.  Picard grimaced at the boy’s dirty fingers, but the little one had grabbed the food before the older man could get the cloth out to clean him up.

“Lesson learned, son, always get you washed before opening food containers.”  
  
That night, Jean-Luc struggled to get Wes to remove the shoes to go to sleep. “I take them off every night once you’re asleep. You wake up and they’re here. I promise, they’ll be waiting for you in the morning. Look, we can put them next to my shoes.” Wesley shook his head vigorously. “Wes, my boy, we simply don’t sleep wearing shoes. Socks, if our feet get cold, but not shoes. Your feet will get tangled in the blanket. Please take them off?” Wes reluctantly removed his shoes, but then hugged them close to his body as he laid down on the sleeping matt and sleeping bag Jean-Luc had replicated for him. Jean-Luc chuckled. “All right. At least they’re not on your feet.”

They spent another four weeks on the planet, returning to the ship at the end of each week for a respite.  Wes always returned with them, and it became a common sight for the little boy to be seen traipsing through the corridors of the ship with his fingers either grasping onto Jean-Luc’s pocket or holding tightly to his hand.  Crew members came to expect the quirky boy to show them his footwear, as he was still delighted with the colors.  The fact that Jean-Luc replicated new shoes for him each week was obviously lost on the child.

Wes learned that when he was left with the people in the blue coats after his bath, that his friend would always come back to get him.  He stopped being so afraid and began to play with the toys Jean-Luc would leave for him.  At first, the doctors thought he was leaving toys that would bore the child, but they soon realized the man knew the little one well.  Balls that could have other shapes slid into them, stacking toys that were usually reserved for far younger children delighted the child and kept him entertained for hours while his guardian was in a meeting. 

“Wes.”  Jean-Luc stood in the door of the exam room where Wes had been de-bugged once again.  “Come on, kiddo.  Let’s clean up your toys.  We need to go to the surface for one more thing.”

Wes didn’t understand the man’s words, but he happily held a donut-shaped ring out to the man.  Picard helped the child put the rings on the graduated stick before packing away in his little activity bag.  Picard ran his hand over the little one’s head and smiled.

“Let’s go talk to people about you coming with me, eh?” 

Picard and Wes went to the transporter pad all by themselves this time, with no packs.  Wes looked at the tall man and stuck his thumb in his mouth.  He wondered where his other friend was, the one who walked with them and ate meals with them.

“It’ll be ok, kiddo.  You’ll see.”  Picard picked him up and nodded to the operator.  “Energize.”

They materialized in a building instead of in a field, and Wes looked around with interest as Picard carried him through the halls. They went into one door, and a stern looking woman met them. She reached out for Wes, and he recoiled, clinging tightly to Picard.

“Do you want to stay with him?”  She spoke directly to Wes in the language Picard had heard from the children over the months.  The balding man was glad for his universal translator as he watched the woman writing notes.

Wes nodded yes to all of her questions.  Yes, he wanted to stay with him. Yes, he didn’t want to live with the other children anymore.  Yes, he liked the ship. Yes, he liked food. Yes, he liked his clothes.  Yes, he liked his toys. 

“You may keep him.”  The woman’s eyes were cold.  “Here are his papers.” 

She handed over a form granting permission for the child called Wes to leave their planetary system. He looked them over with disbelief.  “Is there no information about who his parent were?  Was his birth not recorded?  Isn’t there any way to get the information?”

“If you want him, take him.  We cannot be bothered.” She turned on her heel and walked from the room, obviously uninterested in helping him more.

“Well, I guess that means we just use this and hope it’s enough for the Federation.”  Jean-Luc sighed as he looked at the paperwork. Picard felt a sense of dread, especially after his recent conversation with Nechayev. She still opposed the idea of the adoption, but he couldn't abandon the boy, not after spending 6 weeks with the boy. "Besides, you're pretty attached to me, too."

####

Jean-Luc picked up Wes’ bag of toys and grasped his…son’s hand.  “Come on, kiddo.  Let’s go get you legal on this side of the Federation.” 

Picard slowed his steps a bit as he made sure Wes could keep up with him.  They were going to the day care facility this time instead of Medical, and he hoped Wes would understand that he’d be back after his meeting. 

Part of what he needed to do was get a Universal Translator for Wes.  He wasn’t sure if there would need to be modifications for Wes since he didn’t speak, but considering he’d understood what the woman had asked during the meeting, it shouldn’t be difficult. His first stop was to the quartermaster to request the boy’s universal translator.

His second stop was less pleasant.  He greeted Admiral Nechayev’s secretary, who opened the door after receiving the ok from the Admiral.

“I believe we already had this conversation, Captain.”

“We did, and we’re going to have it again.”  Picard sat, drawing the paper from his pocket.  “I’m not leaving him.”

“What are you going to do with him when you’re on the bridge?”

“He’ll be in childcare, just like every other child.”

“What about when he’s ill?”

“There will be child care providers available for ill children whose parents are on duty.”

“Do you think one will always be available for you?”

“I expect one will be available as much as any other parent can have the expectation.”

“Let me be frank with you, Captain Picard.” Nechayev frowned at the man about to take over the captaincy of the fleet’s flagship.  “I don’t think you are capable of raising a child and maintaining proper protocols.”

“Sir?”

“This child will require constant supervision.”

“As will any child.”

“He will require specialized education to get him caught up.”  Picard looked at her oddly, and she threw up her hands.  “He’s playing with baby toys, Picard.”  She sneered at him.  “Do you think I’ve not looked in on him when he’s been in Medical?  He has no idea of what is age appropriate for him.  How are you going to successfully raise a child like _that_ while being on call every day because that’s your job?” 

“I’ll make it work.”

“No.”  Nechayev shook her head.  “I’ll allow you permanent guardianship so you can put him into a school while you’re in space.  If he somehow manages to catch up with other children, I may one day permit him to live with you, but at this time I am denying your request to petition for adoption.”

“Admiral!” Picard was on his feet, and she rose as well.

“Watch yourself, Captain.”  Her voice was cold.  “The Enterprise hasn’t left spacedock yet.”

Picard sat, his jaw snapping shut.  He clenched his teeth and nodded. He knew he could fight this some way, but he needed to do what he could at the moment, which was give in. 

Nechayev pushed a PADD across her desk. “You need to give him a name.  I assume you’ve been thinking of what to call him?”

“Yes.”  Picard’s voice was choked.  “He’s not understood any time I’ve tried to call him something else.”  He cleared his throat.  “Wesley, because it means Meadow, and is better than the insult wes was meant to be in his language. Robert because it is a family name, and my last name.”

“You’re giving him your last name?”

“Yes.”  Picard met her gaze with a fierce one of her own. “I am giving him my name, even if I’m denied adoption.”

####

The departure of the Enterprise was pushed back by three months following Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge’s discovery of an issue involving the hull’s integrity. Picard felt an instant swell of relief at the news, as this gave him more time to spend with Wesley.

Jean-Luc spent the next three months balancing his duties as Captain of an outgoing ship along with raising a child.  He and Wesley learned together to navigate their daily routines and remaining fears of being left.  Jean-Luc had never managed to get the universal translator, and he knew Wesley had to be frustrated.

He let the little one pick his clothes every day, and he printed out pictures of Wesley’s favorite foods, letting the little one point to what he wanted.  They played for a while each night, and Picard would point to pictures of animals and say their names, or hold up colored patches and say the colors, but Wesley was slow to learn, and Picard couldn’t blame him.

The child was on constant overload.  New people, new sights, sounds, and experiences.  He would be alright if Picard picked him up on time, but if the man was late, Wesley would be in tears and clingy that evening.  Picard began to doubt himself, wondering if Nechayev had been right all along, and he couldn’t handle being a single parent while captaining a ship.

He fought twice more for the right to adopt Wesley but was blocked by Nechayev both times.  He finally stopped and began looking for schools, as that was quickly becoming his only alternative. The first three schools he visited with the boy seemed cold and unfeeling, and Wesley clung to him.  Picard thanked the school governors before moving on to the next.  The fourth was better, or at least it seemed to be.  Children were playing in the yard when they arrived, and Wesley was invited to play with them.

Picard was able to ask questions and keep his ward in sight the entire time.  It relieved him to see Wesley laughing and playing with other children.  He explained his child’s needs carefully, including his need for additional nutrients in his meals and the difficulty he’d had in procuring a universal translator for the boy.

“We can accommodate your ward with no problems.”  The educator he spoke with smiled at him.  “We have other children who need a universal translator as well. We’ll simply assign him one.”

“That easily?”  Picard looked surprised.  “I’ve been denied a translator for him so many times.”

“We have the benefit of being a school who believes in outfitting our students with all of the tools for success.” 

“That would be wonderful.”  Picard looked out the window again. Wesley was lining up to take his turn kicking a ball and running to the other end of the field. He smiled as his little boy kicked hard and then ran, slightly sideways, down the field.

“We hope to see the two of you back in the next few days.”

“Yes.”  Picard stood.  “I want to bring him on the last possible day.  I’m afraid I don’t want to be parted from him too soon.”

“That’s understandable, Captain.” 

####

Picard dreaded the following morning.  The Enterprise was shipping out in less than 36 hours.  He had one final odious task to perform before leaving, and that was abandoning his son at a boarding school.  It didn’t matter how he tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing, guilt ate at him. 

He knew Wesley didn’t understand.  For the child, they were packing up to go on another adventure together. His heart sank as he watched Wesley put another one of his toys into his guardian’s boxes, as he wondered how long he’d be finding toys and how keenly he would miss his non-verbal yet surprisingly noisy companion.

Jean-Luc tucked Wesley into bed and read from the child’s favorite book.  It was a simple story with colorful pictures and few words.  He sat on the side of the boy’s bed until he was sure Wesley was asleep.  In the darkness, Picard let his tears fall. 

The next morning felt like a somber affair for the Captain, despite his little boy running around excitedly in a new shirt that had lions on it.  He’d pointed out a lion in a book a few days before, pointing to his shirt and then back to the book, obviously asking if he could have a shirt with the animal on it. Picard had searched the children’s selections for a shirt that had a lion that wasn’t too childish and replicated it in Wesley’s size.  His little one clapped with glee and danced around, showing off his fine shirt.

“Come on, Wesley.”  Picard fought the lump in his throat as he held out his hand.  All of Wesley’s belongings had already been transported to the school.  “We need to go.”

Wesley fearlessly grasped his guardian’s hand and walked the four blocks to the transporter pad.  He didn’t understand why the man was so sad, but Wesley did all he could to make the man laugh as they walked.  He skipped over cracks and jumped super high over a tiny puddle, then looked up with a silly grin, eager for the approval he received.

One short hour later, Picard fought the urge to cover his ears from the screams he could only hear in his mind.  Wesley’s face had shattered when he realized he wasn’t going with Jean-Luc, and Picard had needed to pry the little arms from around his neck.

“I’m so sorry.”  He whispered against the boy’s hair.  “I’m so sorry.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Picard stalked away from the school, his jaw tight.  He refused to let tears fall in public.  Once he reached the safety of his quarters, now unbearably quiet, he sat at his COMM station.

“Picard to Crusher.”

“Crusher here.”  Beverly looked up from her desk and into the tortured face of her friend. 

“I had to leave him, Beverly.”  He finally lost his battle with tears and unashamedly wept.

Beverly cursed Nechayev under her breath before comforting her friend.  She promised him that they would find a way to bring Wesley with them, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly meets Wesley and they fight once more to bring him home

Beverly was in Jean-Luc’s quarters the first night she was on board, having been picked up at Far Point Station. She looked around his sparse quarters and took in the lone toy that sat over in the corner.

"Jean-Luc, we have a school on this ship and you left your son at a Boarding school?" 

"He's not my son." Picard’s voice was sullen. 

"Well he should be."

"Admiral Nechayev...." 

"Oh, screw Admiral Nechayev! That boy is your son. You know it."

"I do miss him." Picard picked up a small toy he'd found the day after dropping Wesley off at the school. He looked slightly embarrassed when he admitted that he didn't have the heart to put it away or recycle it. 

"We need to go get your son."

Jean-Luc finally nodded. "No promises, but let's arrange shore leave for after this assignment."

"I'll be packed and ready to go."

“Thank you.” Picard leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You don’t know what it means to me…”

“I think I do.” She rose and went to his replicator, requesting two cups of tea. She came and sat down beside him, offering him one of the cups. 

“I’m sorry that I seemed dismissive…”

“Jean-Luc, it’s ok, but I know how I would feel if I had a chance to have one of my children with me.” She cleared her throat. “What barriers is that ten-tentacled monster citing?”

“Ten-tentacled…” Picard chuckled. “She does seem to deserve that a bit.” He nodded. “Her biggest obstacle is that I’d be a single parent, and apparently single parents have difficulties if one of their children is ill. Missed duty shifts, and so on. It’s unfitting for the captain of the flagship to face such a dilemma.”

“Then don’t be a single parent.” She rolled her eyes. “Can you name someone as a co-parent without being married to them?”

“I believe so, yes.” He looked at her askance. “Why?”

“Name me as your co-parent.”

“Are you sure?” Jean-Luc looked at her in surprise. “That’s…”

“A big commitment, I know.” She winked at him. “You can’t honestly tell me that you don’t look at our serving together and living next door to one another while my divorce is still being finalized isn’t moving our relationship forward already?”

Picard scrubbed at his neck. “I was trying to not think of that just yet.” He smiled at her bashfully.

“Jean-Luc, you and I both know that we’ll end up that old married couple.” He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her. 

“We do, do we?”

“Can you honestly tell me the thought hasn’t ever crossed your mind?”

“No.” He kissed her gently. “I’ve thought of it often ever since you said you were leaving Jack.”

“Probably before.” She pinched his side and he squirmed.

“Hey, no distracting from the serious topic at hand.” He gave her a mock glare and she rolled her eyes. 

“Honestly, Jean-Luc. If Nechayev is blocking Wesley’s adoption based on you being a single parent, then don’t be alone in it. Hell, if I know this crew, half of them would sign up for baby-sitting duty if they thought it would help.”

“Then as soon as this assignment is over, we’ll go get our boy.” Beverly leaned happily against him, drinking her tea in silence.

####  
Jean-Luc Picard walked down the road that led to his ward's school, hand in hand with Beverly. 

"There he is." Picard smiled as he pointed to a tiny boy rushing past some larger, older students. 

"I'm glad he's made friends." Beverly raised the hand she held to her lips and kissed his knuckles. 

"It doesn't make it any easier that I had to leave him."

"No, but you're back, and that will mean everything to him." She smiled up at her friend and released his hand. "I'll wait here. You go get his attention so I can meet him."

"Yes, Dear." Picard squeezed her arm and walked away. 

He looked over at the field of playing children and waved when one of them stopped running and stared at him. The brown-haired little boy came running towards him, much faster than he'd gone after the ball he'd previously been chasing. 

Wesley's mouth was open in a silent scream of joy, and Picard's heart broke a little. Doctors had confirmed that there was nothing wrong with the boy's vocal chords, and therapists had so far experienced no success in breaking his silence. Jean-Luc wondered how much damage this most recent upheaval had caused.

"Hello, my boy!" Picard opened his arms and the four-year-old, who was far too small for his age, plowed into his body at full speed, nearly knocking both of them over. "It's good to see you." He ruffled Wesley's hair and picked him up. 

Wesley hugged him tightly once more before letting go and leaning back a little. He gave his hero a shy smile before tapping just below his eye and pointing to his friends. 

"Oh, was I watching you run?" Picard's eyes sparkled with mirth as he made a running motion with two fingers on his other hand. Wes nodded his head and pointed to the ground, this time grinning and wiggling. "Oh, fine. I guess I can put you down."

Once Wesley was back on his feet, he grabbed Picard's hand and tried to drag him toward the school, his free hand gesturing wildly. 

"Wait a moment, son." Wesley stopped and looked at Jean-Luc with wide eyes. Why wasn't he coming?

"I want you to meet someone." Picard knelt down as he watched the boy grow nervous. Wesley bit his lip before nodding. "I've talked about you a lot, and I miss you." Picard ruffled his hair again. "I look forward to every picture you draw me." He grinned and tickled Wesley lightly. The boy mimicked his expressions, and Picard felt a stab of sorrow that he still wasn't understanding what was said to him.

He looked for the promised universal translator and was disappointed when he didn't see it.

"I'm so proud of you." He put his hand on Wesley's face, stroking the little cheek with his thumb. "Now, are you ready to meet my friend?" Jean-Luc smiled. "She's heard all about you." Wesley gave a timid nod when Jean-Luc turned and pointed to a woman who stood to the side watching them.

Beverly had been watching the interaction between the two, and even without hearing, she could see the love each had for the other. She didn't understand how Jean-Luc could leave his son behind, but she wouldn't judge his decisions, either. 

"Beverly? Please come over." Jean-Luc grinned at his friend as she approached. His smile grew as she mouthed the words "he's darling."

Her smile matched his as she approached. “This is Wesley?” 

Jean-Luc nodded. “Wes, I’d like you to meet Beverly.” Wesley hung behind Jean-Luc’s leg and Beverly knelt down to his height. 

“It’s ok, Wesley. I want to be friends.” 

“Beverly is my best friend. You can trust her, I promise.” His voice broke. "I'm sorry he's still not understanding us."

"It's ok." Beverly smiled at the little one, thinking that he was more precious in person than she'd ever realized on screen.

Wesley peeked out from behind Jean-Luc and slowly inched forward. Beverly held out her hand to him and he took it tentatively. Beverly smiled. Her keen doctors eye took in the stunted growth, slightly bowed legs, and stiff hair that typically accompanied malnutrition. She made a mental note to ask the school how he was eating and if he'd experienced many colds. 

“Jean-Luc, I think we need to finalize plans to bring him on board with us. You said he's still not spoken except for crying out in his sleep?" There were tears gleaming in Beverly’s eyes and she resisted the urge to pull Wesley into her arms. She settled for placing a hand on Wesley’s shoulder. “I think we could help him.” Her eyes turned determined. "I know we can."

Jean-Luc frowned. “Beverly...we need to be prepared for a fight with Nechayev. She will play dirty on this."

It was Beverly’s turn to frown. She looked angry on her friend's behalf. "We'll get someone to help us if she blocks you again. I'm completely serious when I saw I will co-parent, in whatever capacity that means." Her last words came out as a whisper. It wasn’t a secret that she and Jack had divorced after she had miscarried their third attempt at having a baby. 

Jean-Luc softly smiled. “We'll try that solution."

To her surprise, Wesley crept closer and touched her face. His eyes filled with tears as he pointed to himself, then to Jean-Luc, and finally down the road. 

Beverly made a "come here" motion with her hand and then pointed to herself and Jean-Luc.

Wesley nodded and hugged his hand to his chest, as if cradling himself. Wesley looked up at Jean-Luc, hoping that he'd not made a mistake in trying to communicate how badly he wanted to be part of a family again.

"Well, then, I guess it's settled." Jean-Luc knelt down to Wesley's height. He pointed to Wesley before splaying his open hand over his own chest. Wesley's eyes filled with relieved tears when Jean-Luc put his hands together and then opened his arms for the small boy to fall into. 

Beverly rested her hand on Wesley's back, and the little one stopped crying for a moment, only to turn from Jean-Luc and wrap his arms tightly around her. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tightly back. 

Jean-Luc sat back on his heels and watched. He felt as if a piece of his life that he didn't know was missing had slid into place. Beverly pressed a kiss to Wesley's hair, and he knew. No more discussions, no more internal debates, no more messages to and from the school: Wesley was leaving with them, no matter what. 

"I wanted to adopt him before." Jean-Luc swallowed hard. "I got all the paperwork in order and even got him released by Epsilon 3. Do you know they never could tell me who his parents were or what his name is?" Picard reached out and stroked Wesley's hair. 

He ran a shaky hand down his face. "I've been so stupid." He met her gaze with tortured eyes. "She got me so confused about how I'd care for him and how I'd handle being a single parent." 

"What do you want to do?"

"He's miserable, Bev." He motioned to the little one still soaking in the affections of his newest acquaintance. His eyes hardened. "He's coming with us. I don't care if it costs me my career, he's coming with us."

"You won't be alone in this, Jean-Luc." Beverly opened her hand and he grasped it. "I'll be with you." She winked. "Even Nechayev won't want to lose both Captain and CMO at the same time."

"You don't know that woman."

"She doesn't know me."

When he finally stood back from her embrace, Wesley smiled brightly and grabbed both of their hands. He tugged, nodding towards the road. 

"We can't just go, Wesley." Picard chuckled. "We have to talk to your teachers first." He knelt and did his best to convey his need to talk to his teachers before they could leave. Beverly patted Wesley's shoulder, and once he'd looked her way, tugged at her shirt. 

Wes made an "oh" face and shook his whole body to say no. He didn't care about his clothes. He just wanted to leave.

Wesley play-pouted before giving in to a fit of silent giggles. He tugged their hands again, as if to say "well, get on with it, then!"

The trio walked toward the school with Wesley holding tight to both of their hands. The adults had a quiet conversation over his head, in which Beverly stated her concern over his physical condition and Jean-Luc agreed and stated his desire to contact Starfleet and complete the adoption process. 

"Who do we have here, Wesley?" A young teacher stood in the door of the large building. Jean-Luc and Beverly both felt Wesley falter in his step. 

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and this is my friend, Doctor Beverly Crusher. We're here to discuss Wesley's progress so we know where to settle him in at the school on our ship."

"Isn't that exciting?" She looked toward Wesley, and Beverly's eyes narrowed. I've seen fake, and if her smile gets any faker, she'll be a replicated doll. 

"Who should we speak to? We need to discuss his health, education, and socialization."

"You'll see Mr. Huddlestone for his classes, Dr. Whitman for health, and Dr. Ames for socialization." Her smile remained plasticky and firmly in place. "Why don't I take you to see our Head, Mrs. Dixon? She can direct you to the others."

"Lead on, please."

They followed "little miss sunshine", as Beverly had already dubbed her, to the main office. 

"Mrs. Dixon? Captain Picard is here to see you about Wesley."

"Which Wesley?" 

"The one that uses the name Picard." Picard looked over at Beverly with irritation. He had left Wesley here because the school had a reputation for being hospitable. His hand jiggled Wesley's, and he looked down, waiting for the boy to meet his gaze. 

He smiled and Wesley nodded, but still looked afraid of whoever was behind that door. 

"I assume the boy is with him?" 

"Yes, and his lady friend." She looked nervously over to Beverly. "They've come to discuss taking him to their starship."

"Fine, fine. Don't stand there all day. Let them in."

"Yes, ma'am." She backed away from the door and re-plastered her smile. "This way, please."

"Thank you." Jean-Luc lifted Wesley into his arms before entering the room. Beverly followed close behind. 

"Welcome." Mrs. Dixon was a tall, portly woman. Her hair was pulled back into a neat, but tight bun that visibly pulled at her temples. 

"Hello." Jean-Luc smiled his best tense-diplomatic-situation smile and held out his hand. "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise, and this is Doctor Crusher. I've come to formally adopt Wesley, and we'll be taking him home with us." 

Mrs. Dixon looked between the couple. She nodded slowly. 

"You are aware that he has several developmental delays and behavioral issues?"

"Yes." Picard fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm the one who found him and brought him here. We've already spent several weeks together and I'm well aware of his difficulties and limitations." 

"Has your wife spent time with him? Does she know what she's signing up for?" 

"Yes, she does." Beverly's eyes flashed with anger. "She's standing right here and can be spoken to." She put a gentle hand on Wesley's leg when she saw him tense at her harsh tone. "I'm a doctor. I have plenty of experience with childhood development and my staff has a dedicated counselor."

"Your staff?" Mrs. Dixon's eyes widened slightly. 

"Yes. My staff. I'm the chief medical officer."

Jean-Luc opened his mouth to correct the educator on their marital status but changed his mind. He saw the expression on her face and was glad it wasn't directed at him.

#####

“I’m sorry, Captain Picard, Doctor Crusher, your application has been denied.” Beverly stared at the head, slack-jawed. 

“What?” 

“I transmitted the requested file to Starfleet, and it came back denied.” 

“Who denied it?” Mrs. Dixon consulted her screen. “Admiral Nechayev.” 

“That woman! Of all the!” Beverly rose from her seat angrily and Jean-Luc caugt her hand. 

“Bev? Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to call Alynna and give her a mouthful!” Beverly’s eyes were blazing and Jean-Luc reached for her other hand. 

“Bev. Beverly. Sweetheart. Calm down. You don’t want to put your job in jeopardy.” 

“What’s she going to do to me? Demote me? She can’t. I’m not her subordinate. I report to Admiral McCoy and you.” 

“Yes, but I report to her.” 

Beverly tugged her hands free. “Alright, fine. I won’t yell at her. I’m just going to...talk to her. With a lot of harsh words.....” Jean-Luc grinned. 

“Be my guest.”

###

Beverly sat stewing at her console. She wanted to call Alynna and raise hell over her decision to deny Jean-Luc's petition to adopt Wesley, but she also wanted to maintain her career. She sat mulling the problem over for several minutes before a possible solution popped into her head. She initiated a call and sat back, expecting a long wait ahead of her. 

"Office of Admiral McCoy." 

"Good afternoon." Beverly spoke far more calmly than she felt. "May I please speak with Admiral McCoy?" 

"May I ask who is calling?" Beverly cleared her throat before replying. 

“Doctor Beverly Howard Crusher.” 

"One moment, please." Beverly got up and got herself a cup of coffee and returned to the console just in time to be taken off hold. 

Admiral Mccoy's concerned face nearly filled the screen. “Beverly, it’s good to see you.” 

Beverly gave a wry smile to her mentor. “You might not say that after I talk to you.” 

“Oh?” 

“I need your help. I know you saw Captain Picard’s reports from his trip to Epsilon Three?” 

Admiral McCoy nodded. “I did. Such a tragedy. So many children.” 

Beverly nodded. “Did you know there was a particular boy that caught Jean-Luc, I mean, Captain Picard’s attention?” 

“I did. Weston or something like that?” 

Beverly smiled. “Wesley, actually. Captain Picard intended on bringing Wesley back with him and raising him, but he was convinced by his superior that it was ill advised as he wouldn’t be able to handle being a single father to a ‘special needs’ child as well as Captain of the flagship.” 

McCoy frowned. “Ill-advised? What utter nonsense!” McCoy tapped at the PADD in front of him and glowered. 

“Beverly, would this have been the same person who has just denied the Captain’s petition to adopt the boy and to bring him onto the Enterprise with you acting as co-parent?” McCoy’s eyebrows had raised slightly when he read Beverly’s name on the petition. 

“Yes Sir, it would be. I'm not sure of how to speak with her and appeal this without compromising either of our careers." 

She swallowed hard against the tears that were brewing behind her eyes. She wanted – no, she needed – Wesley on the Enterprise with them. She knew it was a bit unconventional to co-parent an orphan with someone who wasn’t a spouse, but it wasn’t as if she and Jean-Luc couldn’t prove a long history together. Admiral McCoy fixed her with a hard stare.

"You don't appeal it." Beverly stared at her mentor, slack-jawed. She wanted to scream. Would no one help them rescue this little boy? 

Admiral McCoy saw the flash of anger in her eyes and held up his hand. “You misunderstand me, Beverly. *You* don’t appeal it. You leave it with me. I guarantee you the signed and approved paperwork will be transmitted to you within the hour. Get that little boy ready to live with you. McCoy out.” 

The screen went dark and Beverly let out a deep sigh followed by a laugh of glee. She tapped her badge. “Crusher to Picard.” 

“Picard here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Admiral McCoy pulled up the paperwork that Jean-Luc had filed during his first petition to adopt. Everything was filled out except for "date of birth". Instead of having a star date entered, "unknown" had been typed in. McCoy frowned. That wouldn't do. Every child needed a birthday.   
  
With a flash of inspiration, McCoy referenced Picard's file and quickly searched for the Epsilon 3 mission notes.  He smiled when he located the date the captain had first met his son. What better day to choose for his birthday?    
  
"You won't be listed as an orphan for long, Kiddo." His eyes narrowed as he read the note Nechayev had attached to the paperwork.  He scoffed and deleted it. _Of all the insidious, hateful nonsense._  
  
He waited a moment before hitting his COMM button.   
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Please inform Admiral Nechayev that her presence is requested in my office at her earliest convenience."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"That means now. I want her ass in my office in the next thirty minutes."

####

"I wasn't aware that being an elderly admiral permitted demanding other admirals to be at your beck and call." Nechayev stormed into his office and sat down.   
  
"I outrank you, and frankly, I'm doing you a favor by not reporting you to the ethics committee.  Instead, I'm going to give you a chance to make this right."  
  
"Have you read all of the reports from Captain Picard's time on that planet?" McCoy fixed Nechayev with an angry look.   
  
"Not all, but..."   
  
"Do you know that after he brought Wesley up to the ship to receive care, that I got a call about how bad that child was? Another day or two, and he'd have died of starvation or exposure. Perhaps he'd have died that night from the mixture." McCoy sat back. "You sent him back down there."   
  
"Yes, I felt..."   
  
"You felt nothing." He sneered at her. "I've read the reports and looked at the scans of every child he found and buried." Nechayev's eyes widened as McCoy's narrowed.   
  
"Oh, yes. He buried over two dozen children, all around that boy's age. Wes was right there the whole time, and probably saw some of his friends or whatever they were to him checked for life-signs and then scanned for partial autopsies later and buried." The old man rose from his chair and towered over her. "Picard made careful notes, including the day Wesley tried to shake one of the dead children awake and then cried for hours after, when he realized Picard had put him in the ground like the others.  Don't you dare try to tell me he doesn't need to be on that ship with the man who rescued him. He knows what he was saved from and loves him for it."  
  
"Captain Picard became distracted during a meeting regarding the Enterprise.  I can't have the captain of our flagship..."  
  
"Yes, you can, and yes, you will." McCoy wasn't about to back down. "You can either sign that paperwork and finalize the adoption of Wesley Picard, or you can find yourself the subject of an inquiry regarding discriminatory and downright damned elitist behavior." He fairly spat his words. "I was a doctor before you were born.  I was a captain by the time you got out of the academy. I can give you a detailed list of the physical and emotional problems caused by ongoing trauma."  
  
She opened her mouth to argue, and he waved his hand.  "If I have to do that, it'll be because I'm testifying at an inquiry." She shut her mouth and set her jaw. "Like you never got distracted during a meeting when your grandson broke his arm. A meeting with 7 admirals, 3 captains, and how many diplomats?"  
  
"Fourteen." Nechayev had long since dropped her defiant gaze. _Damn this man and his ability to fight dirty._ She held out her hand. "I'll approve the adoption and living situation."   
  
"Good." He leaned back on his desk. "I'll stay here and watch to be sure it doesn't get forgotten in the business of your day."  
  
Alynna grimaced but brought up the file. She marked all pertinent lines and signed it. She began closing it when he spoke up.   
  
"Nice try, Admiral." He rolled his eyes.  "I may be old, but I know how to send paperwork to the legal offices." She sighed and hit send.  
  
McCoy watched the younger admiral leave with an intense sense of satisfaction.  It felt good to knock her down a peg.

Admiral McCoy contacted Beverly once again after he finished his meeting with Nechayev. She paused when she tabbed to Wesley’s new birth certificate. Name: Wesley Robert Picard. Father: Jean-Luc Picard. Mother: Beverly Crusher.   
  
“Admiral....you listed me as his mother.”   
  
“Well, aren’t you?”   
  
“I....” she trailed off. Was she? But then that would make her and Jean-Luc parents together and her heart began to race. She finally shook her head at the aged Admiral. “No. Jean-Luc is his father...I’m just willing to help out. Be the co-parent he needs, until…”  She broke off her sentence with a blush.   
  
“Until you’re married, isn’t that right?” He smiled gently at her.  “Scuttlebutt makes its way even to my old ears.  Being his parent, even if you’re not married to his father, isn’t that being a mother?”   
  
“More like…a god mother?” Beverly tentatively spoke. On screen, Admiral McCoy was getting agitated with her.   
  
“Listen girlie,” Beverly bristled slightly at being called girlie, but let it slide since she was speaking to Admiral McCoy. “You wouldn’t have called me to help if you didn’t care deeply for both that boy and that captain of yours.” Beverly opened her mouth to protest and McCoy held up a hand.   
  
“Don’t interrupt your elders.” She shut her mouth, but smirked. “You _want_ that boy to call you his mother. I can tell.”   
  
“I...”   
  
“I know you had problems trying to have a baby of your own, Beverly. Listen to your old mentor here. In all my years in this galaxy, I’ve learned that some things happen for a reason. It’s simple. You need to be a mother, and that boy needs a mother. Simple.”   
  
“O...kay..but...Jean-Luc and I _aren’t_ together. Won’t people talk?” Admiral McCoy shrugged.   
  
“You don’t think my name used to regularly be in the scuttlebutt back in the day? You have to let it go, girlie.”   
  
“I’ll try.”   
  
“Good. Now, are you going to go get your son?”  
  
“Admiral, let me talk this over with Jean-Luc, first. I don’t want to agree to anything he isn’t willing to entertain.”   
  
“Ah, now there’s the Beverly Howard I met when she was a cadet! Go get him, girlie!”  
  
Beverly tapped her COMM button. "Howard to Picard."  
  
"Picard here." She could hear children laughing in the background.   
  
"Jean-Luc, I need to ask you a question and then call Admiral McCoy back. Where are you?"  
  
"At the playground. I'll wait here."  
  
"Thank you.  Howard out."   
  
She carried the PADD to the field, cradling it against her. Her arms were crossed, almost as if protecting her heart from the rejection she knew was coming.   
  
"Hi." He smiled and held out his hand. She grasped it and he pulled her gently to his side.    
  
"Hi." She followed his pointed finger and saw their boy sitting in a circle, waiting for his turn to be tapped in the game.   
  
"What did you need to ask me about?"  
  
"I know we talked about me co-parenting, but hadn't discussed his actual adoption, would it be just you, or both of us."  
  
"Hm." He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, tapping the PADD.  "I assume this is the adoption form pack?"  
  
"Yes." Her voice shook a bit.   
  
"May I see it?" She nodded and held it away from her body. He carefully read and scrolled, pressing occasional and unconscious kisses to her hair as he read. "It looks good to me." His thumb stroked her side.    
  
"You saw that I'm listed as his mother?"   
  
"I did." Jean-Luc cleared his throat. "It makes sense. If one of us can't sign for something, the other can." He took a deep breath. "We love one another, Beverly.  I know it's too soon, but I hope that one day we'll be married, and he'd be your son anyway."  
  
She nodded. "I wanted to sign, but..."  
  
"You didn't want to before I agreed."   
  
"Yes." She sighed and leaned back against him. "People are going to talk, you know."  
  
"They already do." He chuckled. "May as well give them something real to chatter about and take care of our boy in the process."  
  
"You first." She stood straight and turned around to face him. He took the PADD and initialed all of the places, and then handed it to Beverly.  She smiled as she added her initials.   
  
She passed it back and he signed the last form, affixing his thumbprint as well. He handed it to her and watched, almost mesmerized as she followed suit. She added her thumbprint and hit send. Their eyes met a brief moment before he leaned in to kiss her.   
  
"I need to go call Admiral McCoy." She backed away but then moved back towards him and repaid his kiss with another. "I'll contact you once it's all done?"   
  
"I'll have our boy ready."   
  
"Let him play for a bit. I don't know how long this will take."   
  
"Yes, Maman." He winked at her, but she smiled the whole way back to the console.  
  
She sat and tapped her COMM panel. "Dr. Howard to the Office of Admiral McCoy."  
  
Ten short minutes later, McCoy was smiling through another conversation with his favorite CMO.

“I’m going to change my name to Howard, Admiral.”  Beverly blushed slightly.  “Before I initial and attach my thumbprint, I’d like to begin the process of changing my name, so that his birth certificate has Howard instead of Crusher.”

“I was wondering if we’d be doing that.”  The grizzled old man’s face split into a wider smile.  “That won’t take long at all.  Get that finished, and I’ll make the changes to his documents here.  It won’t have any impact on Jean-Luc’s initials or thumbprint.  Then, we’ll get this finished.”

Beverly sat at her console and quickly filled out the necessary forms.  She cited her pending divorce as the reason for the change and took a deep breath as she hit “send”. By the time she arrived back at the Enterprise, Beverly Crusher would be no more.

She thanked the admiral once more before ending her call with McCoy so he could push through another of the final stages of this process for them. 

McCoy tapped his COMM again.    
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Get me legal."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He sat back and waited. His COMM buzzed and he answered it.   
  
"McCoy here."  
  
"What can we do for you, Admiral?"  
  
"It came to my attention today that some rather important paperwork was misplaced a few months ago, and a family is in desperate need of it being finalized."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Admiral Nechayev just sent it out. I'm calling to follow up and make sure you understand the need to hurry."  
  
"Of course." McCoy gave the man the reference number. The clerk whistled.  "This is late. I'm sorry our offices misplaced this."  
  
"It's alright, Commander." McCoy cleared his throat.  "It's just that the boy and his parents are about to be separated if this doesn't get finished. How fast can you get this filed?"  
  
"I'm doing it now, Sir."  
  
"Wonderful.  Send me the reference number when you've finished?"  
  
"I have it now, Sir."   
  
"Good. I'll take it now."  
  
He smiled as he jotted down the number and contacted Dr. Beverly Howard at her console once again.   
  
"I have some good news for you and your family." His smiling face sent relief through Beverly.  She put her hands to her mouth and let a sob escape.   
  
"Don't start crying, girlie." His smile brightened. "There are certain perks that come with being the oldest living admiral." He gave her a moment to collect herself again. "I've got an adoption file number for you if you're ready."  
  
"How long do we have to get it finalized?"  
  
"It's done." He nodded. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Her hands shook as she typed the number he gave her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes once more.   
  
Wesley's birth certificate listed Jean-Luc as his father and her as his mother. Her eyes widened when she took in his middle name. *Robert* Jean-Luc's brother and her father.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course. Go get your son. McCoy out."  
  
Her hands shook as she affixed her thumbprint and carefully signed next to it.  She headed for Mrs. Dixon's office again, this time armed with the documentation needed.

####  
  
"Wesley!" Picard called over the shouts of happy children playing.  He grinned when his son stopped chasing the ball he'd been after and ran towards him.    
  
He held his hand out and Wesley grasped it tightly.  "Come on. Let's go pack your bag. We're going home." He unconsciously pointed to himself and the little boy while talking.   
  
Wes' eyes grew wide. He let go of Picard's hand and used both to point first to himself and then to Jean-Luc. He made his fingers "walk" before slapping them together in a way that could either mean "together" or "sandwich", depending on the context.  
  
"Yes." Picard swung him up into his arms and hugged him tightly for a moment.  "We're going home together." He nodded as he spoke. Wesley squirmed, and Picard put him down. The little one smiled brightly as he grabbed his new parent's hand and began dragging him towards the dormitory.    
  
"Is this all you have?" Picard looked in frustration at the little dresser Wesley had led him to. He'd packed the few articles of clothing in the same little bag he'd dropped the boy off with. "Where are your toys?"  
  
Wesley just stared at him in confusion. Picard finally gave up.  "No matter. We'll just get you new clothes and toys." He ruffled his son's hair while Wesley pretended to be outraged.  He flattened his hair and then smiled, as if to reassure Jean-Luc that he wasn't really upset.  
  
"Are you boys ready to go?" Beverly stood in the door with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I just need to go back to the office and sign him out. Did the paperwork come through?"  
  
"Yes."  She waved back at Wesley, blowing him a kiss when he waved at her. "I couldn't believe he got it finalized so quickly.  I don't know what strings he pulled, but I'm grateful."  
  
"Thank you." He held the PADD out to her.  "Now to go sign him out of this dreadful place."  
  
"Already done." She grinned. "Mother's privilege."  
  
Jean-Luc stood and kissed her forehead gently as he took the PADD from her hands.  He put it in Wesley's small bag and held his hand out to the boy.   
  
"Let's take our boy home."   


###  
  
"Captain Picard to the Enterprise."  Picard smiled as he watched Beverly set their son up with his own corner to play in.  She kept Wesley occupied while Picard began the sequences for getting them cleared for take-off.  The little one smiled and picked up one of his new toys, a replication of his favorite toy from before, graduated rings that fit on a formed post.  
  
"It's good to hear from you, Sir." Riker smiled. He liked being in charge, but it would be nice to turn the reins back over to the proper owner.   
  
"We're leaving soon, Number One. The trip back should only take us a couple of days. In the meantime, I need to speak with Mr. LaForge."  
  
Riker looked over to the communications specialist and raised his eyebrows. "Absolutely, Sir. I'll have you transferred now."  
  
"LaForge here."  
  
"Geordi, I need for you to add a second bedroom to my quarters. Feel free to make my main room smaller.  Also, Dr. Howard and I will need a door added between our quarters."  
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Remove part of the wall and install a door to connect our quarters. Please ensure that we can have privacy from one another, but also that we can open it on command."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He sounded hesitant, so Beverly spoke up.   
  
"It's alright, Geordi. I'm here and give full permission for a door to connect our quarters."   
  
"I'll have a team get on that right away, sirs."  
  
"Good man. Picard out."  
  
####

Jean-Luc and Beverly spent their first night of parenthood watching their son sleeping while they discussed many things that hadn’t seemed important before.

"I must admit that I'm not fond of 'Daddy'." Picard made a face when he said the word.  
  
"What would you prefer?"  
  
"Père."  
  
"Pere?" Beverly’s eyes widened. "Jean-Luc, you always said you felt that was so cold when you were young. You actually want your son to use it?"   
  
Jean-Luc held out his hands. "I'm in my fifties. Daddy is for young men."   
  
"No, Daddy signifies someone with a young child." She nodded to the couch where their son currently slept, curled into his usual little ball, complete with his thumb firmly in his mouth. "What would you prefer, a name that is comforting and approachable, or dignified and cold?"   
  
"I want my son to be able to come to me, but I'm the captain of the ship, i need to maintain a sense of authority."   
  
"You also have a four-year-old son."   
  
"True. But....isn't Daddy a little…silly?"   
  
"Coming out of the mouth of a teenager, sure. But Wes is four. It's completely normal."   
  
"Ok. Daddy and Mommy it is." Beverly grinned.   
  
"Great. *Daddy*." She winked and Jean-Luc just shook his head.  
  
Wesley wandered from the small room a little while later, sleep still lurking in his eyes. Beverly smiled and held out her arms. He readily snuggled into her breast and fell back to sleep.   
  
"I wonder why he does that?" Jean-Luc reached over and gently brushed at his son's temple.   
  
"Does what?"  
  
"Wakes up only to fall back to sleep at the first bit of comfort."  
  
"Think of how many times you crawled into your mother's lap for comfort when you were little."  
  
Picard fell silent for several minutes.  "I suppose I never kept track, because the comfort was always available."  
  
"Do you remember cuddling with your father?"   
  
Jean-Luc shook his head.  "I can't remember a single time."   
  
"Well, then I suggest that one of the ways you should try to be different is to cuddle with your son." Beverly smiled. "He'll sleep for a while.  Why don't you take him for a bit, and I’ll replicate a book with lots of colors and few words. You can read him back to sleep later."  
  
"Is reading an activity that will bring us together?"  
  
"Yes, Jean-Luc. Hold him on your lap. Cradle him if you wish. I'll select some children's stories for little ones just learning to speak and you can pick from them."  
  
"I'd like that." Picard smiled tentatively before standing. "I'll be back in a bit."   
  
Almost without thought, he bent and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, as he had done thousands of times before.  He paused before pressing a fleeting kiss to Wesley's head.   
  
Beverly watched him turn to check the auto-nav and pressed her own kiss to Wesley's head.  "Daddy and I love you so much." She leaned her head back on the couch. "We really need a rocking chair, kiddo."  


The trip was mostly uneventful.  Wesley enjoyed wandering around the yacht. Jean-Luc expressed unease at how far Wesley had regressed, but Beverly held out the hope that being with them may help him catch back up.   
  
"He was dressing himself." Jean-Luc looked over at her once he finished helping Wesley change his clothes after a potty accident.   
  
"He's under a lot of stress, Jean-Luc."   
  
"But he's with us." His face paled. "Did he want to stay there, and we misunderstood?"  
  
"Jean-Luc." She sounded slightly exasperated and he sat back. "Does he look unhappy to you?"   
  
He looked over to the little boy who was already busy pretending some game with one of his toys.  Picard relaxed a little.   
  
"No." He laughed at himself. "I'm being overly anxious, aren't I?"  
  
"Extremely." She nodded. "He's once again been moved from his home. That school, as horrid as it was, was his home. It was still far better than Epsilon 3, but it was home. For all he knows, this little ship is his new home. He doesn't understand that we're going to a bigger ship.  He doesn't understand that you're a captain or that we're not always going to be with him. He doesn't understand that he'll go to school, or that that he'll have new friends. He's adjusting the best he can, and sometimes that means a regression in behavior."  
  
"My poor boy."   
  
"He's not so poor anymore." Beverly smiled. "He's warm, safe, happy, and definitely well fed." They both grinned at the memory of his first taste of ravioli the night before. His eyes had lit up as he chewed the first bite and he'd finished two servings before he let out a loud burp.    
  
His eyes had widened and he'd looked between the two adults with a mortified expression.  Beverly wondered if perhaps he'd not belched in a long time because of malnutrition and decided to ask Jean-Luc if he'd heard the child burp before.    
  
Beverly had nearly admonished Jean-Luc when he let out a loud and very intentional belch. She stopped her complaint when she saw him pat his chest with his fist and say, "excuse me". Wesley had visibly relaxed... and when he belched again later, he tapped his own chest with his tiny fist. 

####

“Picard to Enterprise.”

“Enterprise.”  Riker stood on the bridge and smiled.  “It’s good to hear from you, Sir.”  
  
"Thank you, Number One. We'll be docking in a few minutes."  
  
"Very well, Sir." Riker ended the transmission and contacted the shuttle bay to prepare for the landing.  "Commander Data, you have the bridge."   
  
"Aye, Sir."   
  
"Counselor Troi, please join me."  
  
"Sir." The part Betazoid rose with a smile on her face. Deanna had a unique family heritage with afforded her the ability to read minds like most Betazoids, but also to be able to sense the emotions of those she was close to. She had briefly reached out to the Captain and Doctor and was surprised to ‘hear’ them thinking about creating a child’s bedroom. Curiously, she also heard a third voice. It was a child’s voice filled with glee, jabbering away with unintelligible sounds. She touched the little one's mind more intently and smiled at the feeling of love that eminated from them. The love from parent to child was undeniable, as was his love for them.    
  
In the Captain's yacht, Wesley was sitting in Beverly's lap. His head was pushed back against her chest, and he was giggling soundlessly yet wildly as one of her hands kept him from falling while the other made silly attempts to tickle. He'd push her hand away, and then wait for her to attack again, obviously eager for her to continue the game. 

####  
  
"Ok, Wes." Picard ruffled his son's hair. "Ready to meet some people?"  Wesley shook his head and clung to Beverly.  Picard frowned.  "Are you afraid I'm going to leave you again?"   
  
Wesley stared at his new father, completely confused. Had he been brought here only to be left again? Tears filled his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Had he been bad?  
  
Beverly tightened her arms around him and squeezed lightly. _Damned Nechayev_.  "Jean-Luc, he doesn't understand us." Her voice was quiet and soothing.  "Did they use universal translators when speaking with you on the planet?"  
  
"No." Jean-Luc sat back, realization washing over him. "The adults all knew Standard."  
  
Jean-Luc reached out and took Wesley. He set the child on his knees, holding behind his bony back. He pointed to himself, then tapped Wesley gently on the chest. He smiled sadly as he returned to the basic signs he and the boy had worked out during their travels on his home planet.  "Me, you, together.  Eat, sleep."  
  
Wesley sighed in relief and leaned against Jean-Luc's chest. His Daddy hugged him and kissed the top of his head.  "I'll never leave you like that again, son. I promise."  
  
The two cuddled for a little while longer before Jean-Luc set Wesley on his feet. Jean-Luc made more signs, his fingers "walking", and Wesley nodded. Jean-Luc held out his hand and his son grabbed it desperately.   
  
The door opened and Wesley latched on to Beverly's as well. Both of them could feel his tiny body trembling. Beverly exchanged a quick look with Jean-Luc before scooping the terrified boy into her arms.   
  
"Daddy and I have got you, Pun’kin." She whispered into his ear and he settled down at her gentle tone. He leaned his head on her shoulder and patted her shoulder as his other thumb crept towards his mouth. Beverly considered tugging his thumb from his mouth, but decided his comfort was more important than appearance.   
  
He wished he could tell them that he didn't understand them, but he already knew two words: Daddy and Mommy.  He belonged with them.   



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnnaOnTheMoon wants me to remind everyone that while I listed her as co-creator for the first chapter, the story is mostly me. lol OOPS! See, this is what I mean by she's always saving my tush...

Deanna watched the family emerge from the yacht with happiness. Despite the child's spike in fear when first descending, he had calmed and was watching them with curious eyes. She smiled and waved, and he turned his head, as if afraid of acknowledging her.    
  
"Welcome back, Captain." Riker's voice boomed out. "Doctor Crusher." He smiled and nodded to the woman. Deanna nearly rolled her eyes at his disappointed thought that he'd not ask her out now.  "Who's this?"  
  
"This is our son, Wesley." Picard smiled and patted Wesley's back. Wesley picked up his head and looked at Jean-Luc. "We're going to keep this short and head for our quarters. We'll introduce him after he's had some time to acclimate to life on a ship."  
  
Wesley had kept his thumb firmly in his mouth the whole time but took it out to wave to Jean-Luc for attention.  Picard held up his hands as if saying "what?" and Wesley shook his head. He patted Beverly's shoulder, then his chest, and finally pointed to Jean-Luc before walking his fingers a short way and then clapping them together.    
  
"Yes, Wes. We're going together." Picard repeated Wesley's movements while he spoke, and Deanna's eyes widened.    
  
No wonder she had heard only gibberish from the child so far. He had been making whatever sounds passed for words in his silent world. She watched as Beverly poked his belly and Wesley giggled but made no sound. *this explains their protectiveness."  
  
Jean-Luc stood and watched the two play for a moment. Beverly pinched behind Wesley's knee and the child jerked in her arms.  Jean-Luc was certain that had he made a sound, the loud squeal of laughter would have hurt all of their ears. "We should go. I have a feeling he’ll reach the point of overload soon.”

 

“I hope engineering childproofed as we asked them to.” Jean-Luc nodded as he started to walk away with Beverly following.  Wesley still rode comfortably in her arms.   
  
"Our first order of business will be to set up his room and recreate his toys.  That damned school misplaced them all."

 

Riker looked after them in confusion before turning to Troi.  “Did he just say _our_ son?”

 

“Yes.”  Deanna laughed as she shook her head.  “Don’t ask them about it, or I’ll tell Beverly you intended to ask her out.”

 

“That’s not fair.”  He scowled at his former lover.

 

“All is fair when serving aboard the same ship.”  She patted his arm.  “Come along.  They’ll share their story when they’re ready.”

 

The Picard/Howard family travelled down the corridors of the Enterprise.  They garnered some attention, but nothing that a stern look from their Captain didn't quell.  Wesley looked around the best he could with his head on Beverly's shoulder.    
  
They reached Jean-Luc's quarters and the door opened. Beverly set Wesley down, and he grabbed at Jean-Luc's hand. He was relieved when the man picked him up and showed him around.  They went first to the food replicator, then the bathroom.  Jean-Luc's bedroom was next, and then to Wesley's room.   
  
Brightly colored furniture and bedding greeted them. Picard set Wesley down and extended his hand as if inviting the boy to look around.    
  
Wesley looked at the room with wide eyes and turned back towards Jean-Luc. He thumped his hand against his chest and then pointed at the room as if to say, “Is this mine?”   
  
Jean-Luc knelt down to Wesley’s level and nodded at him slowly. Jean-Luc lightly tapped Wesley’s chest, then pointed to the room while nodding his head. “Yes, Wesley. This is your room.” A bright smile spread across Wesley’s face and he ran to the bed and jumped on it, making Jean-Luc chuckle.   
  
“I should be telling you not to jump on the bed, but...go ahead.”  
  
"I suppose at some point we'll have to find a way to set some rules." Beverly snickered as her son bounced off the wall and landed on the bed.     
  
"True. We can't have the Captain's son running around completely untamed, can we?" Beverly smacked his arm.   
  
"If he never learns manners, I'm blaming you."  
  
"Oh? And what if he grows up to be a complete gentleman?"   
  
"Then it'll be due to me." She folded her arms across her chest before bumping shoulders with him.   
  
"There's no way for me to come out on top here, is there?"  
  
"Nope." Beverly shook her head. "You've never had a chance."  
  
"I suppose that's to be expected." He drew her in for a quick hug.   
  
Wesley sat suddenly.  His face was pale and Beverly sighed. Malnutrition had reared its ugly head again.    
  
"How long will this happen?" Jean-Luc went to his son and picked him up.   
  
"He's still malnourished.  When he's properly nourished, this should stop."  
  
"Still?" His face went ashen. "Were they feeding him according to his prescribed diet?"  
  
"I don't think so. We'll need to keep giving him small meals several times a day. He's not eaten in a few hours.  I'm sorry, I should have paid closer attention."  
  
"Hey, I'm just as guilty." Jean-Luc squeezed her shoulder as he passed. "What would be good for him now?"  
  
"He seems to like apples and cheese." She walked to the replicator and ordered his snack, adding in the phrase "Picard, nutrient dense".   
  
They sat at the table together as Wes ate his snack. Jean-Luc ordered a cup of milk for him, and he drank greedily before lifting his cup and asking for more by raising his eyebrows and shaking the cup gently.    
  
"Sure." Picard smiled as he got another cup of milk, this time with chocolate.    
  
Wesley finished most of his apples and cheese and his second cup of milk. He yawned and Beverly stood and held out her hand. He grasped it tiredly and allowed her to lead him to his new room.   
  
She pulled back the covers on his bed and helped him get situated.  He patted her hand and smiled as his eyes closed. She kissed his forehead after straightening his blankets.  He was asleep before she was out of the room.  
  
"Is he alright?"   
  
"He will be." She squeezed her co-parent's hand. "We need to get him on a feeding and sleeping schedule.  Now that we're home, it'll be easier."   
  
"What about school?"  
  
"His teacher will need to allow his snacks." Beverly sat on the couch. "We do need to discuss one other part of this, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd like to take another day or two of leave and get him used to daycare. I can't see that signing him up for school would do any good." He began to object and Beverly held up her hand. "Ok, how will you help him learn to count to 100."  
  
"Ah." Picard sat back. "I don't know."  
  
"Exactly. Do I think Mrs. Dixon was right and he's been affected intellectually by malnutrition? Very possibly, but those effects can sometimes be healed, especially with the latest medical technology. However, putting him into a class where he understands nothing will set him up for failure later."  
  
"By reinforcing the belief that he doesn't understand."   
  
"Right."  
  
"Daycare, eh?"   
  
"Yes. I think it would be best to introduce him first and let them learn a bit."   
  
"Learn each other?" Beverly nodded.   
  
"I'll take him to daycare tomorrow morning and stay with him until naptime. I'll leave when he's asleep and come back later in the afternoon."  
  
"Won't he be scared?"  
  
"Maybe, but he needs to learn that one of us will come get him." She sighed. "I can't think of any other way to teach him."  
  
"Why don't you have a meeting with his teacher before doing anything that drastic? She may have other ideas."  
  
Beverly sat quietly for a moment before she leaned her head on his shoulder.  "That's why I love you." She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I'm going to sign him up for school and see who his teacher will be. If we set a meeting time, can you arrange to be there?"  
  
He smiled. “Yes...uhm....sure....uhm...I love you, too.” He wrapped his arm around Beverly and pulled her against his shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “We make a good team.”  
  
"We do." She smiled at him and her eyes darted to his lips before she patted his knee and rose. "Ok, I'm headed out."  
  
Jean-Luc watched her nearly run from his quarters.  He smiled. Out in the corridor, she leaned against the wall and buried her face in her hands.   
  
_What are you doing, Beverly Howard? You just got divorced, became a CMO, and adopted a child. What the hell are you thinking?_ She took a deep breath.  _Don't ruin the best friendship you've ever had._ She took another deep breath. _I love you. Did you really have to say that? The rules have changed._  
  
She straightened up and squared her shoulders. Another moment of centering and she was headed for the school to get Wesley registered.   
  
The turbolift came and she found herself alone in the small space. Her mind drifted to the moment in her quarters.  Had she imagined his slow smile? _He said he loved me, too._ She bit her lip. _Did he mean it, or did he mean it like always? As my best friend who keeps me at arms-length because he feels like he has to?_  
  
####  
  
Beverly rubbed her forehead for the fourth time. This woman was trying.  Beverly went over her son's needs once again.    
  
"I'm sorry, is there another person I can speak to?" Beverly finally gave up.   
  
"Yes." The aide smiled brightly.  "I think you'll want to speak to Miss Hahn.  She's our Special Needs educator."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?"  
  
The young aide's face fell. "I'm supposed to gather all the information first."   
  
"You have what you need." Beverly felt like shooing the woman away. "Please go get Miss Hahn."   
  
"Hello." Miss Hahn turned out to be a tall Boolean.  "I'm sorry if Hannah was bothersome.  She tries so hard but is still learning."   
  
"Indeed." Beverly tried to not roll her eyes. "I'm here to enroll my son in either Preschool or daycare, but he has special needs. I want to talk with you about which would be the most beneficial for him."  
  
"Of course, Dr. Howard." She smiled as she pulled up Beverly's recently submitted forms. "Oh, I thought he was the Captain's son."  
  
"He is." Miss Hahn's eyes grew round.   
  
"But he's yours, too?"   
  
Beverly gave the teacher a hard stare. "Yes."   
  
"So, you and the captain...."   
  
Beverly threw up her hands. "Are none of your business, and I'd advise you to not talk to your superiors like that again. I realize you are civilian, but you should still respect the chain of command. Now, can we get back to discussing my son's needs?"  
  
"Of course." The teacher looked quickly away and opened a new file. "Please describe for me the nature of your son's needs."  
  
Beverly launched into a detailed report of her son's needs, only to be stopped short by Miss Hahn when she mentioned his inability to speak.    
  
"Have you attempted sign language?"   
  
"What?" Beverly sat back. "Well, we've got some things worked out, but they're incredibly basic and he can't express himself beyond facial expressions and other body language."  
  
"I will happily provide you with an excellent program for learning sign. May I suggest that you learn to sign in Standard instead of any of the other languages you speak? This may help him begin to understand spoken language, as well."  
  
"That's..." Beverly blew out a shuddering breath. There was a way they could begin to talk, really talk, with their son.  
  
Miss Hahn smiled as she typed in a code and sent it to both the CMO and the Captain.  "If you have any leave left, please spend it learning with your son." She held up a finger to ask Beverly to wait before she left. "Don't be surprised if he learns faster than you do. You have other means of communication.  For him, this is a way to finally say more than bare needs."  
  
"Thank you." Beverly dashed out of the educational center, eager to share her news with Jean-Luc.   
  
####  
  
Jean-Luc, Beverly, and Wesley sat in a holographic living room with a programmed teacher before them.  The hologram spoke as she signed, letting them know she would begin their lessons with basic family names.  
  
She held up a poster that had a mother rocking an infant. "Baby". She said the word as she signed it, then pointed to the infant and signed the word again.   
  
Wesley perked up with interest. He hadn't understood where they were going, but he liked spending time with his parents.    
  
"Mother." The hologram repeated the process with the woman in the picture, when Wesley jumped excitedly to his feet.   
  
He turned around and faced Beverly with a huge smile on his face. He proudly tapped his own chest with his open hand, the sign they knew he used to refer to himself.  He signed baby, and then pointed to Beverly.  Her breath caught as tears filled her eyes. He pointed to her and signed "mother".   
  
He did it again before turning to the short piles of signs and sorting through them. He cast aside a picture of an older woman and then a child by themselves.  He picked up a picture with a young man and a little boy.   
  
Wesley's expression was determined as he slapped the picture down and wordlessly demanded the teacher show him the word.   
  
"Father." The hologram repeated the same process she had with the other picture.    
  
Wesley turned triumphantly to Jean-Luc. He drew himself up to his full height before signing the same as he had for Beverly, only using the proper sign for "father".   
  
He wasn't sure why they were crying that he learned, but he did understand their outstretched arms as an invitation to cuddle.  He climbed onto Daddy's lap and gratefully sank into their embrace.   
  
He had names they could understand now. The family cuddled for a little while longer before Wesley's curiosity got the better of him. He climbed down from the couch and stood before the hologram.   
  
He picked up the picture he'd tossed aside earlier of the little boy all on his own.  He tapped it, demanding to be shown the word.   
  
Beverly grasped Jean-Luc's hand as they watched him begin to communicate.  He signed the word "child" and then "baby". The hologram signed the word "no" and corrected his effort.   
  
Wesley cocked his head to the side and pointed to the picture.  "Father." He intentionally used the wrong sign and got a "no" again. He switched pictures and pointed to the child in that photo and signed "child". The hologram gave a different sign, and his eyes brightened.    
  
He turned to his parents and shook his head no while making the sign. Then he nodded and made the sign for yes. He turned back in time to see the hologram making a new sign.   
  
He repeated his yes and no exercise and the hologram once again signed a word he could use for good or right. He grinned.    
  
"Oh my gods." Jean-Luc sat back and watched as Wesley went to various piles and searched for pictures of words he wanted to know. "He's brilliant."

Beverly had enough leave to take the next two days off to spend getting their son acquainted with his preschool class. They spent hours in the holodeck with Wesley soaking up every bit of sign that he could learn.  He proudly met his Daddy at the door each night with a signed “hi, Daddy!” followed by a showcase of the words he’d learned that day, carefully translated by his Mommy. Jean-Luc celebrated with his little boy over his ability to communicate more.

His next success was when he correctly communicated that he wanted an apple, cheese, and pretzels for his snack.  He sat chewing and dancing to a rhythm only he could hear as he celebrated his success, and Beverly broke all the rules of respecting Jean-Luc’s position and contacted him in his ready room to tell him of Wesley’s newest accomplishment.

“I need to catch up.”  Jean-Luc had smiled at his co-parent.  “I know you two are able to spend a lot more time, and I know that he’ll be learning more in school.”  Jean-Luc asked Beverly to hold for a moment and made sure he wasn’t needed on the bridge.  “How did his first day go?”

“He was nervous, but he did good.  He only cried for a little bit and was able to understand that I’d be back.”  She smiled broadly.  “You should have seen him when I picked him up, Jean-Luc.  He was playing with another little one, and they were learning to sign colors together.”

“That’s wonderful.”  His door buzzer sounded.  “I need to go.  Tell Wesley I’m proud of him.”  Picard ended the transmission.  “Come.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words in italics are signed

Jean-Luc was still on the bridge and Wesley was yawning and crying.  He'd had a long day for his first full day of school, Bev had gone back to sickbay for her second full day, as Jean-Luc had been off duty the day before to get Wesley from preschool.   
  
_"Where Daddy?_  " Wesley signed for the twentieth time.  
  
_"Daddy work."_  
  
_"No. No. No. No_." Tears streamed down his overtired face.   
  
Beverly sighed and went to the replicator. She ordered Wesley's favorite bedtime snack and put him at the table to eat. She returned to the replicator and ordered lavender bath foam and baby shampoo that would double as body soap.   
  
A few submersible toys and a hooded towel later, she headed to the bathroom after letting her still-weepy son know that she was just in the bathroom.    
  
She turned on the heat lamp and filled the tub with water that was more than warm but not quite hot. She added the bubbles before going back out to get Wes.  
  
He held his arms out for her and she picked him up. At times like this, she wondered about how young he'd been when his first parents died.  Deanna had told her that childhood trauma often resulted in an emotional stagnation that would take years to heal. His trauma was never more evident than when he was overwhelmed, overtired, or frightened.   
  
She set him down on the bathroom floor and he clamored to be picked up again. She shook her head and pointed to the water, where a few light piles of bubbles floated between toys. Wesley put his thumb in his mouth and grasped her pant leg in his hand. He swayed back and forth gently as if trying to decide what he should make of this new thing.  
  
Beverly tapped his shoulder to get his attention and mimicked taking off her shirt. She soon had him undressed and into the tub. His eyes had grown wide as she lowered him in, and he'd grasped at her neck in fear.   
  
Before long, he realized that the water wasn't deep. Beverly reached out and grabbed a toy, showing him that it was ok to play. He tentatively grabbed a duck holding a guitar and put it on a little boat. He pushed it through a pile of bubbles.   
  
He looked up at his mom, his face serious as he made sure that what he'd done was ok. Beverly smiled and made the sign he'd learned for being happy. Before long, little boats had races and a duck was diving from the side.   
  
His tears had long dried by the time he looked up and saw his daddy in the door. He smiled and waved as his mouth cracked open in a large yawn. He held up a toy and asked Jean-Luc to come play with him.   
  
His parents switched places and Jean-Luc knelt at the side of the tub. He played for a few minutes before he accepted the washcloth Beverly handed over his shoulder. He washed Wesley's body quickly before draining the water.    
  
The little one had chattering teeth by the time Jean-Luc wrapped him snugly in the hooded towel that covered his tiny body all the way to his feet. Picard carried his sleepy son to his bedroom where Beverly had laid his pajamas out already. She smiled and passed her co-parent a pullup. Wes cried a little as he worked to get dressed, and Beverly stepped in to help him finish pulling up his unders and pajama pants. He pulled the shirt over his head and thrashed around in frustration when he couldn't get his arm through the hole.   
  
Picard was tempted to get an imager and take a picture of his pouty boy but didn't want to frustrate the child more.    
  
"Who reads tonight?" Beverly was now holding Wesley and rocking slowly back and forth. "I know it's early, but he's so tired."  
  
"Why don't I take over?" Picard put his hands out and Wesley willingly transferred from one set of loving arms to the next.  His thumb returned to his mouth as Beverly kissed his cheek.   
  
_"Good night, sweet boy."_ He waved shyly and blew her a kiss.   
  
Jean-Luc sat in the rocking chair he and Beverly had chosen the week before.  Wesley pointed to what was already his favorite story and settled back to pay attention.   
  
Jean-Luc set the PADD on the stand and carefully signed the story. He smiled as Wesley's eyelids drooped and finally closed.   
  
Picard stood and laid Wesley in bed, tucking him in.  A final kiss to his forehead, and the new father was out of the room, leaving his son to dream.   
  
"What was he so upset about?" Picard walked up to his co-parent and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his chest.    
  
"You weren't home and he wanted Daddy."  
  
"I can't tell you how relieved I am that he can communicate that now."  
  
"Hm-hm." Beverly kissed him gently. "What would you like for dinner?"   
  
"More of that?" His eyes crinkled at the corners, and she rolled hers.   
  
"I'm serious, and no. Jean-Luc, I’m not divorced yet."  
  
"I'm well-aware of that, having received a rather nasty missive from your husband today."  
  
"Oh, no." Her eyes rounded. "What did he say?"  
  
"That I'm a jackass and that every horrible thing he ever said to you has been proven true."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Jean-Luc leaned forward and kissed her, brushing her hair back. "It's not your fault."   
  
Beverly sighed and rested her forehead against his. "I know, but Jack used to be one of your best friends. I never wanted to break your friendship up. Please know that."   
  
"Shh, I know. Maybe someday, Jack will look back and realize he was the one who caused your divorce. Not me." He ran his hand down her arm to twine his fingers in hers. "Jack doesn't matter. What matters is you. Me. Wesley. Us as a family...whatever kind of family that might be." He pressed another kiss to her lips and she smiled.  
  
"I do love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's just..."  
  
"Too soon." He nodded.  "I know." He smiled and kissed her neck in the spot he knew made her squirm. "Maybe one day we'll get there."  
  
"No angry messages from Jack."  
  
"No meltdowns from Wesley."  
  
"No red alerts." She lifted her head and kissed him thoroughly.  "Consider that a promise of things to come."  
  
"Hm. I can't wait for the future." He wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and pushed him away.   
  
"What do you want for dinner?" She held out her hand when he started to renew their embrace.  "No, you stay over there." She was laughing as he pouted. "What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Sit." He passed her as he headed to the kitchenette. "You had Wesley all night. Let me get dinner." He ordered two glasses of chilled synethol before turning back to her. "What would my lady like for dinner?"   
  
"Chicken Marsala?"  
  
Minutes later he carried two plates to the table and returned for the dessert he'd chosen.   
  
Dinner was relaxed and they fell into the easy camaraderie they'd shared for years.  When she finally left for her own quarters, she stopped in Wesley's doorway.   
  
Picard came and stood behind her, his arms once again encircling her. "What?"  
  
"He's perfect." She smiled as she leaned into him. "Thank you for making me a part of your family, no matter how unorthodox we are."  
  
"Of course." He sighed as a thousand thoughts raced through his mind without a good way to share them. He settled for pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

####

The family had been aboard for nearly a month. Wesley was learning sign quickly, which was a relief to his parents and teacher. Jean-Luc and Beverly spent time after he fell asleep each night practicing Standard Sign Language, and the new parents developed the habit of signing in their quarters.   
  
Wesley was quick to pick up some words in Standard, mostly ones that revolved around things he liked and didn't care for. Book, bath, bedtime, and cookie were among the first he learned. When he first correctly showed his knowledge of the word "cookie", he earned one as a special treat simply because his Daddy was so impressed. 

Mommy wasn't as impressed with Daddy later when Wes didn't finish all of his dinner.

They had printed pictures of Wesley’s favorite meals, and they had a game they played each night where he would pick four things: protein, fruit, vegetable, and a dessert. He needed to sign the words and then with his Mommy’s or Daddy’s help, finger spell the words instead of using the sign.  Beverly had playfully smacked Deanna with a new picture when the councilor had presented Wesley with a picture of an ice-cream covered fudge brownie.  
  
####  
  
"Geordi," Jean-Luc called to his chief engineer.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I need a universal translator that will translate Standard into a language without the wearer speaking."  
  
"I think I can manage that." Geordi smiled. "What language does the person speak?"  
  
"He's from Epsilon 3, so I am assuming he speaks one of the dialects."  
  
"I suppose we could make the same phrase repeat in all six dialects and see if they respond to any of the words."  
  
"Be sure to keep the phrase child friendly."  
  
"Child friendly,  Sir?"  
  
"Yes." Picard nodded.  "My son is in need of a universal translator and is unable to speak." He held up his hands at the other man's confused look. "We manage to communicate, but his mother and I believe he could benefit from understanding more than just the two of us."  
  
"I didn't know you had a son, Sir." Geordi cocked his head to the side. "Have I met his mother? Surely she knows what language he learned."  
  
"Come by my quarters this evening at 1700 hours. I'm extending the same invitation to Commander Riker, Lieutenant Yar, Commander Data and Councilor Troi.  We'll explain everything then. Perhaps you could fit him with a translator tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll see if I can't get one adjusted for tonight, Sir."  
  
"Good man." Picard nodded. "We'll see you then."  
  
###  
  
Jean-Luc glanced around the group of assembled officers. Beverly had been acting as hostess and made sure everyone had something to drink, causing Will Riker to quip a joke about them being domestic. Deanna had smacked him across the chest, and he sheepishly smiled. Around the room there was a scattering of toddler and baby toys. Geordi was starting to understand the door now, especially if Doctor Howard was the boy’s mother.

“I have asked you all here tonight because Beverly and I feel it is time to introduce you to someone as he’s a very important part of our lives. Now, he doesn’t quite understand spoken words yet.”

Geordi held up his hand to get his Captain’s attention. “Yes, Mister La Forge?”

“I think I just about worked out a translator. It should be operational by tomorrow.”

Jean-Luc smiled at the man. “That’s brilliant Geordi. If you could bring it to our quarters so we can test it, that would be best.” Jean-Luc glanced at the other crew assembled. “Until he has his translator, he won’t understand much spoken word. The language his planet uses is too complicated for us to even begin to try to use words from it, so we have been using Standard Sign Language, along with a few signs we’ve made up between the three of us.”  
  
“Three, Sir?” Riker raised his eyebrows. “Yes, three. There’s something else you need to know. Beverly and I are raising Wesley together.”

There were a few shared glances around the room, but Geordi just sat back with a smile. This explained the door between their quarters, and possibly some of the rumors he’d heard circulating in the lower decks.

“We’re going to show you a few signs just so you can say hello to Wesley. This,” Jean-Luc formed a symbol with his hands, “Is our symbol for Wesley’s name. We could fingerspell it out with letters, but it was easier for us to create a motion for him. Mommy and Daddy are fairly easy, but you also can point using this finger at either of us and Wesley knows you’re talking about us. To talk about yourself, use the palm of your hand to pat your chest twice. Hello is simply a wave, same as if you were waving at anyone else. We’re going to let Wes decide on his own gestures for each of you, but for now, let me fingerspell your names.”   
  
Deanna had chosen to allow Wesley to call her Dee, so hers was easy. Data and Will were also fairly easy. Tasha and Geordi, on the other hand, involved many letters.

“Wow, do you use your fingers to spell things a lot?” Tasha was still trying to form her finger into an H.

Jean-Luc nodded. “It’s complicated. Wesley is young, so spelling isn’t his strong suit, but generally we try to find a picture of something to look at, we spell the word, and then learn the symbols. We have flashcards to help us. Trust me, this wasn’t an overnight process. When I first met Wesley, we were using very basic gestures,” Jean-Luc patted his stomach, “ ‘hungry’, ‘thirsty’,” he mimicked drinking out of a glass, “’sleep’,” he held up his hands against the side of his head like they were a pillow, “Well, you get the idea.”

“Do you think he’ll ever speak?” Jean-Luc shrugged at his first officer. “We don’t know. He’s been examined by several doctors, including Doctor Howard and Selar, and there hasn’t been a medical reason behind him not speaking. Counsellor Troi thinks he just stopped speaking one day and might begin later...but please be patient with him.”  
  
Heads nodded around the room, and Picard shot Beverly a glance. She nodded and sat at the far side of the room, where she would be easily seen and focused on by her already-nervous son. Jean-Luc turned on his heel and walked to Wesley's room. He stood in the door and motioned for Wes to come out.   
  
Necks craned around the corner to see, and Tasha nearly squealed.  Wesley had grasped his Daddy's hand and was clinging on for dear life as he walked, half hiding behind his father. He peeked around, his face mostly hidden behind Picard's pants leg and his curled fist which was attached to the thumb stuck firmly in his mouth.   
  
"He's so small."   
  
_"He's four, nearly five."_ Beverly signed as she spoke, and Wesley came out a little more. He still grasped his Daddy's hand, but it was no longer a death-grip.   
  
_"These are our friends, Wesley."_ Jean-Luc signed one handed.  He walked over to Commander Riker and carefully spelled R-I-K-E-R.   
  
Wesley pulled his thumb from his mouth and repeated the name. R-I-K-E-R. William T. Riker smiled and waved. Wesley waved timidly back.  He leaned against Picard's leg. He felt a tap to his head and looked up.   
  
_“You're doing good.”_    
  
_“Lots of people!”_ Wesley's eyes were wide as he took in the small group.   
  
_“Too many?”  
  
“You stay with me?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Ok.”_ Wesley looked over to his mom, and blushed happily when she blew him a kiss.   
  
_"Jean-Luc, it may be easier if you sit and point to each person. I think he'll feel less like the center of attention."_   Beverly carefully signed as she spoke.  
  
_"I think you're right."_   He looked at his son. _"Mommy's always right, isn't she?"_  
  
Wesley shook his head. _"She's not?"_    
  
Wesley shook his head again before giggling. _“She said no cookie.”_    
  
Beverly laughed and shook her finger at her son, who wrapped his arm around his Daddy's leg and giggled. Picard patted him on the head, and Wesley looked up.   
  
_“Let's go sit.”_ He nodded to a chair, and Wesley nodded.   
  
Wesley was soon comfortably seated on his Daddy's lap while he pointed out the various people in the room. He smiled at Dee and blew her a kiss when his Daddy said, _"You know who that is."_ Dee blew one back, and Wesley pretended to catch it and hug it to his chest tightly, rocking gently back and forth.  
  
"He's such a card." Geordi smiled as he looked towards Beverly.  "Where is he from, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"We believe he was born on Epsilon 3, as that's the planet Jean-Luc found him on."   
  
"Epsilon 3?" Tasha looked at the still-too-thin boy and whistled.  "I've heard of the situation there." She nearly whispered her next question.  "Is it really as bad as the reports say?"   
  
_"Yes."_ Jean-Luc nodded. _"I won't go into details, as it brings up bad memories for both of us, but I will say that I met this little guy when he wandered into my camp and grabbed my dinner from my plate."_ He tickled Wesley, making sure his son knew he wasn't in any trouble. _"Do you remember that?"_ _  
_  
Wesley nodded. His eyes grew round and he used exaggerated motions as he signed, _“I was so hungry!”_ _  
_  
_"You were."_ Picard smiled sadly.  _"He has his shy moments now, but that day, he was so hungry. This horribly dirty, definitely malnourished little fellow wandered into my camp and came straight up to me. I'm really not even sure he saw me. His eyes were on my plate the whole time. Dirty little hands reached out and stuffed his cheeks."_ He blew out his cheeks and Wesley poked them, getting his Daddy to blow the air out in a quick huff.   
  
_“I ate it ALL!”_    
  
_"You sure did, and then you finished Phillip's pudding!"_  
  
Wesley blushed and giggled. He settled against Picard with a happy sigh. He looked around, studying the faces before him. Different expressions and features made them fascinating.  He came to Geordi and patted his Daddy's hand before signing.   
  
_“GRDOI”_ He looked to Beverly, not sure if he'd spelled the man's name correctly.  She finger spelled _"Geordi"_ , and Wesley started again.  " _Gordi”_ Beverly hid her smile behind her hand and knew she'd have to work with him on spelling the engineer's name. _“What this?”_ He tapped below his eye and then ran his hand over his face, mimicking the Visor Geordi wore.  
  
_"He's asking about your Visor, Geordi."_ The man nodded.   
  
"He's amazing at making himself understood, Doc." He paused. "But how do I explain that I'm blind?"   
  
"How about telling him that your eyes don't work like everyone else's, but the Visor helps you like his hands help him?"  
  
"That's really good, but how do I sign that? Can you show me?"  
  
Beverly nodded as she signed Geordi's answer.  She asked Wesley if he could watch the Visored man, and he nodded. His eyes grew wide as he watched Geordi carefully explain blindness and how his Visor helped.   
  
_“Wow.”_ Wesley gave the sign he'd learned to express surprise or amazement.  _“Is it all dark when your Visor is gone?”_ _  
_  
Beverly translated his question, and Geordi nodded. Beverly helped him carefully answer once more, talking about how before his Visor, he didn't see anything.  Not dark or light, or other colors, because he had never seen anything _. “Now I know it's dark because I see colors.”_  
  
_“Do you get scared”_  
  
_“Sometimes.”_  
  
_“Me, too.”_ Wesley snuggled into Jean-Luc's chest.  _“I get scared because I don't understand.”_  
  
“Doc? Captain? How do I tell Wesley I’ll be right back? I’m going to go get the translator. I think I can make it work tonight.” Beverly showed Geordi how to sign ‘be right back’ and Beverly signed.

_“Geordi has something for you that will help you to understand when we speak”_

_“Like his visor?”_ Wesley excitedly signed.

Geordi chuckled. “I understood that.” _“Yes, like my visor.”_ He rose. “Give me...ten minutes?” He held up his ten fingers for Wesley and pointed at the clock. Wesley nodded.

“Thank you, Mister LaForge.” Geordi left the captains’ quarters and Jean-Luc wondered if the way he felt was how his fish, Livingston felt when he was stared at. Wesley looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Data. He tapped Jean-Luc’s hand and pointed. _“Different?”_

“Mister Data, Wesley is asking about you. He wants to know why you are different.” Jean-Luc smoothed down Wesley’s hair and Beverly tried to show Data how to make the symbols with his hands, but Data was having problems. “Sir, Doctor, perhaps if I watch your sign language class it would help?” 

“You may use my desk.”

Beverly quickly signed to Wesley, _“Data is an android. He’s like a computer. He needs to learn how to sign.”_

 Wesley slid off his father’s lap and followed Data over to the desk and watched in fascination as Data appeared to watch the sign language lessons ten times faster than a human. But then Data turned to Wesley and began signing at him perfectly, perhaps even better than Wesley himself could sign.

_“Hello, Wesley. My name is Data. I am an Android.”_

_"_ _Mommy said you are a computer?”_

_“Yes. A walking, talking one.”_

_“Wow!”_

Data frowned. _“I do not know what else to say.”_

Will Riker chuckled. Wesley heard the sound and turned his head towards the man. _“R-K-R_ ” Beverly showed Wesley the correct spelling and after Wesley accomplished it, he shook his head and pointed at Will. “ _R-K-R_ ”

Beverly laughed. _“It seems, Will, Wes wants to call you R K R.”_ Will smiled. _“R-K-R plays the trombone.”_ Beverly signed, making an exaggerated trombone motion with her hands.

“I think you just told him I play the trombone?”   
  
_“I did.”_ Will grinned.

Geordi rang the chime outside the Captain’s quarters and came back in carrying a small pin in his hands. He tapped Wesley to get his attention. _“This is like my visor, but for”_ Geordi stopped and pointed to his mouth, not knowing how to say ‘words’ or ‘speech’. Wesley nodded excitedly and Geordi carefully pinned the badge to Wesley’s shirt and made a few small adjustments. “Mary had a little lamb it’s fleece was white as snow.”

Wesley gasped and a big grin came across his face. _“I know that”_ he excitedly signed to the room.

Jean-Luc beamed. _“He said he understood you, Mister La Forge. Thank you.”_

Wesley drew his hand across his face in the symbol for Geordi’s Visor. _“Thank you”_

“No problem, Wesley. I hope this helps.”

 Wesley excitedly ran to his bedroom and came back out with a story book and handed it to Jean-Luc. _“Can you read?”_ Jean-Luc grinned and signed “ _say goodbye first_ ” while speaking.

“Wesley, why don’t you say goodbye to your guests first.” Wesley turned around and waved at the group, who all waved back before they rose. “Sir, I think it would be beneficial if we all look at your sign language lessons so we can speak to Wesley.” 

“An excellent idea, Number One. You’ll find the program in the holodeck menu. There are several levels. Best to start at the beginner’s level.” Will nodded and held out his arm to Deanna.

 “Would you like to spend some time on the holodeck with me this evening?”

 " _Yes.”_ Deanna signed back. Wesley grinned and wrapped his arms around Deanna’s waist in a hug. She hugged him back and knelt down in front of him. “ _See you tomorrow.”_

 Everyone filed out and Wesley got comfortable on his father’s lap. Jean-Luc opened the book and began to read. “There once were three little kittens....”

 _“Sign too, Daddy.”_   Wesley sat back and watched his Daddy’s hands, excited to make sure he was really getting words right.


	8. Chapter 8

Wesley trotted next to his Daddy. He held tightly to his father's pocket because Jean-Luc's hands were full. They slowed at the turbolift, and Wes jiggled his pocket for attention.   
  
"You ok?" Picard smiled at his son. "Are we going too fast?"  
  
_“No.”_ Wesley signed. _“Never saw this.”_  
  
"Oh." Picard set the box he carried down. _"This is stellar cartography."_ He took the time to carefully spell the words before giving the sign.  
  
_“What is that?”_  
  
_“Making maps of stars.”_ The two continued signing,  mostly because they found the more Wesley saw them sign, the more confident he became.  
  
Jean-Luc bent to pick up the box again and frowned, realizing he would have a hard time communicating with his son if he was carrying it. While Wesley was beginning to understand some spoken Standard words, and he now had a translator, it made him more comfortable when his parents signed with him. Jean-Luc spotted a passing Ensign, who nodded at the captain.

_“Ensign.”_

“Captain.”

 " _I wondered if you could do me a favour?”_ The Ensign nodded.

“Of course, Sir.”

" _I need to take this box down to the ship stores for redistribution or recycling. It’s items Doctor Howard and I no longer require. I was doing it myself, but as you can see, it makes it a little hard for me to communicate with my son if my hands are full.”_ Jean-Luc had been doing his best to sign his portion of the conversation so Wesley would understand what he was doing.

The Ensign nodded again and reached down to pick up the box. “Right away, Sir.”  
  
_“Thank you.”_ Wesley tugged on his father’s hand to get his attention and began rapidly signing at him once more. _“Slow down, Wes. I know you’re excited but give your old Dad a minute to process what you said.”_ Wesley frowned _. “I’m not mad at you. Just sign that again, please.”_

" _Can we go see the dolphins?”_ Wesley signed slower. _“My teacher said they help with n-a-v-e-g-a-t-e-on.”_

Jean-Luc chuckled. No wonder he didn’t know what Wesley had said the first time. Jean-Luc correctly finger spelled the word for Wesley and pressed a button on the computer panel they were passing by. _“Computer, can you access Standard Sign Language lessons?”_

“Affirmative.”

" _Please display the sign for ‘Navigation’.”_ When the sign appeared, Jean-Luc pointed at the screen, made the symbol, and then finger-spelled the word again so Wesley would know what it was for. Wesley grinned and made the new sign. _“Yes,”_ Jean-Luc signed and spoke. _“I’ll take you to see the dolphins.”_ _  
_  
The Ensign watched with wide eyes as his Captain carefully communicated with his little boy. Their conversation ended, and Captain Picard stood before holding his hand out to his son. He jiggled the little hand and grinned when his son looked up.   
  
_"This is better than holding my pocket, right?"_ He signed with only one hand, and Wesley nodded before signing again. _"Well, Mommy is just better at some things than I am and carrying things while holding your hand and talking to you is one of those things."_    
  
Wesley laughed soundlessly, shaking his free hand in the air, a holdover from a previous form of sign language.  The pair didn't pay any attention to the Ensign in the side hall as they passed. Father and son were enjoying one another's company without caring about anyone else's opinion.   
  
Wesley stopped and shook his Daddy's hand wildly.    
  
_"What?"_ Picard again spoke while he signed.   
  
_“Can Mommy come?”_  
  
_"She may be busy, but we can ask."_ He tapped his communicator. _"Picard to Howard."_ He kept signing as he spoke.   
  
"Howard here."   
  
_"Wesley and I are going to see the dolphins. He wanted to know if Mommy could come join us?"_  
  
"Oh, I wish I could." She paused, and Picard held his hands up still, making it clear that she wasn't done speak. He began signing her words again when she continued. "I think I can finish here and meet you in twenty minutes.  Would that work?"   
  
Picard nodded, and Wesley signed his approval.  _"That will be fine, Beverly.  Perhaps we can have lunch then as well?"_ __  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll let Doctor Selar know."  
  
The Ensign processed the conversation he'd overheard as he continued to the recycling center where he nodded to one of his friends before filling out the forms for redistribution or recycling.   
  
"Captain Picard and Doctor Howard?" His friend’s eyes widened.  "How did you end up with the Captain's belongings?"  
  
"Met him in the corridor."  
  
"Nah. Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Still doesn't explain why you ended up carrying his stuff down here."  
  
"He had his son with him."  
  
"He did? What does he look like? That kid's like the ship's best-kept secret."  
  
"He's cute. Doesn't look much like either one of his parents, though."  
  
"His mother's on board? I thought the Captain was a single parent."  
  
"Pretty sure his mom is Doctor Howard." He frowned. "But the weird thing? He can't talk. I'm pretty sure Dr. Howard would fix her son."  
  
His companion shrugged. “Maybe he can’t be fixed. Anyway, leave the box here, I’ll get it sorted.”

“Thanks.” Ensign Eckon headed down the corridor back to his quarters – his original destination. Two of his roommates were already there waiting.

“Man, what took you so long? Geordi make you stay?”

“Nah, I ran into the Captain and that kid of his.”

“Wow. Is he nice?” Eckon shrugged.

“Dunno. The kid is mute or deaf or something. Captain Picard was using sign language and then when his wife – hey, by the way, did you know the Captain was married to the doctor? Anyway, when he was talking to her on the COMMS he was signing what she was saying to the kid.”

“I didn’t know that. I thought Doctor Howard was recently divorced?”

“Well, the kid calls her Mommy, so...maybe that’s why she had to get a divorce. Her husband didn’t like it that the kid wasn’t his.”

“Wow. Anyway, you in for the card game tonight?”

“Yeah, sure.” By the following morning, the story was all over the lower decks. Beverly and Jean-Luc had apparently been having an illicit affair, and Wesley was the result. Beverly had then divorced her husband to marry Jean-Luc to raise their son together.

“Commander La Forge, can I ask you something personal?”

Geordi smiled at Ensign Ma’akan “Sure, go ahead.”

“You were born blind, right?”

“Yes,” Geordi spoke slowly, wondering where this was going.

“So if someone had been born deaf, would they have the same kind of thing you have?” The ensign made a motion across his eyes to indicate Geordi’s VISOR.

“I suppose so. I wasn’t fitted for my VISOR until I was six though. It would have been too heavy for my head and even then, I had terrible headaches because this thing is pretty heavy. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was just wondering why someone like Doctor Howard wouldn’t just fix her kid. I mean, he’s deaf, right?”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Ensign Talbert told me. She said the Doctor and Captain were married now and the kid was born mute and deaf and they had him in an institution until he was four.”

“Err... Ma’akan, look. You shouldn’t be speaking about your commanding officer like that, and in fact, I can tell you that everything you have told me is _not true_ , however it also is none of your business. Please inform Ensign Talbert I will be speaking with her superior.”

“Yes, Sir.”  The embarrassed Ensign walked away and Geordi hit his COMM badge. 

“LaForge to Yar.”

“Yar here, Geordi.”  Tasha’s voice rang clearly. 

“We have a situation, and I’m not sure how to handle it.”

“On my way.”

#####

Jean-Luc welcomed the new Vice Chancellor to Epsilon 3.  “How is your planet’s new government going?”

“We’re still learning, of course, but with the Federation’s help, we are starting off on the right foot.”  The young man looked around and nodded.  “I’m impressed.”

“It is the flag ship.”  Picard smiled. 

“Of course.”  The Vice Chancellor motioned toward the door and asked for the captain to lead on.  “I don’t suppose I could meet your son sometime while I’m here?”

“Wesley?”  Picard’s eyebrows raised. 

“Yes.  He’s quite the story on our planet.  We hope your success can help lead to other adoptions.”

“Each child will be different.”  Picard looked askance at the young man.  “Have you taken this into consideration?”

“Of course.” 

######

 Picard was hurriedly rushing through their quarters gathering the items his son had scattered. _I need to talk to him about staying away from my desk._ _  
_  
Wesley followed him, asking questions in sign faster than his father could have hoped to answer. Jean-Luc had to step around his excited son yet again, only to find that the boy had picked up a completely unrelated item from his desk.  
  
_"Wesley Robert Picard!"_ Jean-Luc's frustration finally boiled over into ire. _"I'm fixing the mess you've created."_ He glared at his startled son. _"I need for you to leave me be for a few minutes."_ He noticed his son's trembling chin _. "I'll answer your questions later."_ His signing was jerky, matching the frustration coming through in his voice.  
  
Wesley turned and fairly ran to his room, only to be stopped by his mother. She picked him up and rocked back and forth, shushing him as he wept. He rested his head on her shoulder while he cried.  
  
"Well done, Maurice." Her tone dripped venom, and Picard stopped his angry movements, seemingly registering his distraught son for the first time.   
  
"Oh, my gods." His hand flew to his mouth and he sat heavily.  He rose moments later and crossed the room. "I'm so sorry." His hands shook as he reached for his little boy.   
  
To his horror, Wesley shrank from him for the first time in the months since they met.   
  
"Beverly, I...." He pointed to the door and the partially gathered items he needed. "I have an important meeting."  
  
"Don't you dare walk out that door."   
  
"The Vice Chancellor...."  
  
"Is an adult." Beverly shifted Wesley and kissed his cheek. Jean-Luc's heart broke as his son continued crying.  "You need to decide right now if you meant what you said about being different from Maurice."   
  
Her voice had gone to a sing-song calm interspersed with soothing sounds towards Wesley. She walked to the couch and sat. Wesley curled around her as she rocked gently side to side.    
  
"Picard to Riker."   
  
"Riker here."   
  
"Number One, please extend my apologies to Vice Chancellor D'Anju, but owing to a family emergency I will either need to reschedule or have you run the meeting."   
  
"Sir, is everything alright?" Jean-Luc glanced over at Beverly and Wesley on the sofa and the tiny sobs wracking his body. He sighed.   
  
"I hope so, Number One. Picard out."  
  
He sat next to Beverly and wrapped one arm around her while he laid a gentle hand on Wesley's head. The child squirmed, so he moved his hand to his back.   
  
"I'm sorry, Wesley. I shouldn't have yelled at you.  You were asking questions, very good questions, and I forgot that in these rooms, I'm not a Starfleet Captain. I'm your Daddy." Wesley stared at him, watching him sign.   
  
Picard sighed in relief as Wesley's sobs slowed.  The little one hiccupped and drew in a series of shuddering breaths.   
  
"Riker to Picard."  
  
"Picard here."  
  
"Sir, the Vice Chancellor extends his sympathies to your family during your emergency.  He would like to know if you could reschedule for this evening, perhaps after your son's bedtime."  
  
"That will be acceptable, and please pass along our gratitude." Beverly mouthed "eight o'clock", and Jean-Luc nodded. "Could we reschedule for 2100 hours?"  
  
"Consider it done."   
  
"Thank you, Number One. Picard out."  
  
"Daddy isn't leaving." Beverly crooned into her son's hair.  His thumb moved to his mouth, and his daddy fought back the urge to cringe. He'd upset his son enough for him to suck his thumb for the first time in weeks.   
  
_"I love you, Wesley."_ He ran his fingers through his son's now-soft hair. He smiled gently before beginning to sign again. _"Do you remember when we first met?"_    
  
Wesley nodded.  He remembered that cold and hungry place. He shivered involuntarily and Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around his son and lover. Wesley relaxed a little more. Picard pulled away a few minutes later so he could continue speaking and signing.    
  
_"I don't know if I ever told you what I thought?"_ Wes shook his head again. _"You were so little."_ Wesley smiled a little and made the sign for "grow" before stuffing his thumb back in his mouth.   
  
_"That's right.  You are growing up so fast."_ Wesley nodded. _"Well, you came in to my camp and started to eat my dinner!"_ _  
_  
Wesley shrugged and melted into Beverly.  He'd never heard this story from his Daddy's side. _"Oh, I wasn't mad, son. I was glad you had food."_   Wesley smiled around his thumb again. _"That's when you discovered you like chicken strips and butterscotch pudding, isn't it?"_    
  
Wesley slowly nodded and went back to listening in rapt attention.  He sat up and looked at his Mommy when his Daddy told him about the first time she watched him sleeping.    
  
_"Daddy's telling the truth."_ Beverly nodded. " _I asked him when I could meet you."_  
  
_"Was I your son then?"_ His eyes grew wide.   
  
_"Not yet, Baby."_ Beverly smiled as his thumb made its way back to his mouth but didn't stay long. " _We had to get things ready."_  
  
_“Like my room and my toys?”_  
  
_“Yes.”_ Beverly tilted her head towards her co-parent.  “ _Daddy worked really hard so you could live with us.”_  
  
Wesley looked at his Daddy and his eyes filled with tears.  _“I'm sorry I was bad.”_ Jean-Luc reached over and wiped tears from his son's cheeks.   
  
_"You weren't bad, Wesley.  You were being a happy and excited little boy who wanted to understand what his Daddy was doing."_ He held his hands out and Wesley nodded.  Beverly helped their tiny one settle in his father's lap.   
  
Picard cradled Wesley against his chest.  _"I was bad, Wesley.  You were being a child, just like you're supposed to be."_ Picard sighed. _"I'm sorry I hurt you. Can you forgive me?"_  
  
Jean-Luc felt as if time slowed while he waited for Wesley's reply. To his relief, his son's thumb found its way back to his mouth before he nodded. The family sat cuddled together until Wesley's tummy grumbled and he giggled.   
  
_"Are you hungry?"_ Jean-Luc signed without speaking. Wesley nodded.  _"What would you like?"_  
  
His little boy thought for a minute before signing _“apple and peanut butter”._

#### 

Beverly and Wesley came into the room where Picard waited with Vice Chancellor D’Anju.

D’Anju carried on a brief conversation with Wesley, but he seemed impatient with waiting for answers to be translated from one of the boy's adoptive parents.  He thanked Wesley for his time before peppering Jean-Luc and Beverly with questions about how they had managed to bring Wesley so far in such a short amount of time.

 _“We spend a lot of time on thing like manners.”_ Beverly smiled as she signed her response while speaking. “ _Wesley is very careful to listen and try to behave, aren’t you?”_

 _“Yes.”_ His little hand flew in the affirmative. He ducked behind his mother, suddenly shy. 

“He’s adorable.” D’Anju smiled. “May we use your family’s story to encourage others to adopt?”

“Yes, but please make sure they understand the hours of work that will need to go towards each child. These children have layers of trauma, and they deserve as much love as can be given them, but also as much help in overcoming the hurt.”

“Of course.” The Vice Chancellor’s smile faded a bit. “We’d not dream of misrepresenting your hard work. We are interested only in seeing children adopted as quickly as possible into loving homes.” 

Their meeting ended and Beverly discussed her misgivings with Jean-Luc after Wesley was in bed. “I’m worried about this venture they want to take on with rehoming orphans, Jean-Luc.  I’m not sure I trust his reassurances that they’ll be honest with perspective parents about how hard they may have it.”

“I know.”  He sighed.  “I can only hope our misgivings are founded in the past and not foreshadowing for the future.”


	9. Chapter 9

Wesley had his first cold since arriving on board the Enterprise. He’d begun coughing in Preschool, and the teacher had contacted Beverly when his fever reached 101 and he needed to be separated from the other children for their safety. She took him to sickbay and had Dr. Hill administer a fever reducer before heading home.

Once there, Wesley began throwing up.  Beverly refreshed his sheets twice and had him in a warm bath, hoping the comforting water would help him relax.  She looked at the clock and was relieved that Jean-Luc would be home in an hour or so.  Wesley began heaving again, so Beverly pulled him from the tub in just enough time to get him over the commode.

Wesley was finally dressed in clean clothing and the anti-nausea hypospray had finally begun to work. His bedding was changed and Beverly was ready to lay him back down when the Yellow Alert claxon sounded and the lights went off.  Wesley covered his ears and began crying once again.  Beverly sighed in relief when the claxon ended and only the lights continued.

“Shhh.”  She sat in the rocker in the corner with her distraught son cuddled close. She began to sing a lullaby, and his tears lessened as he listened.

Jean-Luc arrived home two hours later and found them sleeping together in the rocker.  He took in the pile of unfolded laundry near the refresher and wondered what had happened.  The bathroom was a disaster, and he grimaced as he realized that the little bit of yellow at the base of the commode was a bit of vomit. 

“Beverly?”  He stood over her, whispering her name.

“Jean-Luc.”  Her eyes cracked open and she checked Wesley before trying to move.  “Sorry, he’s been sick.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.”  She stood and laid Wesley in his bed.  Jean-Luc watched as she checked their son’s temperature and hydration levels. “He’ll be fine.”  She smiled weakly at him and went to begin cleaning his quarters.

“What was the alert earlier?”

“It turned out to be nothing.”  Picard shrugged as he picked up the laundry to fold. “You could have left some of this for me.”

“I did.”  She pointed to what he was folding.  “I’m sorry I didn’t get it done.  Obviously I’m not Super Mom yet.”

“You don’t need to be Super Mom.”  He dropped what he was folding and went to her side.  “Stop.” He gently removed the dishes she’d not yet recycled from her hands. “Go sit for a while.  Please.”

“You just came off duty.”

“You’ve been caring for our sick child.”  He guided her to the couch.  “Tea?”

“Wine?”

“Red or white?”

“White.”  She closed her eyes.  “Thank you.”

She listened to the sound of him recycling the dishes from earlier before ordering her wine.  He brought it to her and sat next to her.  

“Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

"I should go home."  
  
"Why?" Beverly was sitting across his lap with her legs bent over his. Her head rested on his shoulder.   
  
"Because..." she chuckled. "I don't know why."   
  
"Stay." He kissed her gently.   
  
"What about Wesley?"  
  
"What about Wesley?" Jean-Luc kissed her again. "If he wakes up, he'll find his parents sleeping together."

“Alright.”  She yawned.  “Just to sleep.  Be closer to Wes if he wakes up.”

Beverly was exhausted. She'd been up twice more during the night with Wesley. She had woken to the sound of gagging, and sure enough, he was getting sick, but his stomach was empty, so he was experiencing more pain than actual vomit.   
  
She'd gotten their little boy cleaned up and back in a remade bed, then headed back to get more sleep. She could only guess at what woke her the next time, but she'd gone to check on Wesley again. She found him sitting up and crying.    
  
"What's wrong, Pun'kin?" She signed as she spoke.  
  
_"I don't know."_ He shook his head. _"I'm just sad."_ His little hands shook and he stopped to wipe tears between words.  
  
_"Did you have a bad dream?"_  
  
_"I don't know."_ Wesley would have wailed had he been able to, and Beverly reached out her hands.  
  
"Come on." She got him situated on her hip before she began signing again. _"You can sleep with Daddy and I. Maybe that will help you not be so sad."_ He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. She was certain, from the vacant, yet slightly terrified look lurking in his eyes that he'd endured a memory he couldn't wake from. 

The last time had involved watching his Daddy put another little boy into the ground, and how scared Wesley had felt for the child who would wake up all covered in deep, deep dirt.  
  
She and Jean-Luc had needed to explain death, and that sometimes,  death wasn't all messy,  but looked like someone was just sleeping. Beverly had gotten her tricorder out and scanned all three of them. She showed Wesley the lights and graphs that showed they were all alive. Jean-Luc had laid down on the couch and pretended to be asleep while Beverly scanned him, so Wesley could see that being asleep still showed life.   
  
Their little one had calmed after that, and had asked many questions about life, death, and why Jean-Luc picked him to rescue.   
  
_"You came to me."_ Jean-Luc tweaked Wesley's nose. _"I love you, no matter how you came into my life."_ _  
_  
Wesley smiled sadly and leaned against his Daddy. _"I love you, too."_  
  
Beverly walked into Jean-Luc's room where she had been sleeping before. She sat on the bed and Jean-Luc roused. "Hm?"  
  
"Wesley had a nightmare, so he's going to sleep with us."  
  
"Hm." Picard leaned up on an elbow and looked at the little one. He patted the bed between he and Beverly, and Wesley gratefully scooted beneath the covers. His father laid back down, leaving one arm over him as if protecting him from bad dreams.   
  
Wesley closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.  He missed the silent and signed conversation that went on over his head.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear him."  
  
"I didn't either. I don't know what woke me up."  
  
"I'm glad you checked on him, though." Jean-Luc smiled over at the woman he loved.   
  
"You don't mind that he's here?"  
  
"No. I wish he understood that when he has bad dreams, he can always come to us."  
  
"We'll have to make sure he knows." Beverly leaned over and met him halfway in a chaste kiss. "Good night," she whispered.   
  
"Good night."   
  
Wesley smiled and snuggled close to his Mommy, dragging his Daddy's hand with him. Jean-Luc felt the satiny softness of her gown and pinched her teasingly.  Beverly caught his fingers in hers and stuck out her tongue. Picard grinned widely and mouthed, "later".  
  
The family fell back to sleep for three short hours when Jean-Luc's alarm went off. He rose and showered before waking Beverly.  She returned to her quarters to prepare for her day, and he turned to his son.  
  
"Wesley," Jean-Luc shook him gently. "It's time to wake up." He watched as his sleepy boy sat up. A bright smile lit his face and he crawled out of bed, eager to get breakfast.   
  
"Well, I guess this answers the question of how you're feeling."  
  
Beverly returned in enough time to have her usual coffee and croissant with Jean-Luc, press a fleeting kiss to Wesley's head, and she was out the door.   
  
_"You, my boy, need to get dressed."_ Wesley looked down at his pajamas and made a big "oh" face. He raced for his bedroom and picked out his favorite outfit.   
  
He dressed quickly and picked up his school bag. His Daddy checked him over, and Wesley blushed as he switched his shoes to the correct feet.    
  
_"I used to do the same thing."_ Wesley looked at his Daddy in wonder.   
  
_"You did?"_  
  
_"Yes. It's something all children do."_ Wesley stood up and smiled again. He liked knowing his Daddy made the same mistakes he did.  
  
Picard dropped Wesley off at school with a promise to pick him up that afternoon.  The Captain proceeded to the bridge, where a relatively boring and uneventful day awaited him.  It was a nice change from the day before.   
  
The same could not be said for Beverly Howard. 

She was greeted by two cases of Turalian Flu, and shortly after getting those individuals squared away in contained-field bio beds, she was called upon to help stop the premature labor of a first-time father. She placed the young transgender man on medical leave and informed his superiors of his leave. She contacted the man's husband and arranged for him to have leave for a week to help his husband settle into his new restrictions.    
  
She sat at her desk to place notes in medical files. Her COMM panel lit up. She hung her head when she saw who was calling and closed her door.  
  
"Howard here."  
  
"You're still a Crusher, dammit." Jack's voice was cold.   
  
"I haven't been a Crusher in months, Jack. You know that. What do you want?"  
  
"You're a whore, you know that?"  
  
"I wasn't aware of that, but thanks for letting me know." She rubbed her forehead. "Did you call for an actual reason, or just to give me grief?"  
  
"I got the paperwork from when Picard adopted your brat. Nice way to make it seem like he wasn't yours."  
  
"Why did you get a copy of Wesley's birth certificate?"  
  
"Because his legal papers are in with yours, and I get your papers."   
  
"Your attorney is supposed to get them."  
  
"He lets me see them all."  
  
"That's wonderful, Jack. I'm glad. Now, do you have anything to say except for insulting me, my child, or his father?"  
  
"No." Jack sneered. "I'm not going to give you a divorce."  
  
"Why?" She put her head in her hand and stared at him as blandly as she could manage.   
  
"You hurt me, and this is how I get to hurt you."  
  
"How did I hurt you?" Her voice held her confusion.   
  
"You couldn't handle having my baby so you lost them all but did just fine for him?" Jack's eyes turned even colder. "I'll get even, even if I have to stay married to your worthl... " Beverly hung up the COMM and sat in quiet for a moment.   
  
Nurse Ogawa knocked softly on her door. Beverly looked up and the young woman held up a cup of tea. Beverly nodded and opened her door.   
  
"Alyssa, if a man seems to good to be true and you think he's snowballing you, trust yourself. Run, run as far away as you can."  
  
"Problems with the Captain?" Alyssa had been informed of the doctors relationship with the Captain and their son because she was part of the medical team.   
  
"Oh, no. The Captain and I have known each other for years and are just friends. No, I'm talking about those dashing young men who come riding in as if they're all your dreams come true. Handsome, attentive, and it's amazing, but they like everything you do." Beverly quirked an eyebrow. "But then you find they just said they liked those things and they're really not so attentive.  Alyssa, my young friend, if you ever find yourself wondering if you should leave but keep making excuses for him, run. Don't stop to ask if you're really making the right decision.  Just get out while you can."  
  
The day progressed as harried and unforgiving as the first few hours.  Beverly ignored three other calls from Jack, took a call from her divorce attorney and relayed the conversation from Jack, and finally sat down to update medical records.   
  
She arrived home a half hour after she expected and was greeted by an exuberant Wesley, who couldn't wait to show her all he'd learned in school that day.   
  
_"Give Mommy a minute, please."_ She kissed his head and hugged him.   
  
_"Are you sad?"  
  
"I'm really tired, Pun'kin. It was a long day."   
  
"Sit down, Mommy." _Wesley led her to the couch. _"I'll help Daddy tonight."_  
  
Beverly sat back, smiling at the sounds of her child and... she paused at what to call Jean-Luc. He was so much more than a friend, yet not quite her lover, although she had to admit that she knew he loved her. She blushed as she thought of how much she loved him and how right it had felt to sleep at his side the night before.  She could almost see herself as his wife. She drifted into slumber, unaware that the person she'd been thinking of stood watching her for several minutes before rubbing his hand down her arm to rouse her.   
  
"Wake up, love." Jean-Luc smiled as her eyes cracked open. "Supper is on the table."  
  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
  
"You needed it. Come on." He helped her stand and guided her with a hand at her back to the table.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Wesley helped prepare dinner." Picard smiled at his son, who beamed with pride.  "He selected all we should have and agreed to make it nutrient dense."  
  
Beverly chuckled, as all of Wesley's portions were nutrient dense, but this meal needed it. Piles of fries and breaded chicken bits sat on plates along with green beans, coleslaw, and bowls of fruit.   
  
_"Good choices, Wesley."_ She praised the glowing little boy. _"Protein, vegetables, fruit, and starches."_ He nodded and waited for her to sit before picking up the bottle he'd been learning to dispense sauces from. She watched as he squeezed out a generous amount of ketchup and set the bottle back down.  
  
When dinner was over, Beverly headed to her quarters to change. When she came back to Jean-Luc and Wesley's side, her son had two of his favorite books sitting on the table waiting for her.   
  
_"Can I read to you, Mommy?"_ He looked so hopeful that she nodded and sat. Wesley opened the first book and began to "read".  
  
_"Once there were three little kittens who lost their mittens."_ He pointed to the three kittens and Beverly nodded sagely.  She was soon treated to a world of her son's imagination in which kittens played tag with dinosaurs and Mommy kittens let their children have all sorts of sugary snacks.   
  
Beverly held back her chuckles as her son set down the book, long since forgetting to turn the pages. She made the appropriate faces of shock or disbelief, and other times joy. Wesley finally threw up his hands at the end of a rousing game of tag with the puppies next door and said, _"the end"._ _  
_  
_"Alright, sir, it's time for your bath."_ Jean-Luc pointed to the bathroom, and Wesley shook his head.   
  
_"One more story, Daddy."_  
  
_"It's ok, Wesley."_ Beverly hugged her son close. _"I loved your story."_ She pressed a kiss to his hair and looked up at her co-parent. _"I'll give him his bath."_    
  
"Are you sure?" Picard sat next to her and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Yes." Her voice broke. "Jack called, and I need..." Picard nodded. "I'll tell you after he's in bed."  
  
"Alright." Picard rubbed his hand up and down her arm.  "Alright." He kissed her temple. She stood and he caught her hand.  Beverly looked at him questioningly. "I love you." He squeezed her hand. "No matter what he says, remember that." Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded.  
  
Across the room, Wesley clapped his hands playfully.  "I'm ready for my bath!" He signed in exaggerated motions, and his parents laughed at their son standing there completely naked except for Beverly's shower cap on his head.  
  
Wesley played in the tub, telling Beverly another story involving his toys. She finally got him washed (including his hair), and he struggled into his pajamas. She wondered if it was because they were tighter, but he always had issues with the longer sleeves.   
  
They went back out to the living room where Daddy had his bedtime snack all set out. Wesley ate his yogurt and pretzels, yawning towards the end.  Beverly took him to his room and sat with him,  telling him a story from her childhood instead of reading a book. Wesley fell asleep and she continued rocking and holding him for several minutes after.   
  
"Are you alright?" Jean-Luc looked up when she emerged from their son's room.   
  
"I will be." She sat at his side. "Jack called."  
  
"So you said." Jean-Luc took her hand in his.    
  
"He's not going to divorce me."   
  
"I'm sorry." Jean-Luc pulled her closer, and she practically crawled into his lap.   
  
"He hates me." Her voice broke. "He said..." she wiped angrily at tears that streamed down her face. "He said I lost the babies on purpose just to spite him, and he's not going to give me a divorce so we can be happy." She curled tighter into his embrace. "He's so hateful. How did I never realize this before, Jean-Luc? What's wrong with me..." she laughed humorlessly. "There's nothing wrong with me, I know. But then I had a horrible, awful thought today, and it makes me a horrible person."  
  
"What, Love?" Jean-Luc kissed her gently. He brushed away some of her tears. "What thought makes you horrible?"  
  
"I was listening to him, and I didn't even answer any of the other times he called, but I was suddenly glad our children didn't survive because then I'd be stuck with him." She sounded torn between anger, disbelief at herself, and grief. "But I wanted every single baby, Jean-Luc." She wept into his neck. "I wanted..."   
  
"Shhh." He rubbed her back. "I know, and a thought that comes from anger and years of abuse doesn't make you a bad person."   
  
She sat and thought about his words for a few moments. He could feel the weight of her dark thoughts and pressed another kiss to her temple.   
  
"Beverly, love, what else did Jack say to you?"  
  
"He..." she shuddered. "Would you be willing to be with me while I listen to the messages he sent after I hung up on him?"  
  
"Of course." He closed his eyes, wishing he could block her against the pain he knew was coming.  They moved and sat at his console. With Beverly perched on his lap, she pressed the keys and lowered the volume.   
  
Jack's voice was sneering, and Jean-Luc wanted to recoil from it. He gasped several times at the filthy, degrading comments he made towards his wife. Jean-Luc wasn't surprised when Jack mentioned him, but his blood ran cold when the man mentioned his love and their child.   
  
"Beverly, do you want to listen to the rest of these?" Her body was tense and he could feel her beginning to shake.  
  
"No." She practically whispered before reaching out to hit the delete button.   
  
"Don't delete it, Love. Send it to your attorney, please?" He wrapped his arms around her and she nodded. She sent all three out and leaned back against Jean-Luc. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I don't know." They sat in silence for several minutes.   
  
"Why don't I go draw you a bath? You can soak in our tub. It's larger."   
  
"I set the serve bot after Wesley."  
  
"That's always a good idea." Picard chucked and kissed her neck. He moved her hair aside and showered affection on the one spot he knew she liked. "Our son is a bit of a messy boy."  
  
"I'd not have him any other way." She turned and sat cross ways on his lap. Their lips met in a series of gentle but loving caresses. "Thank you."  
  
"Hm." He kissed her nose. "What else should I do for the one I love?"   
  
"Bring me a glass of wine while I'm bathing?"  
  
"I can handle that." Jean-Luc smiled and patted her hip. "Go gather your clothes. I'll ready your bath."  
  
Ten minutes later, Beverly was neck deep in warm, relaxing bubbles when Jean-Luc walked in with two glasses of wine. He handed her one and sat on the side of the tub to drink the other.    
  
She ran her hand on this thigh and he squirmed. "You could join me, you know."  
  
"As tempting as your offer is, I'd rather we waited until you aren't quite so upset." He winced at her look of disappointment.  "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's just that Jack strikes again."  
  
"He won't forever." Picard leaned forward and kissed her. "Beverly, one question, though, before I do anything." He paused. "Would it be alright if I put a filter on your communications so that I get everything from Jack and can forward it to your attorney? There isn't any need for him to have such open access to you, when all he wants is to cause pain."  
  
"Would you?" She looked up at him with relief.   
  
"I'll go do that now." He stood and Beverly caught his hand.    
  
"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Her breasts lifted from the water, teasing him as he watched the final few bubbles pop, leaving them clear to his view.  
  
Jean-Luc's ears tinged pink as he cleared his throat.  "Natural reaction." He grinned. "The woman I love is barely covered with bubbles, and I've told her I'd rather wait until she's not just been beaten silly emotionally by her heartless ex." He bent down to kiss her. "Yes, I can be stupid, and this is probably one of those times." His eyes darkened. "But believe me, the next time you're ready..." he licked his lips and kissed her again. "I should go." He tried to smooth his trousers a bit. "Cold shower."  
  
Beverly laughed as he left, closing the door behind him. _Oh, he has no idea._ She slouched in the bath and relaxed a few more minutes.  She'd given him enough time to finish that task.   
  
With a smile she put on only her pajama top and opened the door. She hoped he was ready for bed. Jean-Luc looked up when she stepped into the living room.  He smiled.   
  
"How's it going?" She retook her seat on his lap and skimmed the brief missive he was sending to her attorney.    
  
"Just finishing up." He nipped at her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sleeping here tonight?"   
  
"Where else would I be?" She smirked before unbuttoning his shirt.  "Hurry up and hit send." She nipped at his ear. "Your wife wants to go to bed."  
  
Jean-Luc felt his heart speed up. He looked at her with wide eyes, and she worried that she'd crossed a line.   
  
"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.  "I've wanted..."  
  
"Don't ever apologize for that." He held her closer and hit send quickly, shutting his COMM station seconds later. He looked her in the eye then. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say you were my wife."   
  
He plundered her mouth before rising from his chair with her still held in his arms. He crossed their quarters quickly and shut his bedroom door quietly behind them.   
  
####  
  
Beverly woke early in the morning and smiled, remembering the rapture of the night before.  They had made love twice before exhaustion claimed them.  She ran her hand down his chest and he stopped her before reaching her prize.   
  
"Good morning." His voice was husky and relaxed.   
  
"It's not quite morning yet." She leaned over him.   
  
"Wonderful." He smiled as he swept her hair back from her face. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She straddled his hips and he shifted, making her wriggle.  "What ever shall we do before morning?"  
  
"Hm. Haven't the faintest idea." He pulled her forward a bit as he raised up on an elbow, capturing one of her tantalizing nipples in his mouth.  
  
"Quite." She toyed with the fringe at the back of his head.  "I'm sure we'll..." she gasped as he lightly bit. Words and teasing were left behind once more.


	10. Chapter 10

The family fell into a routine, and more than once, Picard smirked to himself as he readied for his day because he had become a man of routine.  If he admitted it, they were in a rut.  It was a pleasant rut.

Get up in the morning, breakfast together.  Each duty week varied, as some weeks he had to be on the bridge earlier, while others she needed to be in sickbay first. Depending on schedules, they alternated who dropped Wesley off for school and who brought him home. 

Today was typically one such day, and only a call from Commander Riker that they were nearing the drop off and pickup point for Starbase Three ahead of schedule had the captain out of bed. He’d much rather be waking his love in a more leisurely fashion.  
  
He stopped for a moment and admired the still-sleeping form of the woman he referred to as his wife. Perhaps the biggest part of their routine was that she only spent the night on days when they both were off duty until the afternoon of the next day. He wondered it was time to change that.  
  
He walked to Wesley's room and checked on his tot. The little boy rarely slept in a tight ball now, as if subconsciously being aware that his parents would keep him from harm. Along with his recent habit of sprawling in his bed, he'd begun to explore other aspects of his tiny world and was having a greater say in his wardrobe. He liked blue, but not yellow. He liked trainers, but not slippers. He liked animals on his shirts, especially ones that were "fierce", such as lions, sharks, and amusingly enough, elephants. Perhaps it was their sheer size that the boy found impressive.   
  
He had been gaining weight in a carefully controlled method, not being allowed to over eat often, but always reassured that a snack was just a request away. Most often, he would become engrossed in play and forget to come ask again for his snack when the little timer went off, so his parents made the habit of placing a small treat of vegetables and dressing or fruit with peanut butter out. Sometimes he ate it, sometimes he didn't.   
  
Jean-Luc smiled and pulled the little Judo belt out from under his son as he tucked the boy back in. Tasha had offered to teach him self-defense after she'd noticed him shrinking back from some of the older children.   
  
"He's not being bullied, and if he is, we don't want him learning violence as a means to handle it." Picard had initially balked when approached by Beverly, but she and Tasha had explained that he would learn self-control and self-esteem.   
  
"He doesn't need to know that his exercises can be used to fight." Beverly had rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Jean-Luc. We need to give him every tool we can, and this is one that will benefit him, no matter what course he takes in life."  
  
And so Jean-Luc had sat to the side of a holodeck for his son's first judo display. His heart was in his throat as Wesley stepped forward to break his first board. He pulled his fist back and let Tasha correct his stance. He bit his lip, and Jean-Luc could barely watch, terrified his son would hurt himself.  
  
There was a crack and Beverly clapped and cheered as Wesley took a bow. Jean-Luc wanted to weep with relief.

Jean-Luc set his memories aside and straightened his sleeping son in his bed.  Jean-Luc smirked as Wesley scowled and then relaxed as his teddy bear found its way to his arms via his father. Picard patted his chest lightly and closed the door once more.

He entered his own bedroom and sat next to his lover. “Beverly.”  He reached out and touched her shoulder gently.

“Hm?”  She sat up quickly, as she always did when surprised out of sleep.

“I’ve been called to the Bridge.  We’re approaching the drop-off point early.”

“Oh.” She frowned slightly and ran her hand down his arm.  “Do you think you’ll be back for our picnic this afternoon?”

“I should be.”  He leaned forward and kissed her gently. “Have a good day, my love.”

####

Jean-Luc and Beverly sat on the couch, sipping glasses of wine.

“Do you think he’ll make it all night?”

“Perhaps.”  Beverly smirked.  “There’s no way of knowing.”  They sat in silence for a few more minutes when Picard began to chuckle at himself. “What?”

“I want to check on him.”  He shook his head, laughing.  “We have an evening all to ourselves, and I’m the one suffering from separation anxiety because our son is off on his first sleep over.”

Beverly took his glass from him and set them both on the table.  “Come on,” she stood and waved for him to follow. 

“Where?”

“Nowhere special.”  She flipped her hair over her shoulder.  “I was just thinking I could distract you.”  She sashayed sexily towards their bedroom and he jumped up to follow her.

“I like the way you think.”  He pressed her against the wall, and she laughed, unbuttoning his shirt.  He nearly stopped her and then grinned against her lips.  They didn’t have to worry about Wesley seeing them.

####

Jack was nursing a drink at the officer’s bar on Deep Space Three when a low-ranking Lieutenant sat down next to him. She was pretty, so Jack thought he might try his charms on her. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Linda Lawson glanced at the man next to her. He was kind of cute. She shrugged. “Sure. Hi, I’m Linda. Linda Lawson.”

Jack held out his hand. “Jack Crusher.”

Linda raised her eyebrow. “Crusher? Are you related to the Doctor? The one who changed her name? Did she get married or something?”

“Yeah. To me. Ten years ago.” Jack nodded to the bartender. “What’s your pleasure?”

“Whisky. On the Rocks.” Jack raised his eyebrows.

“My kind of girl. Make it two.” Jack accepted the glasses from the bartender and indicated towards a private booth on the perimeter. “Shall we?”

“Sure, why not.” Linda followed the man, curious to his relationship with the doctor on her ship.

“So, you were married to Doctor Howard?”

“Still am. Bitch left me for the man she had an affair with while I was away...she had his brat too,” Jack took a swig of his glass. “Couldn’t carry my kids to term, but his...she did.”

Linda gasped. “No way!”

“Yeah. I really love her, you know?” Jack motioned to the bartender to bring him another drink. “I was so attentive to her...I only took the assignments because they were better opportunities for advancement...but she had to go and screw my best friend!” Jack slammed his glass on the table.

Linda took a demure sip of hers. “I’m sorry. Wow, that had to hurt.”

“Yeah. And now she’s serving _with him_ on his ship. Has his bastard with him, too.”

Linda’s eyes went wide. “Someone on the Enterprise? Who?”

“Ah, you know the ship?”

“I’m actually assigned to it. Engineering. I’m just here to escort a shipment back.”

“Your bloody Captain....”

“Captain Picard?”

Jack sneered, “Yes. Captain _Picard_.”

Linda took a sip of her Whisky and motioned for another. _This_ was going to be interesting. “Captain Picard is having an affair with your wife?”

“Yep,” Jack made his P sound pop. “Johnny Picard. My former best friend.”

Linda gasped. “I didn’t...I didn’t know. I knew the Captain had a kid, but I didn’t know his wife was your ex....”

“What do you mean, _his_ wife? She’s my bloody wife, not his!”

“Sorry. I just heard....”

Jack perked up. “What did you hear?”

Linda fidgeted.  “Captain Picard was showing was showing Ambassador Paskal around the ship and the Ambassador made a comment about wanting the Captain to court his daughter, and Captain Picard said he didn’t think his wife would be too pleased if he did...”

Jack banged his fist on the table. “She’s my wife. My wife....” Jack trailed off. Linda saw an opportunity. “Hey, let me walk you back to your quarters.”

Jack looked the young Lieutenant up and down. _Not bad at all, Jackie. Not bad._ “Sure. Would you like to come in?”

#####

Wesley made it all the way through his first sleep-over and came home happily the next morning.  His friend Tommy signed nearly as well as he did, and Tommy’s mom had been learning. He had a thousand questions burning in his mind.

 _“Mommy?”_ He sat next to her at the table, barely bothering to eat unless she tapped at his plate and reminded him to take a bite.

_“Yes?”_

_“Why do Tommy’s Mommy and Daddy live in the same room, but you and Daddy have two?”_ Wesley pointed to the open door between their quarters. _“Tommy said his mommy and daddy sleep together every night.  Why don’t you and Daddy?”_ He took a bite and waited for his Mommy to answer, not realizing her distress at his questions.  What was a safe way to respond to this?

 _“Daddy and I have different last names.”_   She figured the truth would be the best way to go, with no mention of Jack if possible.

_“Why?”_

_“Because we haven’t gotten married yet.”_

_“Why?”_

_Oh, boy,_ she thought.  _Here we go._

 _“Is it because of Jack?”_   Beverly’s face went pale.

 _“What do you know about Jack?”_   She asked as calmly as she could. 

 _“Jack is a mean man who you and Daddy don’t like.”_   He looked at her seriously for a moment.  _“Why does R-K-R say he is a butt-head?”_ Wesley giggled and wiggled on his rear.  _“Butt-head.”_   He patted his butt and then his head, laughing hysterically at the image in his mind.

 _“Eat your breakfast.”_   She hid her smile behind her coffee cup, even as she thought that yes, it was because of the butthead named Jack. _“R-K-R and I are going to have a discussion on what he says around you, Little Man.”_

Wesley giggled harder _.  “Well, is, it?”_

_“Eat your breakfast, and your Daddy and I will discuss this later.”_

_“Fine.”_   The door slid open, and Jean-Luc walked in.  He set down the racquet he’d been playing tennis with Riker with and came over to the table.  _“Ask him now, Mommy!”_

_“Ask me what?”_

_"Why is Will Riker discussing my ex-husband in front of our son?"_ Wesley giggled.

_"Daddy said a bad word too."_

_“Wesley, you don’t always have to tell Mommy everything.”_

_“Yes, you do.”  Beverly leveled her scary-Mommy look at Wesley, but this time he only giggled.  “Come on.  What did he say?”_

_"He said M-E E-R D. Then told me not to repeat it."_

_"I see."_ Beverly looked back over to Jean-Luc, who looked ready to run.  _“Come sit down.  I won’t bite.”_  He quirked an eyebrow.  _“Yet.”_

Jean-Luc sat and playfully bopped Wesley on the arm.  _“How long do you think she’ll give me for time out?”_ Wesley’s eyes grew big.

_“Will Mommy give you time out?”_

_“I’m considering it.”_ Beverly took another sip of her coffee to keep from laughing. _“So, tell me, my love, how did the discussion of Jack Crusher come up when my son was around?  And how on earth does he know that Jack is a mean man we don’t like and that R-K-R calls him a butt-head?”_

 _“R-K-R asked when we would be married, and I responded that I wasn’t sure, based upon Jack’s recent escapades.  That led to a discussion of our mutual dislike for the man, as he had served with Jack during one of his missions.”_ His eyes darkened. _“He didn’t speak kindly of you while he was away during those years.”_

_“What made R-K-R ask that?”_

Jean-Luc felt his face flush. _“I called you my wife in front of him, when Ambassador Paskal was leaving and made mention of how flattered he’d be if I chose to court one of his daughters.”_

_“How did Will respond?”_

_“He’s honestly a little confused as to why we haven’t just filed and gotten married without Jack’s approval, so I had to explain that for your divorce to be finalized later, it would require his approval, and he’d never sign, rather than waiting for the three-year period of automatic approval to divorce.”_

_“And that led to him saying Jack is a butt-head?”_

_“Among other things.”_ Jean-Luc looked over at their son. “Frankly, I’m glad his translator didn’t convert everything we said for the lad.  I’ll need to thank Geordi for that bit of foresight.”

“Jean-Luc!”

####

Linda was lying in her new lover’s arms. Part of her realized that she had just technically slept with a married man, but if _his_ wife was actually sleeping with the Captain, what did it matter? She stretched contentedly and Jack grinned, giving her a lazy kiss.

“When do you have to go?”

“Shuttle leaves at 1400, but I’ll be back in six weeks to bring back the empty crates. Can I see you again?”

Jack grinned. “Sure. And, be a dear and keep an eye on my _wife_ for me?”

“It would be my _pleasure_ ,” she grinned as she snaked a hand down his body.

####

Jean-Luc walked up and stood next to Beverly. She had been standing at their large window staring out at the stars as they passed for what seemed like hours but had been only minutes.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“What a ridiculous saying.”  She leaned against him.  “Thoughts as heavy as these should be worth gold-pressed latinum, at least.”

“Are you ready to share them yet?”

“No.”  She sighed.  “Just thoughts that have nowhere to go.”

Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around her waist and stood staring out at the stars with her. 

#####

Linda Lawson sent her lover an update of random tidbits of news she’d heard about his wife and the captain.  She included some of the gossip that she’d been told was gossip without proof, because what was sending information for if it wasn’t to help someone. Maybe he could find out the truth of the rumors from his divorce attorney.  Gossip was getting harder to come by, as the higher-ranking officers had been cracking down on rumors. 

She smiled as she saw that she was scheduled for another visit to Deep Space 3 in six weeks.  It had been a long time since she’d had a good lay, and Jack Crusher was about as good as they got.

#####

 Wesley ran up to his Aunt Dee and gave her a big hug.   
  
_"I missed you!"_  
  
_"I missed you, too."_ She hugged him close. _"I'm glad you're here safe with your Mommy and Daddy."_    
  
_"Me, too."_ He bit his lip nervously.  _"Mommy said Aunt Tasha got hurt."_  
  
_"She did, but she will heal."_  
  
_"Will it take a long time?"_  
  
_"Yes."_ Deanna nodded sadly. _"She was hurt badly. Her body needs to rest for a while."_  
  
_"Can we go see her?"_  
  
_"Maybe tomorrow."_ Deanna kissed the little boy's head. She wanted to escape from his presence for just a few minutes.  She had been to a conference on helping the children from Epsilon 3, and her heart had broken at the misinformation spread.  She was grateful that he was fully human and therefore unable to feel the turbulent emotions coursing through her.  
  
_"Ok."_ He broke free from her embrace and backed away slightly.  _"Daddy said you had a scary day, so I'm going home now. He said you needed to be alone but saying hi was alright."_ He blew her a kiss and walked to where his father waited by the door. _"Night!"_ He blew her a kiss and she caught it, pressing it to her heart before blowing one back to him.    
  
She wept once he left. He had no idea how fortunate he was, and she hoped no one ever informed him.   
  
######  
  
Jean-Luc and Beverly took turns showering before meeting back in the living room. Her hands shook as she tried to open the bottle of wine he had set out before his bath.   
  
"Let me." He reached around her and carefully screwed the bottle opener. "It's ok. We didn't lose either of them." He set the bottle down and wrapped his arms tightly about her.   
  
"I know." Her voice broke. "But what if it was one of us, or..." she lost her battle with tears.   
  
"Wesley doesn't even know what happened. He was safe the whole time."  
  
"I know." She wiped her tears. "It's irrational."  
  
"Hardly." He turned her around in his arms and drew her against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "My first thought when they beamed Tasha aboard to be grateful that she wasn't you, and my second was a stab of fear. If she did die, how did we explain it to Wesley that we can't always protect everyone?"  
  
"I can't..." she took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do, but I can't keep living this half-life with you." She pressed a desperate kiss to the open v of his shirt. "All I could think of was Wesley and our life and how he's torn between this... whatever we're doing."  
  
"Shh." Jean-Luc kissed her tenderly.  "I'll bring us some wine. Go sit, Love."  
  
Jean-Luc sat at the side of the couch and swung his legs up so that Beverly rested her back against his chest while being cradled by his body. She rubbed aimlessly at one of his knees with one hand while she balanced her wine on the other.   
  
"Beverly, I have something to ask you." His voice growled low in her ear. She moved her hand from his knee and grasped his hand that had been tracing lazy circles on her thigh.    
  
"Hm?" She turned her head and kissed his jaw.   
  
"I know all the reasons I can't ask you to marry me yet, but will you move in? We can keep your quarters as extra play space for Wesley or for storage, but..." he stopped speaking when she reached out and set her wine on the table and reached for his.  
  
"Thank you for understanding that." She sat back and wiped away an unexpected tear.   
  
"If it's too soon to share quarters, I'll understand that, too. I love you, and I'd marry you tonight if I thought you'd say yes." He leaned back and watched her debate with herself.   
  
"What if I do decide it's too soon to live together?" Her voice was quiet. "I... what if Jack finds out and tries to cause us trouble?"  
  
"Then he finds out and we'll deal with the problems he causes. But, if that's too much to ask just yet, I'll love you in separate quarters and wait until you tell me you're ready."   
  
"I want to change my name to Picard." Her voice barely reached his ears. "I know we're not married, but..." she swallowed hard. "I want to share a name with my husband and our child."  
  
"You can use any name you want." He held her tightly, his body cocooning her for several minutes.   
  
"My answer is yes." She moved one of her hands to the back of his head and toyed with his thinning hair. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Beverly Picard." He pushed her to the side enough so that he could stand. "Let's go to bed." He leaned down and picked her up. "In _our_ bed."  
  
###  
  
Wesley woke and scowled slightly.  He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but his tummy growled. He got up and went to the living room where he knew his parents put out a snack every night in case he got hungry.   
  
He ate his cereal bar and banana before yawning again. He wiped his fingers and face the way Mommy had shown him how and went to his Daddy's room.   
  
He climbed up into the bed and smiled when he saw his Mommy there, too. She didn't often sleep with Daddy, but Wesley liked it when she did. That meant they stayed at home all day. Wesley settled down beside his mother and snuggled closer when her arms circled around him.  
  
"Did you have your snack?" Wesley nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Go back to sleep, Pun'kin. It's not time to get up yet."  
  
On the other side of the bed, Picard grumbled. Wesley smiled in contentment when his father's arm encircled both he and his Mommy, just before he fell back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Wesley was slightly confused the next morning when he heard his parents get up and hurry through showers.  His Daddy only hurried on work days. If Mommy spent the night, it wasn't a work day. He rolled over and closed his eyes.  Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t important.  
  
"Wesley, come on, Pun'kin. Time to wake up." Beverly sat next to him and stroked his temple lightly. He opened his eyes but didn't get up.  
  
_"Why?"_ He signed from his side.  
  
_"We have to go to work and you have school."_  
  
_"You slept here last night."_ He gave her a confused look. _“Whenever you sleep here with Daddy, we get to sleep in the next day.”_    
  
_"I live with you and Daddy now."_ She smiled brightly.  _"I'll sleep here every night."_  
  
Wesley sat up excitedly.  _"Is your name P-I-C-A-R-D now, too?"_  
  
_"It will be."_ She nodded. _"I have to fill out some forms first."_  
  
_"Wow!"_ Wesley jumped out of bed and ran to get ready for the day. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.   
  
Jean-Luc came in and made sure he'd brushed his teeth properly and helped him comb his hair the way he liked it.  
  
_"Mommy said you're glad she lives with us now."_  
  
_"I'm so happy!"_ Wesley signed his words big, showing his excitement.   
  
_"I'm sorry it took Mommy and I so long to do this."_  
  
_"And she has our last name!"_ Wesley grinned. _"We're a real family now!"_    
  
_"We've always been a real family."_ Picard chuckled at his silly boy.

_“Quosho said we weren’t.  He said that because Mommy didn’t live here, we weren’t a real family.”_

Jean-Luc tapped his son’s nose. _“Do you always believe everything Quosho says?”_

_“No.”_

_“Well there you go, then.”_

####

Beverly looked at the forms before her and pressed her COMM badge   
  
"Howard to Picard."  
  
"Picard here."  
  
"Are you at lunch, by any chance?"  
  
"Just going to it. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Please come to my office at your earliest convenience."  
  
"I'm on my way. You have the bridge, Number One."  
  
Jean-Luc soon leaned against his "wife's" desk. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes." She turned her monitor towards him.  "You're really ok with this?"  
  
"Yes." He closed her door and drew the shade. "I am. I meant it when I said I think of you as my wife." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Having you share my name..." he stopped speaking and smiled.   
  
Beverly hit the send button and stood, sinking into his embrace. "Let's go home for lunch." She wiped a bit of lipstick from his face.

Admiral McCoy smiled when notification of his protégé’s name change came across his desk. “Good for you, girlie.”  He pulled out the small flask his friend Montgomery Scott had given him before leaving on his last mission. He raised it in a salute before taking a small sip.  
  
####

Jean-Luc and Beverly had talked up Wesley's fifth birthday for weeks. They had explained what birthdays are and had been excited for their son's sake. Picard had felt a little silly at first for feigning such excitement over a birthday.    
  
*flashback*  
_"Beverly, do you really expect me to..." he waved his hands aimlessly._  
  
"Yes, I do." She had crossed her arms and stared at him. "Birthdays at his age are exciting things, and he doesn't even know what one is."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Jean-Luc, what does he do when someone asks him how old he is?"  
  
"He shows them 4 fingers."  
  
"Yes. What does his little friend Bailey do?"  
  
Picard sat back. "He proudly proclaims that he's four and a half and will be five soon."  
  
"Yes. Wesley doesn't understand why Bailey gets so excited about how old he is,  or why any of the children do. Jean-Luc, understanding birthdays is a major part of a child's sense of accomplishment and maturity."  
  
"I suppose when put in that light, I need to help our son find the pride others feel in growing up."

“End flashback*  
  
The day came, and they decided to have Wesley's first present in their quarters, as they weren't sure how he would react to the whole idea of presents. Deanna had suggested they have one present privately before his party, and sitting with his little boy on his lap, Jean-Luc was glad they had followed her advice.   
  
Wesley had turned it upside down and all around but had yet to tug on the bow or try to tear the paper.  He had signed excitedly over the pretty colors and expressed his delight in the soft ribbon.   
  
_“Wesley, you can open it.”_ Beverly patiently explained once more.   
  
_“Why?"_ Their child had looked baffled over why he'd want to open the package.   
  
_“There is a surprise inside.”_ Jean-Luc smiled and ran his finger along the edge of the gift, making a tiny tear in the paper.   
  
Wesley looked up at his father, completely horrified that his Daddy would ruin such a pretty thing! He clasped his gift to his chest and pushed his Daddy's hand away, scowling the whole time.   
  
"Oh, dear." Jean-Luc looked up in distress as Beverly hid her laughter behind her hand.   
  
"Why don't I go replicate us each a small gift and show him how to open a present?"  
  
"I suppose we should have tried that first."  
  
"But then we'd have missed his scowl."   
  
_“I can hear you!”_ Wesley angrily signed at his parents. _“Don't laugh at me!”_ Hot tears streamed down his face.  
  
_"We're sorry,  Wesley."_ Beverly stood and went to the replicator.  _"One gift wrapped Turalian bowl."_ Moments later, her request was in the hands of Jean-Luc _. "Daddy will open his, ok?"_    
  
Wesley nodded as Jean-Luc carefully slid his finger under the paper, just as he did with Wesley's present. The little boy's eyes widened as Jean-Luc tore the paper back and then wadded it up once it was off of the bowl.   
  
_"Thank you, Beverly."_ He smiled and rotated the dish in his hands. _"This will be nice for my nightstand."_ _  
_  
He looked expectantly at his son. _"Would you like to open yours now? There is something far better than a bowl in it."_ _  
_  
Wesley swayed back and forth, his lip caught in his teeth. He finally nodded and came to lean against Jean-Luc. _"Why don't you set it on my leg as if it's a table?"_ He stroked Wesley's hair when the boy timidly set his gift down.  
  
_“I'm sorry I got mad.”  
  
“I'm sorry we upset you.”_ Picard smiled at his little one. _“Ready? You can make as much of a mess with the paper as you like. Don't worry about being careful.”_  
  
Wesley nodded before picking at the small tear his Daddy had made before.  He didn't notice Beverly picking up an imager and carefully recording him open his first present. He tore a little and saw other colors beneath.   
  
A bigger tear, and he grinned as he finished ripping the paper off in excitement.  Magnetic letters and numbers, just like his teacher had! He snapped open the top and dumped them out.   
  
_"So much for worrying if he'd like this or not,"_ Picard deadpanned.   
  
Wesley carried his selection to the wall and carefully spelled his name. He returned to the pile and selected other letters. He looked up and frowned. He'd turned a letter upside down. He jogged back and turned the "e" the right way. Beverly watched as he repeated the process for all three of them. "Wesley, Mommy, Daddy". He stood before his accomplishment and took a silly bow, to which his parents clapped and cheered.

_“Come on Wes, it’s time for your party!”_

_“But I’m having fun?”_ Jean-Luc chuckled. “ _I know you are, but your friends are waiting.  And there are more presents for you.”_ Wesley’s eyes went wide.  _“More?”_

Jean-Luc nodded.  _“Wow.”_

“ _And Auntie Dee made you a cake.”_ Wesley grinned at his parents. “ _Is it Chocolate?”_

Beverly ruffled his hair. _“Of course.”_ Wesley very carefully placed all his magnetic letters back in their box. _“Can I leave our names on the wall?”_

_“Sure.”_

_###_

Wesley’s party was so far, a great success. Beverly was picking up the wrapping paper Wesley had turned into confetti off the floor of the lounge to put into the reclimator while Data was playing with the children.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned back against him.  “Wesley seems to be enjoying himself.  Don’t think I didn’t see that second piece of cake, mister.” She reached behind her to poke his side.

“Who, me?”  Beverly turned around in his arms. “Yeah, you.  If he gets a stomach ache tonight...”

“I know, I know.  I get to take care of him even though _you’re_ the doctor.” 

Beverly peeked and seeing no one looking at them, pecked his lips before turning back around.  “Just look at him.  You never would guess he was the same scraggly orphan you introduced me to.”

“He’s amazing.”  Jean-Luc watched the children all pile on top of Data, who despite the inability to laugh, was pretending to be tickled.  “Data seems to be enjoying himself, too.”

Guinan had heard the comment. “Data’s really a big child when you think about it.”  The three watched the antics for a few more minutes until Wesley crawled away from his friends to sit by himself. 

Jean-Luc frowned. “Do you think he’s alright?”

“He probably just needs a minute to himself. You know how he still gets overwhelmed sometimes.”  They watched as another one of Wesley’s friends from the preschool came over to him and the two were soon playing with a pair of model spaceships Wesley had been given for his birthday. 

Jean-Luc smiled and rubbed Beverly’s arm.  “We did good.”

“Yeah, we’re doing good.” 

Guinan smiled.  “Can I get you two a drink? You both look like you should be clinking glasses and celebrating something.” 

Jean-Luc smiled at his old friend.  Guinan had come aboard a few months ago after contacting him asking if he could use a bartender.  Since her installation behind the bar, Jean-Luc couldn’t help but feel a little calmer.  “We should celebrate our son.” 

“And your marriage.” 

Beverly blushed. “No, Guinan. We’re not...that is, we can’t....” 

Guinan merely smiled her serene smile at the couple.  “Sure.”

That night in bed, Jean-Luc twined his fingers with Beverly’s pondering the words of his wizened friend.  “Beverly?  I know it’s almost a moot point, but will you marry me when this mess with Jack is over?” 

Beverly smiled.  “Of course, I will. But I told you, I already consider us married.  We’re just missing the rings and the ceremony.” 

“Hmm.”  Jean-Luc untangled his fingers from hers and rose from the bed to fish through his top drawer.  His hand closed around a small velvet box and he grinned. Beverly looked at him oddly as he walked around to her side of the bed.  Her breath caught as he knelt on the floor by the side of the bed. “Beverly? Will you marry me?” 

“Next silly question.” She threaded her fingers through his and pulled him back onto the bed with her. “Do you think we’ll ever get a real honeymoon?” 

“Hmm. I hope so.”  He grinned against her lips.  They chuckled over the night they had promised their lives to one another…and ended up sharing their bed with a four-year-old with a tummy ache.

####

 _“Daddy, what’s a battery?”_ Jean-Luc looked at his son, puzzled.   
  
_“A battery?”_ Wesley nodded, then switched to finger spelling.   
  
_“B-A-T-R-D.”_ Jean-Luc’s eyes flashed briefly with anger.   
  
_“Wes, where did you hear that word?”  
  
“People think I’m deaf. They say things in front of me. Auntie Dee told them not to use the word, though.”   
  
“Good,” _Jean-Luc spoke and signed. _“It’s not a nice word, and I don’t want you to use it again.”_ _  
  
“Am I in trouble?”   
_  
_“No,”_ Jean-Luc leaned over and ruffled his hair. _“You’re not in trouble.”_ Jean-Luc exchanged a look with Beverly, who nodded _. “I think I need to speak with Auntie Dee though.”_ _  
_  
Wesley’s eyes went wide. _“Is Auntie Dee in trouble?”_    
  
Jean-Luc chuckled. _“No. I promise.”_ _  
  
“But Daddy, you didn’t say what it meant.”_   
  
Jean-Luc frowned. He had a feeling someone had referred to Wesley as a bastard and he didn’t want his son to know what it meant. He took a deep breath _. “It’s a bad word, Wes. It shouldn’t be used to describe anyone.”_ _  
_  
_“Oh."_ Wesley sat quietly for a minute seemingly pondering the world. He raised his hands again. _"Do you care that I don’t talk?”_ Jean-Luc laughed and swung Wesley into his arms.  
  
_"You talk all the time!"_ Picard set Wesley on the counter.  _"What do you call this?"_ He signed and then jiggled Wesley's hands.  
  
Wesley laughed.  _"No, Daddy, with my voice."_  
  
_"Wesley,"_ Picard grew serious for a moment.  _"Your mother and I love you, no matter what.  No matter if you speak with your hands or your mouth. No matter if you are always good or if you misbehave."_ He pressed a kiss to his son's forehead _.  "You are such a gift to us."_ _  
_  
####  
  
Beverly walked out of the small villa the Holodeck had created for their afternoon.  She touched the crown of salvia and edelweiss adorning her head and made sure the slight breeze hadn't moved it.   
  
She glanced down at her white sundress and felt a pang, longing for the day she could replace it with a real wedding gown. She blushed as she wondered what anyone else would think of the "vows" she and Jean-Luc planned to exchange in a few minutes. It had been a spur of the moment decision.  Beverly had been wearing Jean-Luc’s engagement ring and after a small fiasco with a visiting dignitary, she told Jean-Luc she wished he had a ring to wear, too. He had grinned and before she knew it, he had suggested that she plan their afternoon. She wasn’t as good with programming the holodeck as Jean-Luc was, but she was satisfied with her recreation of an Alpine lake.  
  
"Wesley!" She heard her lover's voice, thankfully laced with humor. "Wesley Robert Picard!" She couldn't see either of them over the gentle swell of a hill that crested just before the beach, but she could imagine.   
  
Their little one had been fascinated by the sand and beautiful flowers that dotted the coast next to icy, fjord-fed waters.   
  
"How many times have I told you to not get dirty?" Picard paused and Beverly peeked over the hill in time to see Wesley standing proudly, covered head to toe in sand, giggling as he held up a frog he caught.  
  
_"Holodeck, clean Wesley Picard and replace his clothing."_ A shimmer of light, and the little one stood in clean, dry clothing. He retained the frog. _"Holodeck, provide a small terrarium for the frog."_ He looked down at his son and sighed as Wesley attempted to free his new friend from its small (and temporary) confinement. _"Whenever your mother and I do get married, we'll need to be sure it's creature free."_ _  
_  
"You have to admit he's adorable." Beverly came over the hill and walked to Picard. The man held his hand out and kissed her once she reached his side.   
  
"Hm-mhm." He pressed his lips to hers again. "The same as I must admit that you are beautiful."   
  
"You're handsome, and I love you." She tugged at his collar. "Are we going to do what we came here for, or are we finished?"  
  
"Not finished by a long-shot." Picard motioned to their son, who set down his frog after apologizing profusely to it and picked up the small pillow his Daddy had said was his responsibility.    
  
He carried it over and held it up so his father could remove the first of the rings.   
  
"Beverly Howard Picard, I love you." He smiled and held her hand. "I'm giving you this ring today as a promise that no matter what our future holds or how long we may need to wait for legalities to be finished, that I am yours.   
  
"I am yours through sickness, health, abusive ex-husbands, and our child's tempers." He grinned as Wesley made a face and playfully slapped his leg. "I promise to one day exchange this band for a wedding ring." He slid it onto her finger. "You are my wife, in every way that matters."  
  
Beverly wiped unexpected tears from her cheeks. She rolled her eyes at herself and took a moment to breathe. She finally blew out her breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Jean-Luc kissed her forehead.  "But now I know what to expect at our wedding." He winked and motioned for Wesley to hand his mother the second ring.   
  
_"Here, Mommy."_ He lifted it up and patted her arm. _"It's ok to cry."_ He smiled bravely at her. _"We all do. Even Daddy."_  
  
_"You're right."_ She smiled and took the ring from his little pillow. She took Jean-Luc's hand and smiled at him.   
  
"Jean-Luc Picard, I love you." She paused a moment, just watching his smile grow. "You are my husband, in every way that matters. Forever, no matter if we ever become legally bound. This promise is all that matters to me. I give you, " she faltered, willing her voice to stop shaking. Jean-Luc lifted his other hand and stroked her cheek. She smiled. "I give you this ring, as a symbol of that love. And I promise, too, to one day trade this band for a wedding ring.” Jean-Luc grinned at her as she slid the ring onto his finger.  
  
Jean-Luc stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace.  "I love you, unofficial Mrs. Picard." She smiled before capturing his teasing lips with hers.   
  
Wesley tugged on his mother’s dress and Beverly looked down at him. _“What about me?”_ Wesley sighed frantically.   
  
Beverly bit back her chuckle. _“I promise to always love you and be your Mommy.”_  
  
Wesley signed his relief before wandering away to keep his poor frog company.  He looked over to his parents and sighed. He signed to his amphibious friend, _"I don't understand, either."_ He shrugged. _"They're still Mommy and Daddy."_ He watched as his parents danced slowly together. It wasn’t the first time he had watched them dance, but he really didn’t understand why it was so important.  He watched his parents share a kiss and he made a face to his frog-friend.  _“Mommy and Daddy sure do kiss a lot.”_  
  
_"Wesley."_ His mother called. _"Come dance with us."_ He soon found himself standing on his father's shoes, learning to dance.  He laughed as his Daddy turned him around. Mommy reached for his hands and carefully counted out the steps as Daddy watched with a smile on his face.

####

Jack Crusher had learned of his wife’s name change from his divorce attorney and was angry to discover that there was nothing he could do about it. Federation law permitted her to do everything she was doing…including taking another spouse if she chose. 

“What happens to my marriage if she gets married again?”

“Nothing.”  His attorney had frowned.  “Perhaps it’s a bit of protection, because if she does marry, then she will not be granted an automatic divorce from you in...” he checked his files again, "eight months."

“There’s only eight months left?”  Jack’s eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, sir.” The attorney pulled up the papers.  “I know you didn’t receive copies right away, but she filed the day she…”

“Yes, yes, yes.”  Jack waved his hand dismissively.  The day his wife filed saying he had abandoned her.  The day he had walked out on her following her request to adopt the brat.  That would probably get her a divorce granted faster than anything else.  He scowled.  “She’s not married him? You’re positive?”

“No.”  The hapless attorney shook his head.  “She seems to be well-versed in the law regarding marriages and unwilling terminations.”

“Damn. Let me know if you learn anything else. I want to stall this divorce for as long as possible.”  Jack glared at the other man. “Crusher out.”

Jack checked his messages and saw he had one from Lieutenant Linda Lawson. She had been pretty decent in bed.  She’d returned twice, and both times she’d been a very willing and eager addition to his bed. They didn’t talk much except for her to give him her schedule of when she might be at Deep Space Three or to pass him the occasional bite of information.  He read her note.

_Jack,_

_Saw Beverly program a new location into the holodeck.  Thought it was just another play area for the brat but watch this video!  You won’t believe it!!!_

_-Linda_

Jack tapped on the video file and watched as anger seethed through his body. The image clearly showed his wife exchanging wedding rings with his former best friend.  They had all but legally married each other just to get around extending the waiting period on the divorce. He knew there would be no paper trail to show this marriage, and Beverly’s name change wasn’t enough to get the divorce delayed. His scowl deepened as he watched them dancing at the end. Picard had the boy balanced on his shoes, and Jack felt rage course through him. That should be him and his son, not them and that bastard.  He jabbed at the button to close out of his communiqué.  _I’ll be damned if I let her get away with this!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 85% AnnaOnTheMoon. Or 90%. 
> 
> But it's mostly her being brilliant.

Wesley was playing with his toy starships and suddenly made a loud humming sound as his ship swooped towards the ground. Beverly looked up, startled. "Wes, Pun'kin, do that again." Wesley shrugged and flew his ship towards the floor again and hummed.

Beverly had tears in her eyes.

"Picard to Picard."

_"Beverly, are you alright?"_

"Yes. Can you come home?"

 _"Now?"_   Jean-Luc exchanged a concerned glance with Commander Riker, who had arrived to relieve him. Riker motioned silently to the turbolift and Picard nodded.  It was obvious that they were changing leadership. There was no need for the formalities at the moment.

"Yes."

_"On my way."_

Jean-Luc walked quickly into his quarters and took in the sight of their son playing happily while Beverly sat with a used tissue, watching him with a smile on her face. He cast her a puzzled look as he crossed the room.

 _“Listen.”_ She signed, and his eyes widened as he followed her line of vision.

Wesley hadn’t yet turned around but was driving a ground car along the floor.  He came to a “barrier” in the road, which was nothing more than a block.  Jean-Luc’s hand flew to his mouth as he heard a low growling sound coming from his son. 

Wesley growled and hummed while pretending to be a large piece of machinery.

He turned around and saw his Daddy.  His eyes lit up and he dropped his toys, squawking happily as he crossed the floor.  _“Daddy!”_   His hands flew in signs.  _“I love my toys!”_

“I see that!”  Jean-Luc’s voice shook slightly.  “Wesley, did you know you were making sounds?”  His son nodded bashfully. “That’s wonderful.”  Picard picked his boy up and held him aloft in victory.  “Soon you’ll know three languages.”  Wesley put his arms out like he was flying, and Picard brought him in for a tight hug.

_“Three?”_

_“Standard Sign, Epsilon, and you’ll speak Standard one day.”_ He smiled.  _“I’m proud of you for learning as well as you have.”_

 _“And I make noise now!”_ Wesley tried to repeat a noise and looked disappointed when nothing came out.

 _“That’s alright, my boy.”_   Jean-Luc beamed at his son.  _“Making noise is like any other skill.  It will take practice.”_

" _You’re not mad that I can’t do it all the time?”_

 _“No.”_ Picard carried him to sit on the couch, and Beverly sat with them.  She raised her hands, and Wesley looked over to her.

 _“Pun’kin, we love you.  We love you if you make noises, or if you are quiet, or if you use voiced words, or if you use signed words.  We’re so proud of you.”_ Wesley preened and blushed at their praise as the celebration of his noises continued.

Wesley didn’t make another noise until after dinner.  Jean-Luc was getting him into the tub, when Wesley slipped and squawked.  His sound was loud, unlike his others.  He looked to Jean-Luc as if shocked that such a loud noise would come from him, and then he grinned and made it again. 

Jean-Luc called for Beverly to come, and they watched their happy, silly son stand in one place in the tub, bouncing and drumming on his stomach and chest as he squawked, growled, and chirruped.  He smiled proudly as he finally sat, still making noises while he drove his toy boat after a shark.

#####

Jack read over the latest message from his lawyer and fumed as he pressed the buttons to contact him.

_“K’Zaled here.”_

“What the hell is the meaning of this? Beverly _married_ him?!  She’s not allowed to without my permission!” 

 _“I haven’t seen a marriage certificate filed yet.  She might have just changed her name to his because they have a child together, and we know the child’s name is Picard.”_  

Jack sneered at his lawyer and forwarded the message from Linda.  “I want to know what this video is, then! Is she married to him or not? FIND OUT!” 

Jack stabbed the button to end the call and fumed.  It was no use trying to call his wife, every single time he tried, he got routed to the ship’s switchboard to leave a message. No doubt the handiwork of his former friend, Johnny.  An ugly expression covered his face as a plan formed in his head and he started pressing buttons that would get him through to Starfleet Command.

“ _Command. How can I direct your call?”_

“Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher for Admiral Nechayev.” 

_“Is she expecting your call?”_

“No.  But I wish to register a complaint about one of her officers.” 

 _“I’ll put you through right away.”_ Jack was placed on hold and Admiral Nechayev’s personal secretary’s face filled the screen. 

_“Admiral Nechayev’s office.”_

“I need to speak with the admiral.”

 _“What is this about?”_ Jack drummed his fingers on his desk and glared at the Yeoman.  “I wish to complain about an officer under her.”

_“Name?”_

“Mine? Or his?” The Yeoman didn’t even look up from his PADD.  “ _The officer you wish to complain about.”_

“Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”  The Yeoman’s eyes went wide. She had heard the rumours about the man from a friend who had worked on a ship that had docked at Deep Space Three.  “ _I’ll put you through....”_

 _“Lieutenant Commander. I understand you wish to register a complaint about Captain Picard?”_ Nechayev peered at the monitor.  She knew who the man on the other end was and was curious as to what his problem would be with his former Captain.  _“Is this related to an incident that happened while you were under his command?”_

“No.  It’s more about his...personal behaviour.”  Nechayev narrowed her eyes.  “ _Go on.”_

“Did you know he had an affair with my wife?”  Her eyes widened in shock. She knew the two were together _now_ , or at least, she assumed they were, but she hadn’t known their relationship started before Beverly filed for divorce and separated from her husband. 

“ _No, I was unaware of this. As you know, we take complaints about the integrity of our Captains seriously.  Do you have any proof of this?”_

“They have a child together.” 

Nechayev rolled her eyes.  _“An_ adopted _child.  One that Captain Picard rescued himself.  I’m sorry, Commander Crusher, but if that’s your only proof there is nothing I can do about this.”_

“They got married.” He held up the data chip he’d recorded Linda’s message on. “I just watched their ceremony.”

Nechayev stared at Jack Crusher on her monitor.  “ _What?_ ”

“They got married.  Beverly’s name change went to my lawyer.  I didn’t give her permission to take a second husband, we’re not divorced because I haven’t signed the papers, and they very clearly just exchanged vows.” 

Nechayev steepled her fingers.  “ _I see.”_

“I want my wife stationed here. And I want her far, far away from Johnny.” 

 _“We’ll see what we can do.  Nechayev out.”_ Alynna sat back in her chair after her call ended with Crusher.  If Jean-Luc married his Chief Medical Officer without receiving permission from either her husband _or_ Command, she would have reason to court martial him and take the child away. 

She began by calling Beverly Picard’s divorce attorney and demanding that he hand over all legal documents regarding his client, including any new marriages.

“New marriages?”  The man looked nonplussed.

“Yes.  I have received reports that she has married Captain Jean-Luc Picard without permission of her first husband.”

“I’ve not received any paperwork to that effect.”  The man sorted through his file quickly.  He ran both of the Picard’s names through a database.  “No, Admiral, there are no marriage papers filed anywhere.” 

“Still, send me all you have.  A Starfleet officer’s future rests on this.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Nechayev sat at her console sorting through documents.  There was nothing to back up Jack Crusher’s claims, apart from constant speculation and hearsay that he demanded his attorney check out.  Because each check involved Beverly had a trail of legal documents, always carefully filled out and filed by her attorney, Crusher just looked like a deranged, angry man instead of a husband who was missing the wife he’d…spent most of his marriage separated from.  The admiral groaned. 

She loaded the data file sent by Lieutenant Crusher and found there was no one officiating their “ceremony”.  This “wedding” was nothing more than a promise to get married once Jack Crusher was in the past and was no more legally binding than her licking her spoon at the breakfast table.

She couldn’t stand Picard and felt he had no business retaining his captaincy, let alone meriting the flag ship.  Why couldn’t he falter once in his toeing of the line legally?  Why couldn’t Doctor Picard?  Nechayev made a face.  It was probably all in the name.  Damned child would be just as stubborn and wily.

###

Beverly stared slack-jawed at the orders on her screen.  “Jean-Luc....do you know _anything_ about this?  Why am I being transferred? And....so far away!  This can’t be happening.”  Jean-Luc peered over her shoulder.  “Deep Space Three?!  Isn’t that where....”

“Jack.”  Jean-Luc sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.  Let me see what I can do to fix this.  They can’t honestly expect to separate a parent and child.”

“It has Nechayev’s signature.” 

“ _Merde.”_

“You can say that again.  I don’t think you have a chance with her.”  Jean-Luc pondered their options, suddenly glad Wesley was in school while they had the afternoon off together and snapped his fingers.  “Call Admiral McCoy.”  Beverly frowned.  “I think he’s ready for retirement soon.” 

“He might be, but it’s worth a shot.”  Beverly nodded and placed the call to command.

 _“Command. How can I direct your call?”_ Beverly gave the woman on the switchboard a dazzling smile. “Doctor Beverly Picard, Commander, for Admiral McCoy, please.”  Beverly still got a thrill out of using her new name. Even if she and Jean-Luc had to wait seven months to be married due to Jack, she at least could share her life and a name with him and her son.

 _“Is the Admiral expecting your call?”_ Beverly frowned. “No, but I’m willing to wait while you find out if he’s available.” 

_“Please hold.”_

Admiral McCoy answered the call personally. “Beverly.  It’s good to see you.  How is that boy of yours?”

“He’s wonderful, Admiral.  We just celebrated his fifth birthday.  He’s coming on in leaps and bounds with sign language and he can even understand some spoken words without his translator.” Beverly beamed.  She loved talking about Wesley. She felt silly for sharing such mundane information, yet it brought her so much pride. “He’s started making noises.  No words yet, but his squeaks, squawks, and growls are beautiful to hear.”

_“That’s wonderful news, and Happy Birthday to the little one.  But I assume this wasn’t a social call?”_

“No, Sir,” Beverly took a deep breath.  “Sir, have you seen my assignment?” 

 _“Aren’t you assigned to the_ Enterprise _?”_

“I am....or, I was.  I just received new orders.”  Admiral McCoy frowned.  _“Let me look...”_ McCoy pressed another button and Beverly could hear him speaking with his secretary. “ _Marylin dear, have any new assignments for my doctors come in today?”_ His secretary must have replied in the affirmative because Beverly then heard the admiral say, “ _Send them to my console.”_

McCoy spent a few minutes browsing through the files before he frowned.  “ _Deep Space Three?  I would_ never _authorise this.”_

“Admiral Nechayev’ signature is on it, Sir.  And…ah...My ex...well, soon to be ex....well, no actually, he is my ex he just refuses to sign the paperwork is stationed there.  I think Jack did something.” 

_“Impossible!  Nechayev maybe devious, but she knows better. Have you and the Captain registered as a family unit with Command?”_

Beverly nodded. “First thing we did after we adopted Wesley together.” 

 _“When a family registers...we’re not supposed to reassign a family member unless they themselves request it.”_ McCoy dug deeper. “ _It looks like this request came from Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher requesting that his wife join him.”_

“I’m not his wife!  Well, legally, I suppose. But...I filled out divorce papers almost three years ago.”  Beverly could feel tears welling up in her eyes and Jean-Luc placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  Admiral McCoy smiled at the gesture.

_“Captain Picard, I assume you wish to oppose this transfer as well?”_

“Absolutely, Admiral. Both on a professional and personal level.  Beverly is the most qualified CMO and without her I fear the level of care on the _Enterprise_ will go down.  And naturally, I neither want her nor I to be separated from our son.  You’ve read his files and you know what kind of separation anxiety our boy suffers from.”  McCoy nodded.

_“Leave this with me.  I’ll see what I can do.  My rank is higher and I have more clout than Alynna, but the problem, my dear, is the fact that you are still wed to Jack Crusher and he’s made a perfectly reasonable request to have his spouse join him. However, you do outrank him so you should be able to oppose the request.”_

Beverly sighed.  “I’ll speak with my lawyer again.  Thanks for your help.  Picard out.”  Beverly sat back, defeated. “What are we going to do, Jean-Luc?”

“We’re going to call your lawyer and have him demand Jack sign the paperwork.  There is no reason for this ridiculousness to continue for another six months while we wait for the time limit to run out and for your divorce to be automatically granted.  If I thought it would help, I would suggest we marry now.” 

Beverly smiled and squeezed his hand. “No, I’d have to get Jack’s permission to take a second spouse.” 

Jean-Luc gave her a wry grin.  “Worth a shot.”

It had taken a week, but Admiral McCoy finally called Beverly back.  The elderly man had done some digging of his own and found a series of rumors and stories about Beverly, Jean-Luc, and their son that made his toes curl.  He hoped Beverly would accept the offer he had cobbled together for her. Having some time away from the _Enterprise_ might give the rumors time to die down...and perhaps get her husband to agree to the divorce so she _could_ officially marry the father of her child.

_“I’m sorry, my dear.”_

Beverly frowned. “I still have to go to Deep Space Three?”

 _“No, but I managed to at least change your assignment. It seems I will have a special project I need your expertise for here on Earth at Starfleet Medical.”_ He winked before he continued.  “ _The position will be open-ended and you will be able to leave at any time, but I do need you here for at least six months,”_ Beverly gasped. _“If your commanding officer wishes to leave your position open until you decide if you want to take this position permanently, that’s up to him.”_ Another wink.  _“Your assignment here will start in eight weeks, including your travel time here.  I’m sorry, Beverly.  This is the best I could do.  Do you accept?”_

“Is my other option going to Deep Space Three indefinitely?”  Admiral McCoy nodded. “Then, I guess I accept.” 

_“Fantastic. I will have my secretary send you the details. And, off the record, I will sign off on any request to formalize your relationship with Captain Picard once this monkey business with Jack Crusher is over. I’ve got one year until I’m fully retired, so don’t wait too long after your divorce is finalized.”  He sat back and chuckled. “Fortunately, these things only need one signature. McCoy out.”_

Beverly sighed and tapped out a message to Jean-Luc.  _Spoke with McCoy. Better offer, but not brilliant. Come see me when you can to talk._

A message came back almost instantly.  _I’m on my way._

Jean-Luc sat dumbfounded while he listened to the offer Admiral McCoy had extended.  Why… He snapped his fingers and began pacing. “Beverly,” he spoke slowly, wanting to be sure he wasn’t wrong with the dates. “Your marriage with Jack will be over, even if he doesn’t sign, in seven months, right?”

“Ye-es.”  She drew the word out, wondering where he was going.

“Sweetheart, he’s just protected you from any more of Jack’s demands.”

“What?”

“You’ll be at Starfleet Medical working on a project that requires you to report directly to him. Jack can’t demand that you be sent to Deep Space 3.  Nechayev can’t…”  Jean-Luc knelt before her and grasped her hands. “I know it’s not the solution we’d hoped for, but it is the safest.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Beverly’s hands shook. “Jean-Luc, if we ever do manage to have a child, I’m naming them after him.”  She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. “He’s…”

“I guess we’d better hope that if we do have another child, that he’s a boy, because I can’t imagine a girl being happy with the name of Leonard.”

“Would you want to try…” she looked at him, fear lurking in her eyes.

“Perhaps, but not until you want to.”  He sat next to her on the couch. “If you’re never ready, then we won’t try.”  He wrapped his arms around her.  “You’ve been through hell, and I don’t ever want you to feel like you need to put yourself through that again. Not unless you want to.”

“Maybe one day.” She tried to smile through her tears.  “Would you mind adopting again?”

“Not at all.”  He kissed her gently. “I’ll love any children who come to our family, no matter their method of arrival.”

"Jean-Luc, how do we tell Wesley?" Beverly's face paled. He thought she may faint, despite her current position of sitting.   
  
"We'll have to tell him that we love him very much. This isn't his fault." Picard's voice broke. "I don't want to be parted from my son, but he needs you, Beverly."  
  
"He needs you just as much." He patted her back, and she sat forward, allowing him to put his leg at the back of the couch. He reclined and waited until she was resting against his chest to swing his other leg up.   
  
"We have a support system here." Jean-Luc sighed heavily. "Why don't I have Wesley with me for two and a half months? After that, I will take some of my accrued shore leave and bring him to you. We can be a family for a few weeks before..."  
  
"Before we're separated again."   
  
"It's hardly ideal. Beverly, if you have a support system before, I'll gladly bring him to you." He drew in a shuddering breath. "He's going to suffer without you." He wiped tears from his face. "I may be his father, but you're his world." He pressed a kiss just below her ear. "You're my world, too."  
  
"I love you, too." She shifted and met him in a passionate kiss. "Jean-Luc, don't discount yourself in his life." She waited for him to nod before returning to her original position. She threaded their fingers together. "You're his hero. He tries so hard to be just like you." She chuckled, despite wanting to cry. "Have you ever watched him when you're pacing, trying to figure some problem out?"  
  
"I try not to do that too much here." Picard grimaced. "But what does he do?"  
  
"He watches you and he tries to mimic you, right down to the crease in your forehead."  
  
Picard tightened his hold and let out a chuckle of his own. "Is that why he was trying to crease his forehead in the mirror?"  
  
"Yes." The couple sat in silence, lost in thought of how to handle the coming months. They knew they would handle the time apart. They had done it before, and while their relationship had changed, they knew they would be stronger in the end.   
  
But Wesley. Jean-Luc felt sorrow well in his chest and he finally wept. He held his wife close and cried out his sorrow at the pain he knew his precious boy would have to endure.  
  
Beverly finally stood and reached down for his hand. "Come on.  Let's go to bed."   
  
Picard nodded. He looked up at her. "I should set his snack out."  
  
"He hasn't woken up hungry during the night in days."  
  
"What if he does tonight?"  
  
"He does best with a fruit and some protein." She smiled gently.  "No yogurt."  
  
"No." Jean-Luc pressed his lips to hers before walking to the replicator.  "Our silly boy and his love of finger paint."  
  
Beverly checked on Wesley and covered him back up while Jean-Luc set out his snack. They readied for bed and then lay next to one another, both staring into the darkness. She eventually rolled over and laid her head on his chest. His arms came around her, and they slept.  
  
####  
  
_"Wesley, Daddy and I need to talk to you."_ Beverly held out her hand as she stood in his doorway.   
  
_"Did I do bad?"_ His eyes filled with fear.  
  
_"No, baby, you didn't. But..."_ she swallowed hard. _"Someone else did, and we have to talk to you about it."_  
  
Wesley grabbed her outstretched hand and bit his lip. He followed slightly behind, almost as if trying to shield himself from the unknown but foreboding feeling he had. His parents had been upset for days, and more than once, he had seen both of them cry.  
  
_"Come here, son."_ Jean-Luc held out his hands, and Wesley let his Daddy pick him up. Wesley rested his head against his father's chest as his mother sat. His thumb found its way unconsciously to his mouth.  
  
_"Wesley, sometimes people choose to do bad things. They hurt other people with their words."_ Jean-Luc swallowed hard.   
  
_"Like when people call me names or say bad things because they think I can't hear them?"_  
  
_"Yes."_ Picard watched as Beverly wiped tears from Wesley's face. _"Sometimes adults are even worse to each other, and they try to hurt whole families."_ __  
  
_"Why?"_ Wesley shook his head. _"I don't like this."_  
  
_"None of us do, Pun'kin."_ Beverly looked to her husband, who nodded. _"Wesley, someone told a lot of lies about Daddy and I. They said we do bad things, and that we hurt you."_  
  
Wesley's eyes went wide. They never did bad things! His heart began beating faster and his breath came in short pants.   
  
_"Wesley."_ Jean-Luc held him tightly, loosening his hold when he began to squirm. _"Wesley, calm down, baby boy. We're going to be alright."_ __  
  
_"Was it the mean-man butt-head?"_ His little hands shook, and Jean-Luc wanted nothing more than to protect him from this pain.  
  
_"Yes."_ Beverly nodded. _"It was the mean-man."_ She exchanged a look with her husband. _"Jack told a lot of lies to a lot of people, baby. He has friends who were helping him make up stories and tell other people."_ __  
  
"Why don't you tell them he's not being true?" Wesley's lips trembled despite remaining silent. _"Why doesn't someone put him in time out?"_  
  
_"Big people get treated differently, Sweetheart. Big people don't get time out corners or told to be nice. Other big people have to look at who is speaking and why. It's not fair."_ She felt like she had nothing more to add.   
  
_"What now?"_ He looked anxiously between his parents.  
  
_"That's what we need to talk to you about, Pun'kin."_ Beverly swept his hair from his forehead.  _"Because of Jack, I need to go away for a little while."_ Her eyes filled with tears at her son's horrified look.  
  
_"No."_ He shook his head and crawled desperately into her lap. _"No, Mommy."_    
  
_"Mommy won't be gone long, and we'll go visit her when we can."_  
  
"Every day?" His entire body trembled as he pleaded with his father.   
  
_"We can't go every day. I'm sorry."_  
  
"That's not fair!" Wesley's hands flew in anger. _"I hate Jack!"_  
  
_"Honey, you don't know Jack."_  
  
_"He's a bad person!"_ Wesley's chest heaved as he signed, hot tears running down his face. 

 _“He is.”_ Jean-Luc nodded _.  “But I promise, that we’ll only be away from Mommy for a little while.”_ He reached out for Wesley, and the little boy crawled into his lap.  Wesley straddled his Daddy’s lap and laid down, his head resting just above Jean-Luc’s heart.  Picard rested his head gently on his son’s. “Even though Mommy won’t be with us for a little while, we’ll still be a family.”He drew in a deep breath.“Do you remember when your friend Mik’ul’s father was gone for a few months?”

Wesley nodded.  His friend’s daddy had been gone for a long time.

“Mommy won’t be gone that long, Sweet boy.”  He kissed his son’s hair.  “And we’ll go visit Mommy, and maybe you can stay with me part of the time, and part of the time with Mommy, so that you don’t have to miss either of us for too long.”

 _“Ok.”_   Wesley shuddered.  He stayed cuddled into his Daddy’s chest when he reached out to hold his Mommy’s hand. His tears began falling again as she held his hand.  He sighed in relief when she turned and hugged them both. He cried himself to sleep, nestled safely in their arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly AnnaOnTheMoon. Probably 85-90%, her just being brilliant and me going "damn! That's good!"

The Picard family stood in a little huddle in the corner of the shuttle bay. Wesley was in Beverly's arms, clinging to her as if hoping his hug could keep her with them.   
  
"Mommy loves you," she crooned into his ear. "Mommy loves you so much."   
  
"Excuse me, Doctor Picard." Lieutenant Worf approached them quietly.  "We've been cleared for departure."   
  
Beverly winced but nodded.  "Thank you, Worf."  
  
"Mr. Worf, thank you for ensuring Dr. Picard's safe transport."  
  
"Of course, Sir." He nodded, his action nearly a small bow as he walked away to give them a few brief moments of privacy.   
  
"I'll miss you so much." She hugged her crying son close. "I'll do my best to call every day. I promise." She kissed his cheek. "It's time to go with Daddy, Pun'kin."  
  
Wesley whined and held her tighter. Her eyes filled as she and Jean-Luc struggled to transfer him to his father. Wesley made an unearthly wail as he was separated from her and continued for several moments.   
  
"I love you." Jean-Luc leaned forward and captured her lips. He drew her to his side and she embraced them both, returning his kiss until she was out of breath.   
  
"Six months." She smiled bravely and wiped her tears.  
  
"Two and a half until we see you." He leaned forward and pressed another gentle kiss to her lips. "Go, before I tell them all to sod themselves and we both resign."  
  
"We can't do that, Love."  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't want to."  
  
Beverly sat in her chair at the console and waved at her family.  Jean-Luc blew her a kiss while Wesley repeatedly begged her not to go in sign. She told him of her love once more before the shuttle lifted off and she found herself facing the wide expanse of space.   
  
"It is hard to leave one's mate." Worf handed her the handkerchief his Captain had asked him to give her.   
  
"It's just as hard to leave your children, Worf." She dried her face. "I hope you never have to experience either."

#####

Linda Lawson slipped into the shuttle bay dispatch booth without fanfare.  It was surprising how easy it was to move around the ship in an engineering uniform if you were carrying a PADD and had a toolbelt strapped around your waist.  A few words of gobbley-gook to anyone who asked what she was doing and she was basically home free.  She glanced down into the shuttlebay and sighed.  _Worf_.  That Klingon was a huge pain in her neck. 

She walked out of the booth onto the catwalk and opened a wall panel next to one of the surveillance cameras and plugged in her PADD as if she was running a diagnostic.  She soon had the feed from the camera on her screen, and zoomed in on the couple, grabbing a few still shots for her boyfriend.  She even could tell the kid was a blubbering mess acting more like a two-year-old than a five-year-old. 

Linda briefly wondered if Jack would want video or just photos so she started recording the camera onto her PADD. It really was quite disgusting the way the couple just flaunted their relationship even though Beverly was still married to Jack.  She watched Beverly and Worf, of all people, get into the shuttle before she disconnected her PADD and replaced the wall panel. 

Captain Picard glanced up at the catwalk and squinted, wondering who had been on duty and then deciding they probably hadn’t seen anything and if they had, it didn’t matter.  Beverly’s name change to his last name was no secret and most of the ship assumed they had been married for several years.  If only.  Jean-Luc swung Wesley up on his shoulders for a piggy back ride.  “Come on, cadet. Let’s go see Auntie Dee.” 

####

Jean-Luc and Wesley sat at their console, eagerly waiting for Beverly to answer.  She did, and her smiling face filled their screen.

“It’s so good to see you.”  She pressed a kiss to her fingers and pressed them against the screen.  Jean-Luc playfully kissed Wesley’s cheek, and the little boy giggled.

_“I miss you, Mommy!”_

_“I miss you, too, Pun’kin.”_ She had backed away from her console a little so that he could see her as she signed. _“How are you and Daddy doing?”_

 _“We’re good.”_   Wesley grinned.  _“He let me have chocolate cake with whipped cream.”_

 _“He did?”_   Beverly opened her eyes in mock surprise. _“Did Daddy at least make sure you had some good food?”_

 _“Yes.”_   Wesley nodded.  _“We had pizza and milkshakes.”_   He smiled broadly _.  “Daddy said it was bread, and vegetables, and protein!”_

 _“He did, did he?”_   Beverly gave Jean-Luc a knowing smirk.  _“It sounds like I’ll need to talk to Daddy about healthy food choices.”_

 _“No, Mommy!”_  Wesley shook his head.  He leaned into the screen and tried to sign tiny, as if whispering to her.  _“I like cake!”_   Jean-Luc bit his lip, trying desperately to not laugh, as the little boy on his lap would feel the vibrations. 

The three spoke for a little while longer.  Jean-Luc asked Wesley to go play a bit so that he and Mommy could talk.  Wesley pouted but waved good-bye to his Mommy.  He blew her a kiss and slid off Daddy’s lap after a promise that they’d talk again tomorrow.

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s had a hard day, but knowing we’d talk tonight helped him.” 

“We’ll be traveling for another two days.  If he needs me, I’m available anytime.”

“I know, Love.”  Jean-Luc looked over to his son.  “I’m trying to establish a routine for calling.  He does so much better with routines.”

“He does.”  Beverly kissed her fingers and pressed them to the screen again.  “You’re a good father.”

“I’ve had you to help me learn.”  Jean-Luc returned her kiss.  “One day down, 76 more to go.”

“Seventy-six?”

“Until the first two and a half months are up, and we come see you.”

#######

Jack Crusher checked his messages and saw one from Linda along with some pictures and a video file.  He ignored the video and went straight to the photos.   He scowled when he saw the passionate kiss Johnny gave his wife and then chuckled to himself. “No matter, no matter. That will be their last kiss ever.” He mumbled to himself. “She’ll be here soon. Not with him. Far, far away from him.  Him and that _brat._ ” He scowled again as he took in the sight of Wesley in her arms and then in Johnny’s.   He wondered if it was worth playing the attached video and clicked play.  The kid was blubbering away as if he was a baby, and not a child of five.  Jack scoffed.  Any child of _his_ wouldn’t have been allowed to get away with acting like a baby at his age.  Johnny was soft.

Jack tapped his finger against his chin.  With Jean-Luc now playing the single father, he _could_ call the Federation Childhood Services on him.  Jack was sure Jean-Luc would do something stupid, like leave the kid alone in his quarters or forget to bathe him and Jack made a note to contact the FCS as soon as he got back to his quarters that evening. 

He glanced at the timestamp in the corner of Linda’s message and her location and did some quick calculations.  Beverly should be arriving in sixteen hours. There was a spring in Jack’s step as he went back to his quarters to make them ready for Beverly’s arrival.

###

Jack stared at the quartermaster with his mouth hung open.  “What do you _mean_ there are no ships arriving from the _Enterprise_ today?  My wife is supposed to be joining me! I got word her shuttle had left!” 

“I’m sorry, Sir.  I can check and see if a shuttle is scheduled for tomorrow....”  the quartermaster made a few taps on her screen.  “No, sorry Sir. The next shuttle from the _Enterprise_ is in six days. Perhaps her shuttle was not coming directly here?  Do you have the call sign for her shuttle? We can check the flight path.”  Jack scowled.  The shuttle arriving in six days would have Linda on board and he still hadn’t figured out how to let her down gently.  He wouldn’t need her anymore with Beverly around, though it had been nice to have someone in his bed who did anything he asked them to. 

Jack turned his glare on the quartermaster. “I’m quite able to check a flight path myself.  Move over!”  The quartermaster merely raised her eyebrows but stood to one side for the more senior officer.  Jack tapped away at her console and his glare intensified and he slammed his fist into the screen, cracking it.  “Damn you, Picard!” 

Jack spun on his heel, heedless of the blood he was dripping off his knuckles, or the quartermaster yelling at him for destroying her station.

Back in his quarters, he wrapped a towel around his hand before contacting Admiral Nechayev.

 _“Lieutenant Commander Crusher, what can I do for you_ now? _”_ Alynna had sighed when she was given the notification of his call, but accepted it nonetheless.  One of these days, he might actually have decent information for her.

“Where is my wife?”

_“How am I supposed to know?  I don’t keep track of every single officer in Starfleet. You asked for her to be reassigned. I reassigned her.”_

“Well...she’s not coming here.  Her shuttle is bound for Earth.”  Alynna gave Jack a blank look. 

 _“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Commander. Standby.”_ Alynna gasped when she saw Beverly’s orders. She ought to be mad at the old Admiral, but   she honestly couldn’t muster up the anger.    She took a deep breath and looked back up at Jack’s face.    “I’m sorry, Commander.  It seems as though Doctor Picard was needed for a time sensitive project on Earth.  Her assignment will last at least six months, at which time you would be more than welcome to petition for her to join you, however I also seem to recall that your divorce will be automatically granted in six whether you sign the paperwork or not.” 

Jack glared. _“Who authorised this?  You?”_

“Orders are signed by Admiral McCoy, head of Starfleet Medical himself.  I couldn’t begin to change them if I tried.” Alynna smugly smiled.  Still, at least _she_ got her way and Captain Jean-Luc Picard would still be taken down a peg or two having his...whatever she was separated from him.  On the other hand, Alynna wondered if McCoy had orchestrated the whole thing just to get Beverly’s divorce final.  She inwardly grinned at the devious nature of the older man. 

_“That old sack of-“_

Alynna held up her hand. “Watch what you say, Lieutenant Commander.  Now. _If_ you don’t have anything else, I think our call is ended. Good-b-“

_“Wait!  Johnny is a single father now.”_

Alynna perked up.  “This is useful information, Mister Crusher. Thank you.  Nechayev out.”  Alynna Nechayev closed the connection and sat back in her seat.  _Single father now. Hmm._   This was useful indeed.

#####

Jean-Luc frowned when he saw the request for the personnel visiting his ship.  A Child Welfare Officer.  He tapped his communication badge.  “Counsellor Troi, please report to my ready room.”

Ten minutes later, Deanna was settling into the sofa in the Ready Room with a cup of hot chocolate.  “I’m sorry, Sir. I don’t know what this is about.  Usually reports would be sent through me as ship’s counsellor, but no one has brought anyone’s parenting skills to my attention.  As far as I’m aware, all the children on board are well-adjusted and being taken care of,” she took a sip of her chocolate and closed her eyes briefly, making Jean-Luc grin.  “Unless the request came directly via the school.  We should check with Will, see if he’s had any complaints about anyone recently that might have lead to this.” 

“Good idea,” Jean-Luc tapped his comm. “Picard to Number One.”

“ _Riker here.”_

“I need to see you in my Ready Room.” 

 _“Right away, Sir.”_ Will was already motioning for Data to take the center seat as he made his way to the Ready Room door.  He knew Deanna was in and he wondered what was going on. 

“Number One, I need you to tell me if you’ve had any complaints cross your desk about any of the crew, particularly crew that are also parents?  Can you think of _any_ reason why a Child Welfare Officer would be arriving to conduct interviews?” 

Will shook his head. “No, Sir.  Deanna, it wasn’t on your orders?” 

“No.  I haven’t had any reason to suspect neglectful parents.  I can check with the school, though.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Please.  And escort the head teacher here.  I’d like to be made aware of these things so I’m not blindsided next time.”

“Of course, Sir.”  Deanna rose from the seat and smiled at Will before leaving. 

“Captain, you seem perturbed.” 

“I am, Number One.  If anyone on this ship is being neglectful or abusive towards their children, I’m going to take it rather personally, I’m afraid.”

“What with being a parent yourself and all, I can explain that.” 

“Quite.” Jean-Luc glanced at the chronometer. “If you’ll excuse me, Number One. I promised Wesley I would attend his gymnastics lesson.” 

Will nodded.  “Mind if I tag along?  I love that little tyke.”

“By all means.”  Jean-Luc rose and re-entered the bridge. “Mister Data, you have the bridge. If you need us, we’ll be in gymnasium four, but try not to disturb us.  Wesley is quite excited to show me what he learned how to do on the bars and I would hate to miss it.” 

“Of course, Sir.”

“Oh, and Will, the next time you decide to teach my son something, could it please be a little less messy than blowing bubbles in his milk?  He spent quite a bit of time yesterday seeing how many times he could make it bubble over the side of his cup.”

Riker laughed and nodded. “Understood, Sir. Less messy activities.”

###

Will and Deanna were waiting when the welfare officer beamed on board.  No one seemed to know why the man was visiting or who he was there to check on and Jean-Luc had asked his first officer and counsellor to try to find out, even if Deanna had to read it from his mind.  It was unorthodox, but so was keeping a ship’s captain in the dark. 

“Hello Mister Blanwer, I’m Commander William Riker, first officer, and this is Counsellor Troi.”  Blanwer looked down at them as he stepped off the transporter PADD.  “The Captain would have been here himself, but he had some personal business to attend to.” Will wasn’t going to mention that the personal business was giving his son a bath and putting him to bed before a sitter showed up for the evening. As far as Will was concerned, that was none of the man’s business.

“I see.” 

“Our orders didn’t say who you were here to see, but if you let me know who you need to speak with, I’ll be sure to release them from duty to see you.”

“Quite.  I have a list.”  Deanna let out a short gasp as she gently probed Blanwer’s mind. 

“If you’ll excuse me.  I just remembered I needed to be somewhere. Will, I think you’re required too.  Mister Blanwer, would you mind if I get Lieutenant Commander Data to show you around?” 

“The android?  Fine.  I’ve heard interesting things about him.” 

“Troi to Data.”

_“Data here.”_

“Data, something has come up and the Commander and I are unable to show Mister Blanwer around. Could you please meet us in Transporter Room two?” 

 _“Right away.”_ Will touched Deanna’s arm briefly and lowered his voice. “Are you ok?” Deanna shook her head.

Data arrived and Deanna was soon hurrying down the corridor with Will trailing behind. “Deanna...where are we going in such a hurry?”

“Captain Picard’s quarters.”

“Isn’t it bath time for Wesley?”  Deanna nodded. “It is, but this can’t wait.” Deanna wrung her hands. “Oh, Will.  Mister Blanwer is here to investigate _the Captain_.” 

“What? That’s ridiculous. Who would put in a complaint?  Beverly has only been gone for three weeks and half the crew have been pitching in to spend time with Wesley.  Heck, Guinan has practically moved into the Captain’s quarters and I know you and Tasha spend time with Wesley every day.” 

Deanna shrugged her shoulders as they entered the turbolift.  “I don’t know. But I won’t let Captain Picard be blindsided.” 

###

Much to Guinan’s delight, Wesley had decided months ago that he couldn’t quite fingerspell her name and he had settled on signing “grandma” to refer to her.  The title had amused Jean-Luc and Beverly, since with the exception of Beverly’s nana, all of Wesley’s grandparents were deceased.

 _“Grandma,_ ” Wesley signed in the bath.  “ _Where did Daddy go?”_

 _“I don’t know, kid. He said he needed to speak with Riker.”_   Guinan signed her response as well as spoke it out loud. She was as clueless as Wesley and Picard were.  Picard had called her in a panic and asked if she could come and finish supervising Wesley’s bath and put him to bed while he spoke with the other two, so she could only assume it was something important _.  “Are you done in there? You’ll wrinkle up like me if you stay in any longer.”_

Wesley held his hand up in the symbol for laughter. _“You don’t have wrinkles.”_

_“Thanks, kid.”_

_“Grandma, can we call Mommy? I miss her.”_ Guinan helped Wesley out of the tub and wrapped his favourite hooded towel around him. “I miss her, too.  But don’t you and your Daddy call her together?” 

_“Yeah, but I bet Daddy forgot if he’s busy.”_

_“I bet he didn’t. Come on, let’s get your jammies on and I’ll read you a story while we wait for Daddy.”_

Guinan kept an ear out and listened to the conversation going on in the living room and frowned.  She was going to have to pay a special visit to this Mister Blanwer.

“I’m sorry, Deanna.  You heard the man think _my_ name?” Deanna nodded. “And Wesley.  It appears he is here to investigate you as a single father.” 

Jean-Luc scrubbed his face.  “This doesn’t make any sense. Beverly has only been gone for three weeks and so far, with the exception of a few private tantrums in our quarters, everything has been going fine.  Wesley always has someone available to stay with him if I am needed elsewhere, and I have a list of on-call babysitters in case of an emergency that calls me away from our quarters at night.  In fact, Guinan sleeps in our extra room most nights for this reason!”

“I don’t understand it either, Sir.  Like I said, usually requests like this go through me, but not this time which makes me think they went over our heads.” 

“Over our heads?  You mean, to the admiralty?”  Deanna nodded. 

“That’s ridiculous, Deanna,” Will interjected. “Who would dare?”

 _“Jack Crusher,”_ Jean-Luc’s voice dripped with venom when he spoke his name.

“He wouldn’t,” Will eyed his commanding officer.  “Would he?”

“I don’t know.  He seems to be willing to stop at nothing to keep Beverly and I apart.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I need to call Beverly with Wesley and then I think we had better all talk together.  Number One, assemble the senior team plus Wesley’s teachers and Guinan in the conference room in twenty minutes. Hopefully, Mister Blanwer will be too busy settling into his quarters to talk to anyone before we all speak.” 

“And the new Doctor?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No. No reason to involve her.  But see if Alyssa Ogawa is available.   Wesley is close to her, too. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to call a baby-sitter.” Jean-Luc pulled out a PADD with a list of names on it, and Deanna chuckled.

“Sir, with that many names, I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

“Quite.”

###

 _“I don’t understand. What’s going on?”_ Beverly glanced around at the people assembled on her view screen.

“We don’t know, but it seems we have a welfare officer from Federation Childhood Services here to check on my care of Wesley.”

_“Preposterous.  We all know Wesley is fine other than missing his mother.”_

“Quite.”

_“Who would do this?”_

“Who else? Jack.” 

Beverly’s mouth hung open. “No.”

“It’s the only possibility. Everyone at this table claims no one approached them about my care of Wesley and Data and Geordi have found no evidence of any messages leaving the ship directed to FCP. Only more messages going out to Deep Space Three, but we know who _those_ are.” 

Beverly glared.  She wanted that Linda Lawson off the _Enterprise_ , but Jean-Luc had opted to bide his time with the young Lieutenant. 

_“Well, I can guarantee the only thing on his medical file that would raise eyebrows would be his malnutrition, but that was when we first adopted him and they can hardly blame that on him. Not when he received immediate treatment.  Sure, he’s still a little small for his age, but that’s going to be an issue for quite some time.”_

“I’ll try to get to the bottom of this.  I just wanted to keep you in the loop.” 

 _“Thanks.  Picard out.”_ The screen went blank, and Jean-Luc turned to the people at the table.  “I do not expect you to lie to Mister Blanwer because I do not think there is anything questionable going on in regard’s to Wesley’s care, but I would appreciate it if you would contact me once you’ve spoken with him.  Dismissed.”

###

Blanwer turned the corner into Sickbay and knocked on the office door for the Interim Chief Medical Officer. “I’m Doctor Pulaski, what can I do for you?”

“Marvin Blanwer.  I’m here with Childhood Protection and I was wondering if you could access a child’s medical file for me, please.” 

Doctor Pulaski narrowed her eyes.  “Under normal circumstances, I can only release a minor’s medical record to their parents.  Do you have any reason to suspect a child is in danger? And why was I not notified immediately?  Or was this something Doctor _Picard_ was aware of and neglected to pass on to me?”  Kate Pulaski looked down her nose at the welfare officer. 

“No.  Not that I’m aware of. But I do have orders from the admiralty...” he passed her a PADD and she scrolled through it.  “Very well. What is the name of the child?”

“Wesley Robert Picard.” 

Doctor Pulaski balked.  “The Captain’s child?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite.” 

Pulaski shook her head and brought up the file. “Well, I’ve only been on board for three weeks and the boy hasn’t had a need for Sickbay.  With his mother as the former Chief Medical Officer, I would imagine most of his needs would have been taken care of in their quarters.” 

“Hmm.”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant at all!  I only meant that there would have been no need to bring the child into sickbay with general ailments such as stomach aches.  But here’s his file.”  Pulaski turned the screen towards the man.

“You have no records from before this ship was launched?”  Pulaski shook her head. “Not much.  All I know is Captain Picard found him on Epsilon Three.  He didn’t officially exist on paper until Captain Picard and Doctor Picard adopted him.”

“I see.  And the child is...mute?”  Pulaski nodded. “Non-verbal with fully functioning vocal cords. There is no physical explanation and Counsellor Troi suspects it is a result of the trauma he faced before Picard adopted him.”

“I see his broke his arm six months ago?” 

Pulaski shrugged. “I wasn’t CMO then.  But kids fall and hurt themselves all the time. If anyone suspected foul play, a report would have been filed. Usually it’s with the CMO and Captain, but given they are the parents, it would have gone though Commander Riker or Counsellor Troi.”

“I have a report here. Filed by a Lieutenant Commander Crusher?” 

“Never heard of him.  But I’ve also only been here for three weeks. You really ought to speak with Commander Riker. Are we done here?  I have patients to see.”

###

Every person Blanwer spoke with told him the same story.  How devoted the Captain and Doctor were to their son, how bright and happy the child was under their care, and how unfair it was that the Doctor had been called away for a temporary assignment leaving the child without his mother.  Blanwer observed the child learning Judo with the Chief of Security and Mok’bara with the hulking Klingon.  The child was well-adjusted at school as well, and many of the children had even begun to learn sign language so they could understand what Wesley was saying.  Blanwer was beginning to think he had been sent on a wild goose chase.  He finally sat down with the child for an interview.

“Wesley, could you please tell me how you are feeling?”   Wesley made a series of finger and hand movements at the man, and he just stared at the child, dumbfounded. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand you.  Can you use words?”  Wesley began to frantically gesture with his hands and a tear fell from his eye.  Blanwer made notes on his PADD to the child’s distress. 

Deanna had been watching through a two-way mirror and finally came into the room, signing and speaking at the same time.  “Mister Blanwer, I believe you have been informed that Wesley is unable to speak. He can understand spoken words, but he needs to sign his responses or show you through play.” 

“Oh.  Uhm...I don’t _play_.”  Deanna signed to Wesley. “ _Poor man doesn’t play.”_ Wesley covered his mouth in a silent giggle. 

_“Why does he want to talk to me?”_

Deanna turned to Blanwer. “Wesley wants to know why you want to talk to him.”

“Tell him...tell him we need to make sure his parents are treating him well.” 

Deanna rolled her eyes. “I _told you_ , he can hear.” 

_“Wes, sweetheart, are you happy?”_

_“Yes. Is the man going to take me away from Daddy?  Is he like the bad man butt head Jack?”_ Deanna stifled her laugh and signed back “ _No. I promise.  Someone must be confused.”_ Wesley crawled into Deanna’s lap and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in her shoulder. 

“You’ve terrified the boy. He’s worried you are going to take him away from his loving parents.  Now, tell me, why are you _really_ here?” 

“I’m afraid, Counsellor Troi, that information is classified.”

“Is it? If you want to see my reports, you’ll have to show me your authorization. I don’t break patient/client confidentiality for just anyone.”  Blanwer sighed and turned over his PADD.  “I see.  Now then, you may tell Admiral Nechayev that Wesley is well adjusted and other than missing his mother, which I should point out to you was partially _her_ fault, he is happy.  I think it’s best if you leave the ship now, don’t you?” 

Blanwer stood up.  “Yes.  I can see that I was mislead by the person who filed the complaint originally.” 

“And that was?”

“Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher.”  Wesley let go of Deanna’s neck and began signing at her.

“ _The bad butt head!”_ Tears came to his eyes and Deanna patted his back gently.

“Wesley, it’s alright. I promise.”  She looked up at Blanwer. “Mister Blanwer.  Jack Crusher is Beverly Picard’s ex-husband.  I am sure you will agree with me that he filed a report out of spite that Captain Picard has a relationship with his ex.”

“Well...ah…yes.  I can see that...possibly...I think I had better...” Blanwer stood.

“Yes. I think it’s best if you leave the ship now.  Goodbye Blanwer.”  Wesley waved to the man and watched as the door shut behind him.

“ _Aunt Dee, do you promise the butt head man isn’t going to hurt me?”_

“Yes, Wesley.  I promise.”  Deanna cuddled him close.  How disgusting of Jack Crusher to torment a child.

###

“Number One, may I see you in my ready room?”

“Right away, Sir.”  The two waited until the door was sealed before speaking.  “How is Wesley today?”

“He’s still upset.”  Picard ran his hand down his face.  “We talked with Beverly twice yesterday.  That has helped some, but his fears are understandable.” 

“Yes, they are.”  Riker rubbed his forehead.  “What do you intend to do about this?”

“I’d like for you to order a further investigation into Linda Lawson’s transmissions between the Enterprise and Deep Space 3. Feel free to be as thorough as necessary.  Once Geordi, and presumably Data, have finished, have them report their findings to you.  We will discuss further action at that time.” 

“To me, Sir?”

“I think we can all agree, Number One, that maintaining all appearances of professional decorum is paramount.”  Picard quirked an eyebrow.

“Because you expect to find something else.”

“I expect to find a lot of somethings else.”  Picard sighed.  “And when we do, I want to be able to have a case that isn’t blown by accusations of vendetta or personal conflict.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Thank you, Number One.  You are dismissed.”

####

Linda Lawson wiped her hands on her uniform before pressing the chime outside the Captain’s Ready Room.  She wondered why La Forge had told her to report there, but she followed his orders.

“Come.”  The doors slid open and Linda cautiously walked in. 

“Commander La Forge told me you wanted to see me?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Yes. Mister La Forge was telling me you are quite adept at what you do, yet you have requested to stay on the shuttle runs.  Why?” 

“Ahh...I quite like piloting the shuttles, Sir.  And well, I work better alone....”

“I see.  I need to ask you a question, and there is no wrong answer.  In your travels, particularly to Deep Space Three, have you ever met a man called Jack Crusher?”  Linda’s heart raced and she was suddenly glad she wasn’t in the room with La Forge or Data, who would have detected her heart rate immediately.  “Er....no, Sir.  I haven’t.” 

“No one has asked you to pass any messages to this man or to pass along a PADD of information?” 

“No, Sir.  Can I ask why?”  Jean-Luc steepled his fingers.  “Someone on this ship is passing personal information off of this ship.  Personal details about myself and my family have found their way into the hands of my wife’s ex-husband.  The information isn’t classified, but we’d like to nip it in the bud.” 

“I will be on the lookout, Sir.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “You are dismissed.”

Linda paused outside the ready room door and pressed her hand to her chest.  She had just lied to her commanding officer.  She grinned to herself.  She would see Jack on Starbase 12 next week and would have plenty to tell him.

Jean-Luc sighed when she left his Ready Room.  He _knew_ she had been speaking to Jack Crusher and if she would have admitted to her actions, it would have been a matter of reprimanding her and reassigning her position.  But now?  Lying to her Captain?  Jean-Luc shook his head and began the relevant paperwork.

####

Linda grinned as she landed her shuttle craft. She and Jack had spoken often in the last few days, and she knew he was anxious to see her.  She had teased him with information about her visit with the Captain, and he was curious because she wouldn’t give him straight answers to anything.

She landed her craft and looked up, mildly confused to see extra security personnel in the bay, but she also knew other shuttles were coming in. Perhaps one of them had cargo that needed to be guarded or something.  She finished the shut-down procedures for her shuttle and walked out.

“Hey, fellas!”  She swung her hips as she went past, hoping one of them would make a pass.  It would be fun to tease Jack about later.

“Lieutenant Linda Lawson?”

“Yes?”  She stopped and for the first time felt unease since her discussion with the Captain. Had he known?  She swallowed hard and fought against the shakiness she felt hit her knees.

“You are under arrest for lying to your superior officers, passing personal information about crewmembers, and felony harassment.”

#####

Hours passed, and Jack was still waiting for Linda to show up.  He looked over to the table where he had prepared a slightly romantic setting.  He didn’t actually love her, but she seemed touched when he did little things like this. He wanted to keep her happy, even if she was fully aware that he still loved Beverly.

He grumbled as he dressed to go out in public. “Bitch better have a good excuse for being late.”  He took the time to recomb his hair and put on fresh cologne. He grinned at his reflection. “If she’s not here yet, maybe I’ll just take a stroll to the officer’s lounge and see who’s there.”

He walked confidently down to the shuttle bays and entered the one he knew she’d land in. He scowled when he saw her shuttle, very clearly marked as belonging to the Enterprise.  She’d sent him a message after she’d left their bay, so he knew she’d made this delivery.

“Hey!” He flagged down one of the workers.  “Do you know where Lieutenant Lawson went? She was supposed to meet me for dinner.”

“Didn’t you hear?” The younger woman stopped cold. “She got arrested as soon as she landed. They didn’t even let her get out of the shuttle bay!” She leaned in close. “I heard she was harassing some officer’s family.”   

Jack felt his blood run cold.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All errors, previous and current, are mine. Just saying.

Beverly looked at her husband in concern. He and Wesley had ended their call with her nearly an hour earlier. Their son had seemed a little subdued, but she attributed it to the late hour.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"No." Jean-Luc drew in a shuddering breath. "He's struggling so badly, Beverly." Jean-Luc wished for the thousandth time that she was at his side.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"He's stopped making noises." Jean-Luc looked away. "He's afraid of misbehaving." Beverly sat quietly, waiting for him to continue.  "He's terrified, and I don't know how to fix it. Deanna said that he shows her intense, heart-wrenching scenes of loneliness. Every scene he shows her deals with having been abandoned and is tired and hungry and can't find us."  
  
"When did this start?"  
  
"After FCS was here and Wesley was questioned.  Deanna said he was terrified during his interview."    
  
"That's been weeks!"  
  
"I know." Jean-Luc slouched. "I've been hoping we could get him to relax enough to make a sound again. I...I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Jean-Luc Picard!" Beverly's eyes flashed with anger. "You can't withhold information like this about my son in an effort to protect me."  
  
"I wasn't..."  
  
"Yes, you were." She sighed. "I get why, ok? I'm not there.  I can't hold him and tell him everything will be ok. But dammit, he's my son, too. I have the right and even more importantly, the need to know these things!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Picard smiled weakly.  "I love you?"  
  
"I love you, too. Just, don't try to protect me next time, alright?"  
  
"Agreed." Jean-Luc sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
"I know." She leaned on her desk and looked intently at him. "But you're not Jack Crusher. You're not trying to heal the emotional wounds he caused. You're my husband, Jean-Luc Picard, and you're the custodial parent of our child right now." She ran her fingers down his cheek on her screen. "Don't be afraid to talk to me."  
  
"I promise." Jean-Luc shrugged. "I suppose in remembering all of the times I shielded you from hearing me berate Jack for leaving you created a habit I need to break."  
  
"Probably." Beverly grimaced. "Speaking of my soon to be ex-husband, I need to tell you I filed charges today." She held up her hand when he opened his mouth.  "I didn't want to discuss this in front of Wesley any more than you wanted to discuss his silence."  
  
"Understood." He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his now-cold tea. "What charges did you press?"  
  
"Emotional abuse, abandonment,  verbal abuse, liable from accusations of affairs with multiple men, and this last stunt of endangering the welfare of our son."  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
"Can you access your records from when you came to stay with me, and from my tour on the Stargazer? Those will be further evidence of his neglect."  
  
"Consider it done." The couple talked for a few more minutes before ending their call. "I can't wait to see you." Jean-Luc ran his finger down her face.   
  
"The same." Beverly blushed prettily. "I've been working on a project, and I'm hoping we can make use of it."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I'll save it for when I see you."  
  
"Minx."  
  
#####  
  
Beverly Picard sat across from Lieutenant Commander Fredrick Reyana. The Lieutenant Commander readied his PADD for recording their conversation and quickly rattled off the legal notices and agreements required for taking her verbal testimony.   
  
"Doctor Picard, can you please tell me when you and Captain Picard married?"  
  
"We haven't." She leveled him with a steady gaze. "It's in our family’s best interests to remain unmarried at this time."  
  
"Indeed." He made some notes. "And your relationship with Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher and the charges you filed against him?"  
  
"Jack and I were married when I was young. I made a lot of excuses for him because I mistakenly believed he loved me. I filed for divorce the day I realized that he didn't, and probably never had." She took a sip of her tea. "You see in my notes that we had lost three pregnancies to miscarriage?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Jack’s way of dealing with the loss of our baby, each time, was to volunteer for a long deep space mission, leaving my best friends to comfort me. This led to Jack's continual accusation of my having an affair with Walker Keel or Jean-Luc." Lieutenant Commander Reyana raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know Jean-Luc and I are together now, but we didn't get together until two and a half years after I initially filed for divorce."  
  
"You weren't together when you adopted your son?"  
  
"No." Beverly smiled softly. "I think we knew we'd end up together, but we were co-parenting Wesley. Admiral Nechayev was blocking Jean-Luc's attempts at adopting so I stepped in and because of the help we had, became his mother instead of his co-parent or guardian." She shrugged. "We didn't begin our actual relationship until we had custody of Wesley for several months."

Beverly went on to explain the reasons for the other charges, and for each one, she had evidence. Lieutenant Commander Reyana gathered all of her evidence and sent it as a large data packet to Headquarters.

“Thank you, Doctor Picard.” He smiled. “This can’t have been easy, but you have done a wonderful job of ensuring all charges are founded.”

“It wasn’t, but I need this to be over.”  She sighed.  “I’d let it go if it was just me, or even just myself and Jean-Luc, but that man has hurt my son.”

####

 _“Wesley!”_ Jean-Luc called to his son who scowled and turned his back.  He walked instead to Nurse Ogawa, who pointed him back to his father.

 _“No!”_ The little one signed. _“I want my Mommy!”_

_“We can go call her.”_

_“No!”_   Wesley’s face contorted with anger.  _“I want her HERE! Now!”_   His movements became emphatic as he ensured that his father, and everyone else around, knew how serious he was.  He crossed his arms and his brow furrowed. He waited a few seconds and stomped his foot. Picard raised his eyebrow, and Wesley’s glare intensified.

_“Son, we can’t get Mommy here right now, and we can’t get there right now. The best we can do is talk to her.”_

_“You won’t talk.”_ Wesley glowered.  _“You’ll be going to the Ambassador again soon.”_

_“Wesley, spending time with the Ambassador is my duty.  Besides, he’s disembarking tomorrow.”_

_“I don’t care!”_

_“I know you’re unhappy, but just a few more days.  Two weeks, and we go to see Mommy_.”  Picard sighed. _“Please?”_

Wesley stalked past his Daddy and Picard raised his eyes at Ogawa.  “Has he been like this all afternoon?”

“No.” She shook her head.  “I think he got upset when someone came in and asked Dr. Pulaski if she was staying permanently.”

“Damn. Alright. Thank you.”  He took off after his son and caught up with him at the turbolift. “I know you’re mad at me, but you can’t go running off by yourself.”  Wesley stuck out his tongue.

Four hours later, Picard was rubbing his forehead as the Ambassador ate more of his time.  He wanted to be at home with his son instead of entertaining a man who could best be described as a pampered buffoon with no self-control.

Dr. Pulaski had offered to sit with him that evening, and was taken aback by how quickly Geordi and Commander Riker were to step in.  "I know how to watch children."  
  
"I'm sure you do." Geordi had nodded. "But you don't know Wes, and he doesn't know you."  
  
"Surely he's not so fragile..."  
  
"Wesley is anything but fragile." Riker's voice was like iron. "He needs familiarity and understanding right now." He glanced at Geordi.  "We can provide that."  
  
"If you're here and Deanna is in her office and the Captain is with a dignitary, where does the child go?"  
  
"Often with Data or Mister Worf."  
  
"A walking, talking computer with no feelings and a Klingon?" Her eyes widened.  "I'm not sure if I'm offended or impressed."  
  
"Be offended if you want, but Captain Picard knows his son and what he needs."  
  
"It sounds like he needs a good spanking or a sedative."  
  
"Careful, Doctor." Riker's eyes narrowed. "There are some people who don't get messed with on this ship, and Wesley Picard is one of them."  
  
Kate Pulaski watched the two irritated officers storm out of Ten Forward.  Guinan approached her table.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhearing."  
  
"You never can."  
  
"This is a public venue." Guinan motioned around the room. "I'd tell you that your idea of talking to Picard about his son is a bad idea, but I don't think you'd listen."

####

“I’m not having this surgery aboard the Enterprise.”  Jean-Luc sighed.  “Wesley and I are supposed…”

“To go visit his mother in two days.  I know.”  She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms.  “You have to have this surgery, Captain.  You don’t have a choice, especially if you want to live long enough to see him decide if he really wants to be a cadet, or just get called your little cadet.”

“Can you schedule it for Starfleet Medical?  I’ll have the surgery a couple of days after we’ve arrived.”

“The day after.” She knew she was driving a hard bargain but didn’t care.

“Fine.” Picard nodded.  “Schedule it, and I’ll make sure Beverly knows.”

“That would be wise.”  Kate Pulaski nodded.  “I can’t imagine she’d be happy to find out from Medical that her husband is having a heart replacement.”

“No.  I can’t imagine she’s going to be pleased, even with advanced warning.”

Twenty minutes later, he sat through Beverly’s tears as he told her about his surgery. She began planning his convalescence.  She demanded that he bring another pilot with him, just in case he needed the help.

“Love, I’ll be fine.”

“You may, and you may not.”  She sat back, and Jean-Luc saw where Wesley got his ability to make him wilt with a glare and crossed arms.  “But you will have another pilot with you.”

“Who do you suggest?”

“Worf or Data.  Worf is a surprisingly good traveling companion, and Data will keep Wesley entertained for hours.”

####

“So, Worf tells me he’s accompanying you to Starfleet Medical.”  Guinan lowered her brow as she spoke.

“Yes, I need to have a heart replacement, but I’m doing my best to keep it quiet.”  Picard glowered at the thought of everyone knowing.

“Relax.  He just told me because he needed to cancel out on a game we had scheduled.”  She looked him up and down critically. “Don’t leave without me. I’m going.”

“Guinan, it will be fine.”

She snorted. “Sure. You’ll be in surgery and Beverly will be pacing the waiting room or be in the room with you...and who’s going to keep the little guy from worrying about you?” Jean-Luc frowned. Guinan held out her hands. “I’m going. I’ll pack my bag.”

####

Admiral Quinn sat with several PADDS spread before him. He read each one and returned to others.  How on earth… He punched his intercom.

“S’Thal, would you please contact Admiral McCoy and ask him to call me at his earliest convenience?”

“Yes, Sir.” The young Vulcan quickly contacted the aging Admiral’s assistant, who passed the message to McCoy. The older man immediately called his younger counterpart.

“What now?”  McCoy leaned on his desk.

“Have you seen the lawsuits filed by Doctor Picard against Jack Crusher?”

“Yes.”  McCoy drew the word out.  “I helped her make the decision to file.”

“It’s clear that he’s had help along with way with this. I requested an investigation into his communiques.”  McCoy nodded and waited.  “You knew this already?”

“I was fairly certain but hadn’t gotten to the proof yet.”

“What should we do about this?”

“A little bit of Admiral to Admiral education about protocol and not abusing power might be in order.”

“Who’s office?”

“Why don’t we choose mine.”  Admiral McCoy’s smile wasn’t entirely pleasant.  “I’ve already knocked her down a peg or two in here.  It’ll be familiar territory.”

Quinn called Admiral Nechayev and asked her to join him in Admiral McCoy’s office the following afternoon. The two men laid out their case and the course of action they would take if she didn’t take active steps to undo the damage she’d done.

#####

“You wanted to see me?”  Alynna Nechayev felt like a child walking into the principal’s office.

“Yes, we did, Admiral.”  McCoy leaned against his desk.  Quinn was leaning against the wall, his posture entirely too relaxed. “Do you happen to know a Lieutenant Commander by the name of Jack Crusher?”

“We’ve never met.”

“But you have spoken.” McCoy passed her a PADD with the dates of her various communiques with Jack on them.

“Yes.”

“You know he’s had charges pressed against him for several very serious offenses, right?”

“I had heard.” She sat back, wondering how these men would handle her involvement.

“See, we find ourselves facing an ethics question.”  Quinn moved from his spot and stood shoulder to shoulder with McCoy.  “We can turn the Admiral who’s made the last few acts of abuse in for an inquiry, or we can see to it that she sees the error of her ways and begins by correcting damage.  So, Admiral, which one will it be?  Your choice.  As you can see, we have your involvement mapped.  It won’t be hard to prove.”

Two hours later, Quinn and McCoy stood over her as she gave a deposition detailing her part in aiding Jack Crusher.  They ensured she would be free from charges, as she had stepped up and was fixing her mistakes.  She knew she would face an inquiry regarding her actions with Starfleet, but she would not be held criminally liable in the Crusher/Lawson case. 

Her next task was more embarrassing.  They were making her call and apologize to the Picard’s.

####

Wesley spent time playing with Picard and Guinan. He napped on his Daddy’s chest and was far calmer than he had been in the past four weeks.

 _“You must be glad to be going to see Mommy.”_   Guinan smiled at him after he’d woken and Picard was still asleep.

Wesley nodded and yawned.  _“When will we see her?”_

_“Why don’t you go ask Worf?”_

Wesley grinned and headed out to the pilot. He sat in the copilot seat and waited for the Klingon to acknowledge him.

_“Yes?”_

_“When will we be there?”_

_“One hour.”_ Worf looked behind at his resting Captain.  _“Your father wanted to land the craft. Perhaps it would be a good idea to wake him soon.”_ He took great pains, as always, to make his signs properly.  Wesley patted his arm. 

" _Relax, W-R-F.  You got it."_

#####  
  
Wesley watched carefully as Jean-Luc maneuvered their small shuttlecraft into the space dock. Picard contacted the dock Commander and made sure they were in their correct location and cleared for disembarking.   
  
Beverly came out onto the dock and waved to them.  She was dressed in comfortable civilian clothes. The young lieutenant manning the transporter station had never seen her out of uniform, even in social situations.   
  
"It's not often you come down to greet visitors, Doctor Picard."  
  
"These guests are very, very special." She answered without taking her eyes off the craft. When the pilot left his seat, she began walking towards it.   
  
The door opened and Jean-Luc stepped aside and let his excited boy run down before him. He grinned as he saw Beverly kneel in anticipation of one of Wesley's full-body-impact hugs.  
  
"Mmmmmommy!" Wesley shouted as he ran to Beverly. He wrapped his arms around her, his voice still echoing in her ears. Beverly looked up at Jean-Luc with wonder in her eyes.   
  
"Has he...?" Jean-Luc shook his head with tears in his eyes.   
  
"No. This is the first time he's spoken."    
  
Beverly stood with the child in her arms. She kissed his hair and the side of his face repeatedly. "I have missed you so much." She held out a hand and Jean-Luc took it. He stepped closer and wrapped them both in his arms tightly.    
  
“Mommy." Wesley was still crying, and he tightened his arms and legs as he said her name again. His voice quiet, slow, and halting, but Beverly thought they were the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. He let go enough to sign, _"I'm sorry I didn't believe Daddy when he said you'd come back,"_  before clinging to her again.   
  
"Shhh. It's ok, Baby. It's ok." 

Guinan had poked her head from the craft when she heard Wesley’s yell.  She stood next to Worf, jiggling his arm in her excitement.

“He’s strong.”  Worf smiled.  “He may be small, but he has a warrior’s heart.”  
  
###  
  
Wes was clingy all night and Beverly felt a renewed desire to be free from her commitment at Starfleet Medical.  Yes, this assignment was a boost to her career, but the little boy attached firmly to her side mattered more.  She would have to talk with Jean-Luc later about his feelings on her leaving the protection Admiral McCoy had offered their family.  
  
Jean-Luc looked at the clock and then at his son, cuddled so tightly into his mother's side.  
  
"It's time for bed, Wesley."  
  
"Noooo." Wesley snuggled down closer into Beverly's side, almost as if he was trying to crawl behind her. She chuckled and moved so that she could wrap her arms around him.   
  
"You start speaking today and you're giving your Daddy a hard time already?" She tickled his ribs, and he giggled, squirming away.  
  
_“I want to stay up with you.”_ He reverted to sign.   
  
_"I know, but Daddy has to have surgery tomorrow. We all need lots of sleep."  
  
“We just got here.”  
  
"I know, Baby, but Daddy needs this surgery to be healthy.  You’ll spend a lot of time tomorrow with Grandma, and I’ll bet Worf will play with you, too." _  
  
"'k." His word was barely a whisper. He looked at her face, and she watched his eyes as they moved around her features.   
  
_"What are you thinking?"_  
  
_“I forgot a little bit of what you looked like.”_ He reached up and traced her jaw. _“It made me sad and mad when I couldn’t see your face with my heart.”_   Beverly snuggled him close and rocked him, crooning softly in his ear as he relaxed.

Beverly looked down at Wesley's face and smiled softly. "He fell asleep.”  
  
"I'll pick him up." Jean-Luc gazed down at the pair. "Hold on for a minute." He went to his bag and brought out an imager. He snapped a picture of them before hoisting Wesley into his arms.    
  
Beverly stood and followed them into her spare bedroom. She pulled back the covers and untied Wesley's shoes. She pulled them carefully off before tugging his socks down.  
  
"Let him sleep in his clothes tonight." Jean-Luc laid Wesley down and looked to where Beverly had been rummaging through his bag.  
  
"Alright." Beverly tiptoed over to the bed and pulled the blankets up. She bent down and pressed her cheek to his forehead.  "Sleep well, Pun'kin."  
  
Jean-Luc started to leave the room when he noticed that Beverly hadn't moved. He crept up behind her and rubbed her shoulder gently.    
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." She wiped a tear from her face before grasping his hand. He moved closer and hugged her from behind.    
  
"Come on, let's go to the living room to talk."  
  
"Just a little longer." Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot under her ear. “He’s grown so much.” Her fingers twined in his where they rested on her abdomen.   
  
Wesley grumbled a little in his sleep before turning onto his side.  His knees came up near his chest as he curled into the little ball he slept in when he was feeling insecure.  His thumb crept towards his mouth, stopping just shy of its destination. One final sigh, and he was lost in his dreams.  
  
Beverly let go of Jean-Luc's hands and turned in his arms. She kissed him hungrily before dragging her hand along his abdomen as she headed for the living room.   
  
Jean-Luc followed her closely. His hand rested at her waist and when she stopped, he wrapped his arm around her waist again. She turned in his arms. “I love you.”  His mouth descended on hers, and she met him, each battling for dominance. They were both breathing hard when she ended the kiss.

“We shouldn’t tonight.” She ran her hand over his heart.  “You’ve got surgery in the morning.”

“All the more reason to make love.” 

“Let your wife worry about you, huh?”  
  
He stepped around her and sat on the couch. He held out his hand and she sank onto the cushion beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
Jean-Luc tilted his head to rest it on top of hers and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They sat like that for several minutes before Beverly decided to straddle his lap. Her lips met his in a searing kiss and he moved his hands to her hips as he returned the kiss. His fingers slid under the edge of her sweater and he gently stroked her sides. They broke off the kiss and she rested her forehead against his.   
  
"Hey." Jean-Luc grinned and kissed her again.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Jean-Luc, I...." he pressed a finger to her lips. 

"Yeah. Me too." She grinned and met his lips once more. They continued to kiss and Beverly discarded her sweater. Jean-Luc tentatively kissed across her chest and slipped his fingers under her bra. Beverly made a little whimper and Jean-Luc removed her bra. He lavished kisses on her breasts and Beverly grew short of breath.   
  
"Jean-Luc...I know we shouldn’t because of your heart…" 

“My heart will be fine.”  He brushed the hair from her face.  His eyes soaked in her beauty, roaming around her face much like his son’s had.  “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you.” 

“Let’s go to bed.”  She ran her hands down his sides, tugging his torso against hers.  She backed up a bit and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Eager?”

“Yes.”  She chuckled.  “I’ve got my husband in my arms for the first time in months.  I’m beyond eager.”  
  
Wesley woke and stumbled to the kitchen.  It was empty, and his heart started to pound. Had they left already? He walked nervously to his Mom's bedroom door and cracked it open. He could see a lump under the covers, so he entered quietly.  He looked at his parents sleeping peacefully and considered waking them.  He decided against it and went out to the living room. He smiled when he saw the small bowl of dry cereal his mom had put out the night before for him.   
  
He didn't know why she always made sure he had food available, but he knew it made him feel safe and loved. He ate his cereal and went to crawl into bed with his Mommy and Daddy.   
  
He frowned. He said Mommy but didn't try Daddy. He curled up between them, listening to his father's heartbeat.   
  
"Da-" he whispered.  "Da'y." He kept whispering his tries until he finally managed the full word. "Daddy." 

"Wesley, my boy."Jean-Luc's voice shook.  He pulled his son up and they looked one another in the eye. "I love you." He bopped his son's nose and the little boy giggled.   
  
"Luff oo." Tears leaked from Picard's eyes. He looked at his wife. "Did you hear him?"  
  
"I did." She moved closer and cuddled with the two she loved most in the world. "I'm so proud of you, Pun'kin."  
  
Wesley snuddled down contentedly on his Daddy's chest. He closed his eyes and could smell his Mommy's unique scent. All was right in his world.

The family rose when the alarm went off and began getting ready for their day.

 _“What would you like for breakfast, Wesley?”_ Beverly signed as she spoke.

Wesley made the shape of a croissant. “Daddy always has them for breakfast.”

 _"Ok, go sit, and I'll get our breakfast."_ She ruffled his hair. _"We're going to have eggs and juice with them, though. You need more than just a croissant."_  
  
_"Because I need to get taller?"_ He grinned. _"I want to be tall, like Daddy."_ Wesley sat and watched as his mom replicated their breakfast.    
  
_"Morning."_ Picard entered the room and smiled down at Wesley.  _"How's my favorite urchin this morning?"  
_  
Beverly whipped around from where she stood gathering breakfast and faced him with her mouth slightly agape. _"What did you just call him?"_  
  
_"My favorite urchin."_   Picard said the words slowly and looked over to his son, as if the little boy could save him from his mother's wrath.   
  
_"Don't..."_ she put her hand to her mouth as her eyes grew misty. _"Please, don't..."_  
  
_"Beverly, it was just a term of endearment. It means nothing bad."_  
  
Beverly had her hands on her hips and she glared. _"I won't have you referring to my son as if he were a ruffian out of a Dickens novel."_  
  
_"Like Oliver Twist!"_ Wesley beamed from his seat. _"Daddy read me that book!"_  
  
_"You what?"_ Her mind raced to scenes of theft, hunger, murder, and violence.   
  
_"It was a condensed version, Love. Suitable for children. When he's older, he can read the whole book."_ Beverly continued staring at him incredulously.  _"He was struggling, and Deanna suggested I read him some books with characters he could relate to."_ The family continued mostly in sign out of habit. _  
_  
"I don't even know what to say."  Beverly scrubbed her hands down her face. She looked over to Wesley. _"Are you sure it doesn't make you feel sad?"_    
  
Wesley looked over to his Daddy, as if afraid to answer. He finally nodded. _"It's his special name for me, like Pun'kin"  
_  
Beverly smiled. Of course, Jean-Luc would have a pet name for their son. _"I'm sorry."_ She took a deep breath. _"It's just that I grew up with that word meaning something not pleasant and I didn't want Wes to be upset."_    
  
She went to Jean-Luc and leaned into his chest, relieved when his arms came around her in comfort. He pressed a kiss to her head. _"I should have told you about the book."  
  
"No, it's alright. But I am sorry I lost my temper. Forgive me?"   
  
"Always. We're not upset. Right, Wes?"_   
  
"Yeah," Wesley didn't really understand what the big deal was over a silly nickname. He walked over to the couple to wrap his little arms around his parents and finally asked, _"Daddy, am I still your urchin?"_    
  
Beverly laughed as she buried her face in Jean-Luc's chest. "If you like the name, Pun'kin, it stays."  
  
_"What's a pun'kin, anyway?"_ Wesley's face screwed up as he looked up at his mother.   
  
Beverly grinned as she told about her grandmother and the nicknames the old woman had handed out.   
  
_"There was a boy in our village, and he was small for his age, just like you."_ She tweaked his nose. _"He used to like to hide in the pumpkin patches and then run out and sneak food from picnics. He couldn't say the word pumpkin, so he always said pun'kin."_ Wesley grinned at his Daddy.   
  
_"And she thought urchin was bad!"_  
  
Beverly pretended to be worried. _"Do you not like being called Pun'kin?"_  
  
_"No."_ He giggled. _"I like it. You're silly."_ He leaned against her legs and held her hand _. "I'm a Pun'kin urchin."_ He dissolved into giggles.

Jean-Luc tried not to think of his looming surgery, the dark spot that already overshadowed his day.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Wesley is beginning to speak, he's still mostly signing. He is learning to make words and use his voice again, but he isn't magically speaking in full, complete sentences.

Beverly paced outside the operating theater. Her son had been in with his Grandma, and she'd had no new word. Wesley had hugged her tightly yet hadn't cried.   
  
"Daddy went in a while ago, Pun'kin, but some of that time was getting him ready. They only started helping him get better a little bit ago." She exchanged glances with Guinan. "Why don't you go play some more, and we'll have lunch together?"  
  
He had nodded solemnly and retaken Guinan's hand. "Your Daddy will be just fine, Kid." She jiggled his hand in hers. "I'm Grandma have I ever lied to you?"  
  
Beverly watched as Wesley shook his head. _"Mommy never lies, either. She said he'd be ok, too."  
_  
"Daddy said he'd be ok. Does he ever lie?" Wesley thought for a moment.   
  
_"Only when he says if I eat one more cookie, I'll turn into a cookie!"_ The two women chuckled as he grinned. _"Can I go play with my new friend?"_  
  
Beverly listened to the sweet sound of partial words and vocalized growls and squeaks as he tried to speak the language he'd been learning in sign and hearing. She felt a bit jealous of her friend getting to spend so much time with her precious boy during these hours of him finding his vocal confidence.   
  
"Wesley," she asked as they started to leave.  "Where is your translator?"  
  
_"I gave it to..."_ he paused and looked up at his Grandma. He had no idea of how to spell the other boy's name.   
  
"He gave it to his new friend, Ts'Achul." Guinan smiled. "He said that he understands people now, and Ts'Achul didn't."  
  
"Honey, that may not work for him."  
  
"Oh, it works for him." Guinan gave Beverly a knowing look. "Wesley recognized the language he was speaking and helped him save his toys from big boys who were trying to take them." She looked down at him in pride.   
  
_"You helped."_ Wesley beamed and told his mother all about his new friend. Beverly soon caught on to his sign for his friend, which was two lines drawn down his face. She wondered why her son chose that.  
  
_"Are his parents stationed here? Maybe we can have a play time with him later."_  
  
Wesley frowned. _"His parents left."_ He looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't. _"They didn't love him like you and Daddy love me."  
_  
Beverly had shot an incredulous glance at her friend, who mouthed "we'll talk later". Beverly nodded. They certainly would. Wesley happily left with Guinan after confirming that they'd see Mommy for lunch. He'd hugged her before grasping Guinan's hand once more.   
  
_"Come on, Grandma.  Let's go swing!"_  
  
Beverly was relieved that their reassurances about Daddy being fine and just needing some help to stay healthy were working to calm Wesley's anxiety. None of them had wanted to scare their boy with the knowledge of what his surgery was for.    
  
####  
  
"Doctor Picard?" An orderly stood at the waiting room door.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you have a COMM request from Admiral Nechayev. Would you be able to come?"  
  
"Now?" Beverly sighed and looked at the clock. Jean-Luc had only been in surgery for two hours. Unless there was a problem, no one would be looking for her yet. "Yes." She crossed her arms. "That woman..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am."  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault." Beverly touched the young woman's arm. "She's just... irritating."  
  
Beverly followed the orderly to a private room and sat at the console. She took a deep breath before answering the chime, trying to prepare herself for whatever foolishness the Admiral was trying now.  
  
"Picard." Her voice sounded weary, and she didn't care.  
  
"Doctor Picard." Alynna Nechayev swallowed hard. "I don't suppose it would be possible to speak with both you and the Captain at the same time?"  
  
"Not at the moment." Beverly rubbed her forehead. "Jean-Luc is in surgery. He's been under a lot of stress lately and his artificial heart was recalled. He is currently undergoing an emergency transplant."  
  
"He just arrived..."  
  
"Yesterday." Beverly finished for her. "Believe me, I know when they arrived." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Admiral. These past months have been stressful and, well," she motioned to the room around her. Nechayev nodded. The hospital walls were obvious. "What can I do for you, Admiral?"  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that I've been incredibly unfair to your family." Alynna looked sideways for a moment, getting a nod and a "well, get on with it" motion from the other person in the room. "I am calling to apologize for letting my belief that Captain Picard was promoted too early in his career and given more leniency than I felt he deserved affect how I have handed issues in his personal life.  
  
"I have been shown that I was acting on partial information in regards to his service record, and have come to see his value in his position."   
  
Beverly heard someone clear their throat and hid a smirk. She wondered who had finally gotten tired of cleaning up this woman's messes. "It has also been brought to my attention that I have allowed myself to be used in a personal vendetta against you and your family because of my false beliefs regarding Captain Picard's service record and his decision to appoint you as his Chief Medical Officer."  
  
She looked Beverly in the eye.  "I'm sorry for the damage that has been done to your family because of my actions."  
  
"Damage?" Beverly's voice dripped with anger. "Do you have any idea of the damage?" She shook her head. "My son stopped making noises because of the stress your actions caused. He's had nightmares of being abandoned by his father and I for nearly two months now because of a FCP worker who interviewed him." She leaned back.    
  
"Admiral, I appreciate your call, but please excuse me while I process this in the waiting room where the man I share my life, a name, and a child with is having major surgery." Beverly glared at her. "Nice words, but what will you do about it?"  
  
She punched the button to end the call and sat in silence for a few minutes.   
  
####  
  
She heard the inner seal for the first door open and turned. She watched as the nurse waited for the inner door to close before opening the outer one. The tall man pulled down his mask and smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"Doctor Picard?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They've nearly finished. He'll be unconscious for a while yet, as they wish to be sure his new heart is functioning properly before he wakes, but he's doing well."  
  
"Thank you." She put a hand to her mouth as if trying to stave the tears of gratitude for his health. "Any idea of when he'll wake? Our son has been asking for hours."  
  
"I don't know, but the surgeon will have better answers for you when she comes to speak to you."  
  
"Thank you."  He gave a little nod and headed back into the theater.   
  
###  
  
Beverly returned to her quarters and grabbed her universal translator before joining Wesley and Guinan for lunch. She smiled when she saw Worf crossing the promenade. He smiled and walked past a table of his compatriots to greet her son with one of Wesley's enthusiastic hugs.   
  
"I'm going to go eat lunch with some other friends." He pointed to the table where the other Klingons sat looking at him with open curiosity.  Wesley shrugged and playfully pushed at his shoulder.   
  
_"Go have fun!"_ Beverly wasn't entirely sure what constituted a "fun" lunch for several Klingon warriors, but Worf's smile and his promise to enjoy himself made her chuckle. Only her son could get the man to loosen up. _Leave it to Wesley_ , she thought.  
  
Wesley turned to her. _"Can Ts'Achul eat with us? He's over there."_  
  
Beverly looked to where a group of children sat around a table, all being handed meal rations and drink boxes. Her heart went out as she recognized the familiar person who brought the wards of Starfleet in for medical care.   
  
"How about if we go ask?" Beverly smiled as she stood up. "Which one is Ts'Achul?" She looked over again and was fairly certain she knew which one he was. A small exosex Jenal Rigelian sat holding his fork while eating with his fingers. The worker was already reprimanding the boy but wasn't showing him how to eat with the simple tool.  
  
Wesley's choice of name signs became clearer as she got closer to the table. He had the beginnings of the dark, unmistakable and stunning lines that marked his race.   
  
"Excuse me," Beverly held Wesley's hand and spoke to the overwhelmed worker. "My son, Wesley, has been playing with one of your children this morning." She smiled brightly.    
  
"Oh!" The woman smiled back. "Do you need the translator back?" She pointed to Ts'Achul's shirt.   
  
"No, he can keep it. Wesley understands most of what he hears now." She shook her head. "We were actually wondering if he could join us for lunch." She pointed to where Guinan sat. "Wesley hasn't had a friend from his home world before, and Ts'Achul probably hasn't, either."  
  
"No." The lady frowned. "He's always by himself, rarely engaging with the other children."  
  
"It's hard to when he can't understand anything." Beverly wanted to roll her eyes.    
  
"True." She thought for a moment. "He can join you, but please don't leave the area."  
  
"Of course." She turned to her son. "Do you want to invite your friend?" Wesley nodded eagerly and ran around the table to where his friend had been watching with wide eyes.  
  
_"Come on!"_ Wesley signed as he growled out his version of the words. Ts'Achul grinned and got up, leaving his partially eaten lunch. He dropped his fork and wiped his hands on his shirt. Wesley giggled. _"Use this!"_ He handed his friend a napkin and helped him wipe his hands and clean off his shirt.   
  
Beverly watched, completely amused as her son mimicked many of the actions she and Jean-Luc had done during his first weeks with them, including wiping the younger boy's face.   
  
The pair finally joined her, and Wesley picked up Beverly's hand and gave it to his friend. He grinned when the little one grasped tightly and smiled shyly.  _"Ready, Mommy!"_  
  
The next half hour was spent with smiles and playing between two giggling boys. Beverly helped Ts'Achul use his silverware and he clumsily did his best with lots of encouragement from Beverly and Guinan. Wesley frowned when Beverly said she had to go, but he smiled again when she said he could stay and play a little longer.    
  
_"I need to go check on Daddy."  
  
"Ok."_ Wesley looked apprehensive for a moment.   
  
_"Do you think he's still good?"_  
  
"I sure do." She brushed the hair from his forehead. _"He's doing great."_    
  
_"Good."_ He relaxed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _"Can Daddy meet Ts'Achul soon?"  
  
"Soon, Pun'kin."_ Beverly looked at Guinan who hid her smile behind her hand. She knew what that look meant, especially after 600 years of listening.    
  
####  
  
Beverly returned to her waiting area and let an orderly know she was back.  
  
"I don't think the surgeon has come out yet, but I'll go check."  
  
"Thank you." Beverly sat and pulled a PADD from the bag she'd packed earlier that morning.  She had read nearly two chapters in her book when the surgeon finally emerged.  She set the PADD down and stood.   
  
The man waved her back to her seat. "Do you mind?"   
  
"Not at all." She smiled at him, fully aware of how exhausting long procedures could be.  
  
"The good news is, is that he came through his surgery better than we expected." The man patted her hand. "The bad news, if you wish to call it as such, is that I've decided to keep him overnight for observation." Beverly began to speak, and he interrupted her.   
  
"He's doing well, but his blood pressure went down for a bit. It could have been just his body adjusting to his new heart, or it could have been an attempt at rejection.  I believe it was just his body adjusting because he has remained stable since receiving a single dose of medication but would prefer if he was here just in case."  
  
"I understand and agree." Beverly frowned for a moment.  "Could we come visit him? Our son, Wesley needs to be reassured that his Daddy is going to be ok. He's been asking."  
  
"Of course." Dr. Beljan nodded. "Give us about an hour to get him into a private room, and you and your son can visit with him for a few hours."  
  
"Is he awake now?"  
  
"He is." Dr. Beljan smiled. "Let me take you to him. You can help us keep him laying down." The doctor chuckled. "He's rather anxious to let you know he's perfectly fine."  
  
"He always is." Beverly rolled her eyes. "Captains are the worst patients."  
  
"I've met a few doctors who would put him to shame." The two shared a chuckle as they walked into his temporary room.  
  
"Hey, handsome." She walked to his bed and leaned over him. "I hear you're anxious to let me know you're fine."  
  
"I am." He nodded slightly. "They're keeping me here tonight, but it's only precautionary." He frowned. "I'm worried about how Wesley will handle it. We told him I'd be home tonight."  
  
"We told him you'd likely be home." She leaned in and kissed him gently.  "They're going to settle you into a room, and then Wesley and I can come spend the evening with you." She smiled. "Don't worry. He knows Daddy is ok, and he's had a wonderful day with a new friend."  
  
"Already making friends, is he?" Picard smiled and closed his eyes.  "Sorry, I'm so tired."  
  
"That's to be expected. Sleep, my love. We'll be back in a while."  
  
"Hm." Beverly kissed him gently, smiling as she realized he'd already fallen asleep.   
  
"And you thought you'd go find Wesley and let him know you were just fine." She stroked his cheek and chuckled.  "Silly Daddy."  
  
####  
  
Wesley was sitting on the end of Jean-Luc's bed when he woke.   
  
_"Hi, Daddy!"_ He signed as he squeaked out the words. His throat was dry and scratchy after a day of making noises, and Picard looked to Beverly.   
  
"Is he alright? He sounds like he has a cold."  
  
"He's fine." Beverly rolled her eyes. Always the overprotective one. "He's been jabbering away all day and it finally caught up with him."  
  
"Well, if that's all." He grinned at his son. "Can your old Dad have a hug?"  
  
Wesley nodded and slowly crawled to his Daddy's shoulder. He still didn't understand everything, but his Mommy had told him that Daddy's chest hurt and shouldn't be touched. He laid down next to him and carefully squeezed Jean-Luc's neck.   
  
"Luff oo." He kissed his Daddy's cheek.  
  
"I love you, too." Father and son lay quietly together for several minutes.  "Mommy tells me you made a new friend today."   
  
Wesley sat up and Picard delighted in watching and listening to his son replay in vivid detail the events of the day, including proudly pointing to his shirt where his translator used to sit. Beverly chuckled at his retelling of lunch, complete down to his pride in sharing how he helped his friend use a napkin.   
  
Jean-Luc looked to Beverly and Guinan a few times to be sure his little one wasn't being creative with his tale, but the women smiled and often added details Wesley enthusiastically nodded to.  
  
"Will I get to meet this new friend of yours?" Jean-Luc smiled indulgently at his son.   
  
_"Maybe tomorrow?"_ Wesley looked hopeful.   
  
"Daddy may not be up for meeting someone new tomorrow, Sweetheart." Beverly wrapped her arm around her son. "We should go for a little bit and let Daddy rest. Surgery makes people tired."  
  
_"Are you tired, Daddy?"_  
  
Picard involuntarily yawned. "I'm afraid I am."  
  
_"Then you sleep, Daddy."_ Wesley bent down and kissed his cheek.   
  
Picard smiled and patted his knee. "Thank you for being such a big boy and understanding."   
  
Beverly leaned down and kissed him farewell before Guinan patted his foot. "Get well, mister. You've got a family eager to have you home."  
  
Jean-Luc was asleep before they left the room. Wesley shushed them all the way to the door, making the women chuckle at his antics. Had he been any louder in his attempts to ensure quiet, he'd have certainly woken his father. 

####

Jean-Luc was released from the hospital the next afternoon.  He spent the few hours before dinner reading to his son and watching holovids. He was still restricted in his movements, so each time Wesley began playing, he had to be reminded that Daddy couldn’t play just yet.

Wesley had been bathed and had his snack. Beverly herded him to his room with the promise that Daddy would be in to read him his story. Jean-Luc passed her in the short hall and kissed her.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you.”  He smiled.  “Just for being you.”

Beverly shook her head and kissed him back.  “Go read your son to sleep.”

“Then?”  Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, not until you’re released for activity.”  She ran her hand gently over his heart. “Maybe tomorrow night.”

“You said that two nights ago, and…”

“And we did what we could without endangering you.”

“Sometimes I hate being married to a doctor.”  He groused as he moved past her, but she only laughed and pinched his rear.

“You know that’s not true.”

####

Wesley went with Guinan to the playground, hoping to see his new friend again when his parents returned to Starfleet Medical for Jean-Luc’s appointment. He spotted Ts’Achul and waved wildly. The little boy broke from the group he was with and came over, hugging Wesley tightly.

Guinan watched, a knowing smile on her face as the two ran to the slides and began a game they had created two days before, when they had met. Wesley was still struggling to fully form words, but he was doing better than he had the day before. The old El-Aurian knew Beverly had already spoken to a speech therapist and was looking into the best plan of therapy for him.

Wesley and Ts’Achul ran and dodged one another, giggling and communicating in a mix of sign, noises, and words she didn’t understand. It was good to see them together, and she only hoped her friends were as ready for their next adventure as she thought they were.

Back in their quarters, Jean-Luc and Beverly were celebrating his release from restrictions. She reminded him that they had promised to join Wesley at the park for lunch. Jean-Luc checked the chronometer.

“How long do we have?”

“About an hour and a half.” 

“Perfect.”  Jean-Luc backed her into the wall as his hands found their way under her shirt. Beverly laughed and pushed him backwards.

“We have a bed.” She kissed him. “And a shower.”  She grinned as she backed away from him slowly.  “A couch… a recliner… and you want the wall?”  She turned on her heel and headed for their bedroom.

Picard grinned and followed her. 

#####

“Wesley!” Beverly greeted her son from the edge of the playground. “Is Ts’Achul here today? Did you get to play?” She smiled when the little boy’s head popped from the end of a tube.

“Hi, Wes-mom!” Jean-Luc now understood why she had insisted they wear the universal translators. “Who that?”

“This is Wesley’s father, Jean-Luc.”

“Oh.” Ts’Achul crawled all the way out of the tube and Wesley grabbed his hand, eager for his friend to meet his Daddy. 

 _“Daddy, this is my friend Ts’Achul.”_   Jean-Luc knelt down to the children’s height. 

“Hi, Ts’Achul.  I’m glad to meet you.”  Ts’Achul moved to hide behind Beverly’s legs and she chuckled. 

“He won’t bite.   I promise.”  Ts’Achul peered at the man.  He was smiling warmly.  Wesley released his hand and fling his arms around Jean-Luc’s neck.  Jean-Luc smiled and caught Wesley. 

_“Daddy, will you push us on the swings?”_

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”  Wesley grinned.

 _“Yay!  Come on Ts’Achul!  Daddy’s gonna push us!”_   Wesley grabbed for Ts’Achul’s hand once more and Ts’Achul shyly held his hand out to Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc carefully grabbed his hand. 

“Do you like to swing as much as Wesley?”  Ts’Achul nodded. 

“Great!  How about we race to the swing-set?”  Ts’Achul grinned and nodded, letting go of both Jean-Luc and Wesley.  “On the count of three.  One....two...three!”  Both boys took off running towards the swings and Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Beverly as they made their way much slower over to the swing set.

He pushed the boys as they begged to go higher, and then joined them at the push-round when they tired of swinging. He laughed at their antics as they began chasing one another, returning to the game they had created.

Jean-Luc sat with Beverly and Guinan, simply enjoying the sight of his son playing. Guinan gave them a slight smile after a while and rose. He looked at her questioningly.

“I think you’ll want to be alone as a family soon.” She gave him one of her enigmatic smiles before waving to her grandson.  He and Ts’Achul came running over together, and she hugged them both. “Be good.”  She kissed both of their cheeks and they ran off again, once more lost in their zany game of tag.

Beverly called the boys over to make sure they had a drink.  A woman stood at the edge of the playground and rang a bell. Several of the children went to line up, and Ts’Achul gave his new friends quick hugs before he ran to join them.

“Does he go to school here?”

 _“No.”_   Wesley took a gasped breath before taking another drink.  He put down the flask his mother carried for him and continued signing because it was easier than trying to struggle through words. _“He lives with the other kids because he doesn’t have a mommy and daddy anymore. They didn’t like him, so they left him.”_   He picked up the flask and took another drink.

Jean-Luc stared at his son for a moment, torn between dismissing the preposterous idea and horror that his son had thought that when he’d needed to leave him at the school. He looked to Beverly for guidance and saw her expression. His heart sank.

“Beverly?” She took his hand and kissed the back of it.

“Wesley was so lucky when he met you.” She leaned her head on his shoulder as Wesley went running back to play just a little more before he had to go home. “Ts’Achul’s parents seem to have adopted him under the false assumption that he would easily and quickly become the model child. They weren’t prepared for bathroom accidents, eating with his fingers, or a thousand other things that we just accepted as things that came along with adopting Wesley.”

“That’s…”  Jean-Luc struggled to find the words and finally gave up.  “How long has he been here?”

“Months.”  Beverly gave a sad smile as she watched her happy son wave to them from the top of the slide before he came down on his belly.  He stood and did a victory dance before returning to the top. Jean-Luc followed her gaze and his heart broke. Would no one watch that little one the way they watched their son?

 _“Daddy?”_ Wesley came running over to them.

_“Yes?”_

_“I miss Ts’Achul.  It’s more fun with him.”_

_“I bet.”_ He poked Wesley in his belly. _“You two have a lot of fun together, don’t you?”_

 _“Yeah.”_ Wesley looked thoughtful for a moment. _“Can he live with us now? We could play lots!”_

_“It’s big to share a life with someone and not just a playground.”_

_“I got lots of toys.”_ Wesley shrugged. _“You shared food with me.”_ He pulled his Daddy’s hand. _“Please? He’s sad here, and I like him.”_

_“This is something Mommy and I need to talk about, alright?”_

_“Ok.”_ Wesley heaved a put-upon sigh. _“Can you talk about it fast?”_

####

Jean-Luc lay on his back, one hand on his chest and the other under his head. "Beverly?" He waited until she answered with a mumbled "hmm?". "How would you feel about dealing with bathroom accidents and messy meals again?"   
  
She rolled over and looked at him. "You're asking me this at 2 in the morning?"   
  
"I can't sleep." She sighed and rested her head on his chest. Her fingers toyed with his, and he raised them to press tiny kisses along her knuckles.   
  
"Would we be having this discussion if I was pregnant?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then why have it now?" She yawned. "Either we decide we want and are ready for a second child or we aren't. If we adopt, we take that little boy as he is, every problem he comes with, and everything that will ever come up, just like we did with Wesley." Her eyes started to close. "If we can't do that..." her voice trailed off.   
  
"We'll chose a middle name from your family this time." He smiled as his wife murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "go sleep".


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that Wesley is still signing as well as speaking, but he's speaking more. Ts'Achul is four.

Jack Crusher paced in his cell. He had been arrested hours ago and was waiting for a lawyer to arrive so he could begin the paperwork to be granted bail. He crossed his arms and kicked the wall. Damn that Linda Lawson and her big mouth. He stewed on the unfair thought that if she loved him as much as she claimed, she should have taken the fall for him. Instead, she had told the prosecutor everything, right down to his pickup line in the bar.   
  
He heard the door to the brig swish open and craned his neck to see who it was. He scoffed. Another security buffoon.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Crusher?"   
  
"Yes?" Jack leaned against his wall as if he hadn't a care in the world.   
  
"You will be held without bail until the investigation surrounding your actions has been completed." The officer turned back around.   
  
"You can't do that! I have rights!"  
  
"In choosing felony harassment and lying to the admiralty, you chose to waive those rights." The officer stared him down. "It is not the fault of Starfleet Legal that you chose to ignore the most basic set of laws and consequences for breaking those laws that each cadet must learn."  
  
"I haven't been a cadet in nearly twenty years." Jack scoffed.    
  
"Then you certainly have no reason for forgetting the basis of service expectations."  Without allowing further conversation, the officer strode from the room.   
  
####  
  
"Boys!" Jean-Luc called two little boys to his side. "Time for lunch!" The boys stopped playing and ran to the table. Wesley wiped his hands carefully with the cloth his father handed him while Ts'Achul stood patiently while Jean-Luc helped him wash.   
  
The little one grinned as he looked at the lunches Wes-mom had sent for them. She always sent better lunches than his house. He settled on the bench next to Wesley and the two dug happily into their meals of breaded chicken, beans, and fruit.   
  
Jean-Luc ate with them, reminding Ts'Achul to use his fork when the boy began to eat his beans one at a time with his fingers.   
  
"Oh, yeah." He picked up the still-awkward tool and then lifted a bean. He carefully jabbed the bean onto the fork before putting it into his mouth.  Picard chuckled, remembering when Wesley had done the same thing for weeks on end before learning that he really could jab things on his plate.  
  
Jean-Luc sat straighter as Ts'Achul's care-giver neared the table. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm sorry if he's bothering you. I can keep him at the school tomorrow if you'd prefer."  
  
"I definitely don't prefer that." Jean-Luc looked at the little one who was biting his lip and shrinking into his seat. He hoped he wasn't being bad by playing.  He loved Wesley his family, even the big tall man with the wrinkled head. "We were actually wondering who we would need to speak to about having Ts'Achul join us for an outing or having him for a sleepover with Wesley."  
  
"Oh." The woman looked genuinely surprised. "He has some behavioral issues that make nighttime hard for him."  
  
"Let me guess, bed wetting, waking up hungry and then being cranky because he's hungry, and a dislike of sleeping in the dark."  
  
"Yes." She narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
"My son, Wesley, was also adopted from Epsilon 3." Wesley smiled and nodded. "He was the first to be adopted, from what we understand."  
  
"Incredible." She sat down beside him and began peppering him with questions about how to handle Ts'Achul's many problems.  She brought up his difficulties in class, even with the simplest tasks. "I'm honestly glad the children are on break, as he struggles so badly."  
  
"Have you been providing him with additional nutrition?"  
  
"No." She drew the word out slowly.  "I wasn't aware..."  
  
"My wife is a doctor.  Why don't we schedule a meeting with her." He smiled benignly.  "Perhaps during that meeting we can settle on a time for Ts'Achul to visit us.”

“Of course.”  The woman stood.  “Your wife works at Starfleet Medical, correct?”

“Yes.”

“They’ll have all of the necessary information there.” 

Jean-Luc looked at her oddly as she walked away. “I guess that means we’re done talking.”

The two little boys sitting across from him giggled. They finished their meal and Jean-Luc let them go back to playing. He had chaffed a bit earlier that day when Beverly said she’d needed to go to her office for a while, but now he was glad for the time.  He watched the boys settle a slight disagreement over their game and smiled. It would be nice to have them relatively close in ages, and yet still growing together in many ways.

His only concern was that adopting Ts’Achul would remove him further from his ancestry, should he choose to return to the Rigelian worlds one day. He sat contemplating when he realized the utter foolishness of that line of thought. Rigelians were founding members of the Federation and were still very active in Starfleet. If they adopted Ts’Achul, it was simply a matter of connecting with community to ensure that he could have a stable, loving home as well as connections to his heritage.

His thoughts turned to the apology Admiral Nechayev had issued and how she’d react to signing a second set of adoption papers.  He wondered how long her newfound understanding of his record would last and how far it would extend. He frowned as he realized he still didn’t trust her to do what was best for his family.

####

Beverly pushed the button to answer her COMM. “Picard.”

“Doctor Picard.”  Admiral Nechayev nodded her greeting. “I’m contacting you to let you know that Jack Crusher has been arrested.  He is currently being held on Deep Space 3 until he stands trial.”

“That was fast.” Beverly sat back. “Do I need to arrange travel there?”

“No.” Nechayev shook her head. “It’s been agreed that you have provided enough proof-backed evidence that your presence will not be required.”

“That’s good.” Beverly smiled a little. “We’re enjoying our time together, and I’d hate to have to leave them again.”

“Understood.” The admiral nodded, not really wanting to rehash her part in the whole ugly affair. “If there are any changes, I will let you know.”

“Thank you.” Beverly’s fingers hovered over the button to end the call.

“Nechayev out.” Beverly’s screen went blank, and she sighed. She really didn’t want to hang up on that woman twice in a row.

####

Jean-Luc and Beverly sat at the table sipping coffee as they listened to the sounds coming from their son's bedroom.  Ts'Achul was spending the night, and the two hadn't slowed for a moment. Even dinner had been filled with giggles and gentle reminders to eat.  
  
"We'd have to enroll him in preschool." Jean-Luc tapped his chin. "The question is, Beverly, do you feel you can handle two boys on your own until I get back?" His leave was coming to a close faster than he was ready for.  
  
"Yes, it will hopefully only be another month before my replacement arrives."  
  
"Doctor Pulaski, as much as I dislike her, can remain until you're ready to retake your sickbay."  
  
"Retake." She snickered. "You make it sound like I need a battle strategy."   
  
"You may well." He shook his head. "That woman..."   
  
"You'll come get us in a few weeks when Dr. Patel arrives and she won't be a problem anymore."  
  
"I can't wait." He smiled at his wife. "Now, back to the business at hand with Ts'Achul. I have the forms started, but I'll need some information.  Basically the same things you filled out for Wesley."  
  
"May I?" She took the PADD he held out and began filling in spaces. "Oh, do we want to give him a different first name?"  
  
"I don't see why." Picard shook his head slowly.  "Should he wish to reconnect with his people at any stage in his life, I'd hate to be the one responsible for stealing away yet another part of his past."  
  
"I was thinking of a middle name." She blushed.  
  
"What do you think fits?"  
  
"Well, Wesley has a family name, and I think Ts'Achul should as well." Her husband raised his eyebrows.  "My great grandfather's name was Ruaridh." She chuckled at his reaction. "I know, it's a mouthful, but he'll grow into it."  
  
"I assume you chose that name based on some meaning?"  
  
"Yes, it means traveler."   
  
"Ts'Achul Ruaridh Picard.  It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"If by nice you mean slightly frightening and entirely too large for such a little boy, then yes."   
  
Beverly looked over to the chronometer. "I think it's time we started getting two boys ready for bed, don't you?"  
  
"Lavender in the tub?"  
  
"Absolutely." She smiled as she rounded the table and kissed him on her way to get the boys. He tugged her down onto his lap. "Behave." She caught his wandering hand. "Who gets to give the baths, and who does snacks?"  
  
"Hmm." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "I'll do baths, you handle snacks." Jean-Luc and Beverly laughed as Wesley took the fastest bath he'd ever managed. So much for the lavender calming them down. The bubbles and toys were completely lost on Ts’Achul, who had never had such an experience.  
  
Jean-Luc sat on the couch, flanked by two wiggling, giggling little boys. He pressed a button on the player he set up and animated characters crossed the screen. Wesley slowly settled in to watch his favorite holovid while Ts'Achul sat and stared in wonder.   
  
Beverly held up an imager and captured the moment.  Wesley had his head laying on his Daddy's leg. Jean-Luc rubbed his back and patted his arm. Ts'Achul was sitting as close to Jean-Luc as he could manage without sitting on his lap. His index finger was in his mouth, and Beverly smiled as she watched him slowly melt into Jean-Luc's side. Her husband had wrapped his arm around the little one, and when Ts'Achul began yawning, Jean-Luc patted his leg. The little one looked over to Wesley and saw him using the man's leg as a pillow.  He sighed and shifted, laying down. His eyes drifted closed.  
  
Beverly sat watching the trio as Jean-Luc lulled himself to sleep by patting backs and staying still otherwise. She raised the imager once more and snapped a picture of him sleeping, each boy held close. She leaned over him finally and gently kissed him.   
  
His eyes cracked open and he smiled sheepishly. "At least they fell asleep first."   
  
Beverly chuckled as she picked Ts'Achul up and settled him when he whined a little. He relaxed against her and she breathed in his scent. He was precious. Jean-Luc lifted Wesley, who didn't rouse at all. They carried the boys to bed and tucked them in.   
  
Beverly stood in the door watching them sleep.   
  
"Jean-Luc," her voice shook. "This is how our family is supposed to be."   
  
"Yes." His arms came around her as they watched their children sleep.

####  
  
"We can't just bring people home, Sweetie." She brushed the hair from his forehead.  "I wish we could. I miss him too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why can't we just bring him home?"  
  
"Yes." Wesley stuck his thumb in his mouth, an action that still seemed to bring him comfort and signed one-handed.  
  
"For the same reason someone can't just take you away." Beverly pulled him into her lap. "Do you know what adoption is?"   
  
Wesley shook his head without removing his thumb from his mouth.  "Adoption is when people sign an agreement to raise a child and have them be their own."   
  
He looked at her in confusion.  She reached over and pulled up a PADD and brought up his birth certificate. "Do you remember when you were really hungry and you met Daddy?" Wesley nodded. "You had a different Mommy and Daddy first, right?"  
  
Wesley pulled his thumb from his mouth. "They died."   
  
"That's right." Beverly pressed a kiss to his hair. "Then Daddy needed to leave you at that school for a little bit."  
  
"I didn't like it." He sniffled. "But Daddy came back." He looked up at her and smiled a little bit. "He brunged you."   
  
"Brought." Beverly smiled. "He brought me, and yes. I was so happy to meet you." She held up the PADD finally and showed him. "We adopted you, that's why we could bring you home with us. See? Father, Jean-Luc Picard, mother, Beverly Howard."  
  
"Oh." Wesley reached out and touched the PADD. He pointed out his own name and grinned before his lower lip trembled and he curled into Beverly, his thumb firmly stuck in his mouth again.   
  
"Daddy and I are working on getting the papers all done." Beverly kiss the side of his head. "We'll be done soon, I hope." Wesley just nodded.  
  
####  
  
Jean-Luc groaned as the COMM unit in their quarters buzzed again. Wesley was having a horrible night, as Beverly was working late following a crisis and she'd not had time to explain to him that she'd be back after he was asleep. He was mad that Ts'Achul wasn't living with them yet, and his Daddy was leaving in three days.   
  
"Picard." His voice carried his annoyance as Wesley came out of his room again, tears streaming down his face, thumb in his mouth, and carrying the teddy bear Tasha had given him before they left the Enterprise.   
  
He motioned to the little one to come on and sat, positioning his crying son in a cradle hold when Admiral Nechayev's face filled the screen.   
  
"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Captain." She paused a moment. "Is he alright?"  
  
"He's upset because Beverly hasn't made it home yet.  He doesn't deal well with unexpected absences, from either of us."  
  
"I'm surprised she responded to the emergency call. She's been doing research and hasn't been practicing medicine, to my knowledge."  
  
"She's my chief medical officer, Admiral. She's the best CMO in the Fleet for a reason. She's doing what is expected of her." He smiled softly. "Probably more, if I know her."  
  
"Yes, well, her dedication is noted." Nechayev smiled as if she'd rather scowl. "I'm calling because Jack Crusher has responded to the charges filed against him for defamation of character, abandonment, verbal and emotional abuse, and child endangerment."  
  
The door to their quarters slid open and Wesley fought to get down from his Daddy's lap. Beverly crossed the room quickly and picked him up, cuddling him close.  The Admiral watched as she got Wesley into a hold obviously comfortable for sitting down with. Jean-Luc set the abandoned teddy bear on the console before him.   
  
"Shhh." She rocked slowly back and forth. "Mommy's here." She patted his back a bit before looking at who was on-screen. "Admiral Nechayev." She nodded.  "Should I stay around and listen, or should I leave you to it?"  
  
"Please stay, Doctor Picard, as this concerns you." Beverly nodded and took the seat Picard vacated. She rocked back and forth, with Wesley visibly calming. "Jack Crusher has responded to the charges pressed against him for his actions toward your family."  
  
Beverly's eyes widened. "What does he want now?"  
  
"He wants to know what you want to end this."  
  
"What we want?" Her voice was shrill with anger. "I've wanted nothing more than for him to sign the divorce papers! He spent most of our marriage away on missions, accused me continuously of having affairs, threatened Jean-Luc's career with baseless accusations, and..." Admiral Nechayev raised her hands.   
  
"Doctor Picard..." she waited for Beverly to settle down. "The main question that remains is to ask if you wish to proceed with the charges, or if you would be willing to drop them all in exchange of an immediate release from your marriage and a restraining order against Jack Crusher that would protect anyone in your family from further contact?"  
  
"Tell him to sign the papers." Beverly's eyes narrowed.  "But you make sure he knows that if he ever breaks that restraining order, I'll make sure he regrets it."  
  
"Indeed." Nechayev shifted PADDS before her. "In regards to the matter of the adoption of the child you've recently petitioned for," Jean-Luc and Beverly held their breath. "His paperwork is finalized and will be sent to you momentarily.  There will also be copies sent to his place of residence. You may collect your son at any time, and congratulations."  
  
####  
  
The Picard family was in bed. The boys slept peacefully in their room after a day of cheering and celebrating Ts'Achul's adoption.  They had worn themselves out and had fallen asleep during snacks. Beverly had drained the tub and put toys away while Jean-Luc carried his sons to their beds.   
  
They met in the hall and Beverly yawned, then laughed at herself.  She leaned in and kissed him. "Congratulations, Daddy."  
  
Jean-Luc grinned before returning her affection. "Congratulations to you, too, Mommy." He took her hands in his and slowly backed into their bedroom, drawing her with him. "I wonder how long it will be until he calls you Mommy instead of Wes-mom?"  
  
"Probably as long as it will be until you're Daddy and not Jawnwoo." The parents smiled and readied for bed.   
  
Jean-Luc turned off the light and snuggled up to his wife.   
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Yes, Dear."   
  
Five minutes later they were having a playful battle for dominance that ended in euphoria.   
  
####  
  
"Guinan!" Beverly opened the door to their apartment.  "I thought you were back on the Enterprise!"   
  
"I was, but then I got this call from two squirmy boys talking about how they're brothers now." The older woman smiled. "So I hitched a ride back with Worf. Since Jean-Luc has to return to the ship soon, I thought I'd offer to babysit tonight so you can have a night to yourselves, and tomorrow night, you can spend that as a family."  Her smile brightened further.  “I also thought that I’d stay and play Grandma if you need the help until you’re all back aboard the Enterprise.  I’ve not seen my own grandchildren in so long.”  
  
"That's..." Beverly smiled. "We wanted to go to The Astrovel but knew we couldn't."  
  
"Well, now you can."  
  
Jean-Luc was thrilled that their friend offered to stay with the boys and set about reserving a hotel for them. He wanted to discuss wedding plans, and he knew she still wanted to talk to him about her research.  Part of him wondered why she was so nervous about broaching the subject, but another trusted her and knew she'd open up when she was ready.   
  
That evening their sons waved goodbye after being reassured that Mommy and Daddy would be back in the morning.  Jean-Luc took Beverly's hand as they walked to the transportation center that would beam them to the restaurant 400 kilometers away. They discussed their children and teased one another on their journey.    
  
Dinner was followed by dancing. Beverly lay her head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I hope the children are asleep when we get home."  
  
"We're not going home." His eyes twinkled.   
  
"Oh?" He gave her a quick kiss.   
  
"No." His hand splayed on her back as he pulled her body closer to his. "We have a room and Guinan is putting the children to bed." He smiled when her hands grasped the back of his shirt.   
  
"Then what are we still doing here?"  
  
####  
  
"Hey, Tiger." She smirked as she felt him chuckle behind her and shift a little closer.   
  
"Tiger, huh?"  
  
"Well, you do eat..."  
  
"Stop it." He laughed. "What did you want to talk about?" He twined his fingers with hers as he waited for her to continue.   
  
"The research I've been doing." She paused and he could feel her tense.   
  
"What, Love?"   
  
"I've been researching fertility." His fingers tightened.   
  
"I'm sorry. That has to be hard."  
  
"No," she sniffled. "It's been wonderful." He sighed into her hair. "I've done a lot of research and have run tests on myself." She drew in a deep breath as if preparing to plunge into depths unknown. "I'm capable of carrying a baby full-term, Jean-Luc. Dr. Quaice..." she swallowed hard. "Dr. Quaice kept the DNA record from my last miscarriage. I checked it against the records from the first two. They all had the same genetic flaw." She began crying and he held her tightly.   
  
Jean-Luc was glad his wife's back was turned to him so she didn't have to see the tortured expression on his face. She took in a few more breaths and continued.    
  
"Jack's sperm is faulty. I...as his legal wife, I pulled his medical records from his entry into Starfleet." Picard nodded. They tested everything, and they had meant everything, much to his embarrassment as a teen.   
  
"The problem is a corruption in his semen. The miscarriages weren't my fault." She wiped her eyes and he rolled her over so he could look into her eyes.   
  
"You've known that all along, Sweetheart."  
  
"Hoping for that to be true and knowing it are two different things." He nodded. He could only imagine the pain she'd held inside. “People have known about corruption for centuries, but I had no way of knowing if his had that problem.”

“Because he always refused to be tested.”  Beverly nodded.   
  
"I..." she stopped and lowered her head, trying to escape his gaze. "I also checked yours. You don't have flaws or corruptions. I should have asked, but..."  
  
"You were afraid I'd say no."  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "You've seen me at my worst." He nodded and kissed her again.  
  
"It's been understandable."  
  
"I..."  
  
"What, Beverly?"  
  
"Jean-Luc, I know we just got Ts'Achul, and I know we have our wedding coming up and the boys are going to need a lot over the coming year, maybe two, but..." she swallowed hard. "I want to have a baby."   
  
He put his hand under her jaw and gently pulled her face back up. He pressed kisses to the rivulets of tears that ran across her face. He dried her eyes and nodded.   
  
"I think we should wait until we're married." He kissed her gently. "Legally, I mean. Let us get settled onto the Enterprise again, as a family of four, and then we can begin trying if you still want to."  
  
"It took a couple of years to get pregnant each time before." She bit her lip. "Can I admit to not wanting to wait that long to remove my implant and then however long it takes after that?"  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Then remove your implant whenever you wish. We'll take life as it happens."  
  
####  
  
"Wes, it's your turn." Beverly pointed to the calendar they had made with Jean-Luc before he left.  
  
Her oldest son grinned as he raced for the calendar. He pulled the little cut-out captain from the next pocket and held it high, like a magical sword or trophy.  
  
"Read it, Wesley." Ts'Achul bounced in his seat. "What does Jawnwoo say to do today?"  
  
Wesley began reading, and Beverly was glad he'd been having so much success with his speech therapist.  Between playing with his brother, meeting other children in school, and therapy, his speech was coming along amazingly well.   
  
"Lots of hugs." He looked up and saw his family nod. "Draw a picture of your day in school." Ts'Achul nodded once. He'd draw the best picture ever. "Have pizza for dinner." His eyes lit up. "Can we Mommy?"  
  
"That's what Daddy said to do today." She threw up her hands in mock defeat, as if she didn't know some treat was coming for them. Their father had issued the "order" for some sort of special thing each day, whether it was food, a game, or a movie was the only question.   
  
"Ok, Ts'Achul. You go count how many are left."  
  
Her youngest approached the calendar with his lip in his teeth. "One. Two. Free. Four. Six."   
  
"Five, Baby."  
  
"Oh, ok." He restarted. "One. Two. Free. Four. Five..." he turned and looked at her to make sure.  Beverly nodded and he turned back around.  "Now six. Beven.  Eeeeeiiiight." He waited for her to correct him.  
  
"You're doing good, Baby. Keep going."  
  
"Nine. Ten. Leben. Twilf." He turned around and clapped.   
  
"Twelve." Beverly pronounced the word carefully and slowly.  "Twelve."  
  
Both of her boys eventually got it right, and she clapped for them as they took silly bows.   
  
"Ok, now we need to get ready to go! We can't draw pictures for Daddy if we don't go anywhere."  She chuckled as her boys ran down the hall, eager to get dressed as fast as they could.   
  
Guinan emerged from her room and followed the kids into their room, reminding them that no, they wore those clothes yesterday.  Even if they were clean now, they needed to give those shirts a break.   
  
"Get ready for work, Bev." She smiled. "Grandma will take them to school."  
  
"Thank you." Beverly smiled and ran into her room to finish getting ready. She wanted to be early today because she had an appointment to get fitted for her gown.   
  
####  
  
Beverly turned before the mirror, looking at the gown she had chosen from different angles. She smiled. It was perfect.   
  
She ordered two tiny tuxedos, in the ancient Terran style her husband found so fascinating.    
  
"Two ring bearers?"  
  
"No, we have two sons." She scrolled through the tie and cummerbund selections for children before asking if they had a different shade of red. "Jean-Luc is a captain, and I know the boys hope to match Daddy's uniform."  
  
"Ahh." The man smiled and motioned for another clerk to come over. "Starfleet colors." He smiled brightly.  "Paz'lana is far better than I at processing special requests." He turned to the woman who approached.  "She and her intended are Starfleet officers who wish for their sons to match their father's uniform."  
  
"Wonderful." Paz'lana smiled and stepped forward. She held out her hand and Beverly shook it.  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "I'm on an assignment right now but will be returning to our ship after our wedding.  The boys can't wait."   
  
"How old are your children?"   
  
"Wesley is six and Ts'Achul is very busy letting everyone know he'll be five next month." She shared a knowing look with the lady helping her.   
  
"Ts'Achul is an unusual name." Beverly paused for a moment.   
  
"It's a family name." She wasn't lying. He was her son. "His full name is Ts'Achul Ruaridh Picard. We keep teasing him that he has to eat all of his broccoli so he can grow into it."  
  
"My father often said the same thing." She chuckled. "I was adopted at the age of six and given a choice about keeping my name or changing it to better suit my parent’s family names."  
  
"Our sons are also adopted. We decided to not change Ts'Achul's name so he has that connection to his heritage. Do you ever regret not changing it?"  
  
"Never." She shook her head.  "Well, there was this one time my cousin Raul had our classmates calling me "Putz"."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible!"  
  
"We were in seventh grade by then, and I convinced him that my race could cause people to hurt themselves if they made fun of us." She laughed. "He was terrified of me for months after he fell and broke his arm playing soccer."   
  
The women laughed as she continued searching for something.   
  
"Here we are." She pulled out two sets of tie and cummerbund that were a light beige. "Do you want both in Command Red, or should one be in your color? I'm sorry, I didn't even ask."  
  
"I'm in sciences. Chief Medical Officer, actually." She cocked her head to the side as she thought it through.  "They both adore their father. There would be mayhem if one was dressed in Daddy's colors and the other wasn't."  
  
"Wonderful." Paz'lana placed her hand gently on Beverly's. "Being adopted can be marvelous, but it can also be painful.  If you can find community within his race, please don't hesitate to join in with them."  
  
"Did you get to have community?"  
  
"Only my parents." She looked sad for a moment. "Let your sons explore who they are outside of your culture.  It won't always be comfortable for you, but believe me, they will thank you for it when they're older."  
  
"We have several members of our crew who are Jenal." Beverly nodded. "I should see if they can spend time with him, perhaps with all of us, so that he doesn't think we expect him to leave his family's history behind him."  
  
Paz'lana smiled. "Believe me, even if he doesn't know how much it means as a small child, he'll appreciate the connection as a teen, and even more as an adult."  
  
####  
  
"When Wes-mom and Jawnwoo come back?"  
  
"You know, Kiddo, at some point you should start calling them Mommy and Daddy, just like Wesley."  
  
"They're Wesley's Mommy and Daddy."  
  
"Yours, too." She sat down and patted her lap. Wesley gladly set down his toy and went to her. She gave great cuddles. Ts'Achul joined them after a moment's thought. "Do you remember the first time you spent the night?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I had to go back."  
  
"That's right." Guinan hugged them both. "Wesley here is adopted, just like you. Weren't you, Wes?"  
  
Her grandson nodded. He patted his brother and made the sign for "same".   
  
"Yes, you both have the same Mommy and Daddy now and you were born on the same planet."  
  
"But mine left." Ts'Achul looked completely confused. "I stay with friends, but not..." he stopped, his face wrinkled as he thought hard.    
  
"You don't go back to the school because you live here now, right?" The little one nodded. "I know you had people before who said they would always love you, but then they left." His eyes filled with tears as he nodded.   
  
"Do you know why they left?" He shook his head. "They had to go away so you could meet the Mommy and Daddy you were supposed to have." She held both of the boys close.  
  
"You see, sometimes parents die, like yours did, and sometimes they can't take care of a child so they ask for others to help." Both boys looked up at her. She pressed a kiss to their foreheads. "I know that sometimes you wish you knew your first Mommy and Daddy, and it's ok to say that." Both boys nodded, soaking up her words.   
  
"It's ok to speak your language together, and it's ok for Ts'Achul to sometimes miss the people who said they'd take care of him and then didn't." His chin wiggled and he wiped away a tear. "But you know what?"  
  
"What?" Two little voices whispered.   
  
"You two have a Mommy and Daddy who will never stop loving you." She hugged them close again. "They're your Mommy and Daddy, baby, just like they're Wesley's."  
  
Ts'Achul sat in silence for a moment before relaxing against her. "Ts'Achul-mom."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd suggest just calling her Mommy."  
  
Beverly arrived home with a garment bag slung over her shoulder. Guinan smiled serenely at her younger friend. “Oh, let us see then.”   
  
Beverly unzipped the bag to show off her dress. “And, I have two small tuxedos for two very important little boys.” The boys crowded in, eager to see what she brought for them.   
  
Guinan unzipped the small bag and Wesley grinned. “Red like Daddy!”   
  
“Absolutely. Now, how was your evening with Grandma?” The boys launched into the retelling of their evening, right down to telling her Grandma had been trying to get them to go to bed.   
  
Beverly noticed that Wesley was dominating the conversation, even with his combination of signing and speaking. Beverly nudged Ts’Achul.   
  
“Ts’Achul? Baby, are you alright?”   
  
Ts’Achul nodded. “Are you Ts’Achul-mom?” Beverly grinned. She had learned through what little information existed about the Jenal culture that it was common to refer to people as they related to you with their own name. She nodded.   
  
“I am. I am Ts’Achul-mom. Because you’re Mommy-baby, just like Wesley.”   
  
“Jawnwoo Ts’Achul-dad?”   
  
Beverly nodded again. “He is, baby. I think you should tell him when we call him tonight.” She stroked his temple.  
  
“No go way?” His voice carried such hope and longing, that he didn't need the pleading look on his face to make her understand how worried he'd been.  
  
Beverly shook her head. “Nope. I am Ts'Achul-mom forever, and Jean-Luc is Ts'Achul-dad forever.” She tweaked his nose. "You will be Mommy-baby when you're a big, grownup man like Worf!"   
  
Ts’Achul grinned and threw his arms around Beverly’s waist. “Ts’Achul-mom! Mommy!” Beverly hefted her younger son into her arms.   
  
“Is that what was bothering you? You were afraid we weren’t your mommy and daddy?”   
  
Ts’Achul nodded. “Because my other mommy and daddy left. But Wes-gran..." he stopped and looked shyly at Guinan. "Ts’Achul-gran, too?” Guinan grinned and nodded. “Ts’Achul-gran said you wouldn’t. Ts’Achul-gran said you loved me.”   
  
“That’s right, baby. We do.” She kissed his cheek. "Daddy and I love our Ts-Achul-baby."  
  
Ts'Achul grinned. "Wes-ta'ron." He swiped at his big brother’s hair and Wesley tugged at his leg, laughing.  "Do not!"  
  
"What does ta'ron mean?" Ts'Achul shrugged and collapsed into her giggling.  She looked to Wesley. Her oldest son shook his head. "Come on, you two. No keeping secrets from Mommy."   
  
Ts'Achul leaned back and said, "he stinks!", before dissolving into laughter again.  
  
####  
  
Jean-Luc Picard smiled as he ended the call with his longtime friend, Walker Keel. He had sent toys for Wesley when they first adopted him, but he had yet to meet his "nephew". The news that he had two little boys to spoil made the man crow.   
  
Picard had already talked him out of bringing them a pet from Betazed when he passed by the planet. Jean-Luc shook his head as he thought of two little boys with the noisy toys their uncle intended to shower them with.   
  
His COMM panel buzzed again, and he looked to see who it was. The Captain smiled as he answered.   
  
"I didn't expect you to call yet."  
  
"Ts'Achul has something very important to tell you."   
  
"Oh?" He looked at his sons, who were practically vibrating in excitement.  He hoped the next three days passed quickly so he could be with them again. "What would you like to tell me, son?"  
  
Ts'Achul grinned at Jean-Luc’s image on the screen and pointed at Beverly. “Ts'Achul-mom!”   
  
Jean-Luc’ eyes widened in shock. He and Beverly thought it would take a long time for Ts'Achul to call them his parents. Ts'Achul then pointed at the screen.   
  
“Ts'Achul-dad!”   
  
Tears now sprung to Jean-Luc’s eyes. “That’s right, Ts'Achul. I’m your Daddy.”   
  
“Uh-huh!” Ts'Achul pointed to Wesley. “Ts'Achul-brother and Ts'Achul-gran!” Ts'Achul pointed somewhere off-screen, where Jean-Luc was sure Guinan was. Jean-Luc couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his face.   
  
“Ts'Achul-dad sad?”   
  
“No, son. Daddy is happy. You surprised me. Thank you.”   
  
“Grandma helped Ts'Achul this afternoon,” Beverly explained.   
  
Jean-Luc grinned. “She’s good like that.”   
  
“Ts'Achul-dad and Ts'Achul-mom never go away!” Ts'Achul clapped his hands. “Ts'Achul family!”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that Wesley is still learning to use his voice,so he's still largely signing and his spoken words are often not more than grunts or attempts at words. He's getting there.

Jean-Luc Picard finished gathering his small bag of personal items and nodded to his traveling companion. Deanna smiled at him.  
  
"Eager to see your family, Sir?"  
  
"Eager doesn't begin to describe it." He chuckled. "Had someone told me five years ago that I'd be the man rushing back to his family after a short time away, I'd have laughed."  
  
"Didn't you always go when Beverly needed you?"  
  
"Yes, of course." He frowned. "But she wasn't mine to care for in any way other than friendship." He went quiet for several minutes. "I don't understand how Jack could stand to be away from the person he supposedly shared his life with. How..." he shook his head.  
  
"How could he be so cold? So unfeeling?"  
  
"And so uncaring." Picard's voice held a note of bitterness. "He didn't care that he was hurting her. Or perhaps he enjoyed it." He sighed. "He's certainly enjoyed hurting her these past few years through their divorce."  
  
“You mean by him not signing the papers so Beverly could move on?”   
  
Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, precisely. He has caused her so much pain in the past several years…well, suppose it was par for the course.”   
  
“Do you think Jack is affecting how quickly you’re getting married?” Jean-Luc gave his counsellor a sharp look.   
  
“No. You have to understand Beverly and I have a long history together and if Jack had signed the papers immediately when she filed, we probably would have been married before we adopted Wesley. I certainly debated on asking her often enough. The only reason it’s taken us so long is Beverly didn’t want to give Jack any fuel.”   
  
“But she changed her name and you’ve been calling each other your spouse for over a year now.”   
  
Jean-Luc nodded. “I admit, Counsellor, it’s a unique situation, but trust me. None of this is happening fast, despite how it might appear on the outside.” Deanna eyed her captain critically. She always tried not to read into his mind unless she needed to, but she reached out slightly and almost gasped from the amount of love the man felt for Beverly. She cleared her throat.   
  
“Did adopting Wes....”  
  
“Did it hasten our relationship? Perhaps. But that doesn’t change anything. We love Wesley and wouldn’t have him any other way. Until we met Ts'Achul, Wesley was destined to be our only child, and we were satisfied. He's perfect."  
  
"And Ts'Achul?"  
  
"Is just as perfect." Jean-Luc checked their course, impatient to see the station that marked the final leg of their journey. "He called me Ts'Achul-dad, and it was perhaps the sweetest moment of my life, apart from the first time Wesley whispered my name."  
  
"Ts'Achul-dad?"  
  
"Yes. In the Rigelian languages, it is considered proper and respectful to say your name and combine it with your relation to the other person.  For example, I would be Daddy-Ts'Achul."  
  
"Do you think he will ever call you Daddy the same way Wesley does?"  
  
"Perhaps." Picard shrugged. "What matters to his mother and I is that he knows he is our son and that we love him. Beyond that, neither of us will argue over the names he chooses for us."  
  
"Have you considered the cultural differences?"  
  
"Indeed." Picard nodded. "We have several Jenal Rigelians serving on the Enterprise." He gave her a sidelong glance. "You know this." She nodded.  "I've approached a few of them and have asked them if they are willing to help him have that connection.  They have all said they would be pleased to do so. Hopefully we can all learn with him so that he never feels separated or less than in our family."  
  
"And what of languages?"  
  
"He's as brilliant as Wesley." Picard beamed. "He's learning Standard at an incredible speed and he and Wesley occasionally wander off into Epsilon whenever they are playing." He chuckled.  "Beverly told me an amusing story about them teasing one another and she had to ask what they were saying.  Apparently Ts'Achul said that Wesley was stinky instead of his brother."  
  
"That definitely sounds like something a little brother would say."  
  
####  
  
Picard docked the yacht and opened the observation viewer. He chuckled and pointed to his family who waited within the protective shield.   
  
"There they are." He waved and smiled when his sons began jumping in excitement, tugging at Beverly's hands.   
  
"They seem nearly as excited as you."  
  
"Nearly." Picard laughed as Beverly leaned back, seemingly putting all of her weight into keeping them away from the shield they would just bounce off of, anyway. "Well, shall we go greet the masses?"  
  
"I think I'll let you go, Sir, and come by tomorrow.  I've arranged for temporary quarters here."  
  
"Very well. We'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Picard stepped from the craft and was greeted by the sound of his children shouting for his attention. He grinned as he jogged across the dock. He knelt as they got closer. They plowed into his chest with all of their might, each trying to get a coveted spot to hug his neck.  
  
"Oh, my boys, how I've missed you."  
  
####  
  
That night, the Picard household could only be described as unruly. Beverly and Jean-Luc finally gave up trying to get their excited and now over-tired children in bed. She held up a PADD with a holovid and he nodded over Ts'Achul's giggling head. Wesley sat on his bed, playing a silly game of peek-a-boo with his brother that had them both in stitches.   
  
"Aren't you too old for this game?" Picard eyed his children after Wesley had flipped his pillow once again, meowing like a cat.   
  
"No!" Ts'Achul shook his head forcefully enough that he nearly knocked himself from his father's arms. "It's fun! Silly Daddy." The little one squeezed Jean-Luc's cheeks between his hands. Picard blew out a breath and his youngest squealed in delight.   
  
"Come on, boys. Mommy is getting a holovid ready for us to watch."  
  
"Yeah!" Wesley scrambled to the end of his bed and jumped down. "Holovids!"  
  
Jean-Luc handed Ts'Achul off to his mother before chasing Wesley down and joining the rest of their family on the couch. By the time the opening sequence was done, the giggles had stopped and the boys snuggled into their parents.  Halfway through, Jean-Luc turned the vid off and carefully stood, carrying his sleeping son to bed. Beverly followed and they tucked their boys in.   
  
"Have they been like this often?"  
  
"No." She chuckled and whispered back, "they are just happy to have you home."  
  
####  
  
Jean-Luc lay awake long after his wife fell asleep. He rested on his elbow and leaned over to gently kiss her.   
  
"Hm?" She moved a bit but didn't open her eyes.   
  
"Nothing." He pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I've missed you. That's all."  
  
"Missed you, too." She cracked her eyes open and looked at him with sleep-bleared eyes. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"No. I've enjoyed watching you." His fingers toyed with her hair. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Sweet talker." She chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss. "You know our children will be up in a few hours."  
  
"Yes." He quirked an eyebrow. "Any ideas of how to help me sleep?"   
  
"Several." She smirked and pushed him away. "We're overdressed."  
  
####  
  
Beverly picked up her small bouquet of crocuses, edelweiss, and salvia. Joy, courage, devotion, and finally the pledge in flowers that they belonged to one another forever. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt a swell of relief that this day had finally come.  
  
She chuckled as she looked out the window to where her lover was trying to keep their sons from ruining their clothes. Her smile grew as she watched Admiral McCoy coax them to sit next to him. His story worked for a moment until another breeze blew and butterflies lifted from the bushes once more.  
  
Deanna Troi came to stand next to her. "You know, when I first met the Captain, I would have never thought to see him happy. But here he is. A wife and now two children." She put a flower in Beverly's hair and carefully pinned it. "I'm happy for all of you."  
  
"Boys, don't get dirty!" Jean-Luc pulled his sons back from the water's edge once more. He managed to catch Ts'Achul just before he got his shoes in the water.   
  
"Fatherhood suits him."   
  
Down by the shore, a little Jenal boy made a face and tugged at his bowtie.  "No, don't untie that." Picard chuckled and straightened the bow for the dozenth time. "Your mother will be here soon, and we want to look handsome for her."   
  
Ts'Achul stood tall and preened, straightening his jacket with the same tug his father had used on his. Wesley came back to his father and brother, jerking his coat straight, despite his untucked shirt.   
  
"Am I handsome too, Daddy?"   
  
"Indeed, but you'll be more handsome once we fix your shirt." Beverly put her hand to her mouth and watched as the man she'd called her husband for the past year tucked their oldest son's shirt in.   
  
The boys finally settled once Walker Keel came over and sat in the front row next to Admiral McCoy. Beverly wasn't sure what was said, but Jean-Luc's hands raised in defeat weren't hard to misunderstand when the boys went and sat with the two men.   
  
Beverly wasn't quite sure what they had, but then the admiral raised a bag and shook it a bit. Of course. They had bribed her children with candy. She decided she'd kill Walker Keel later. Admiral McCoy could have a pass, but not her good friend Wally.  
  
Guinan poked her head in the door. "Beverly, my dear, are you ready?" She patted Deanna's shoulder. "You should get down there." Deanna nodded and left.  
  
"Yes." Beverly turned around in a full circle. "Is everything buttoned and flat?"   
  
"You look lovely." She came all the way in and closed the door. "You know, while this may be your second wedding, I think you're more of a first-time bride." The Al-Aurian smiled. "Put away the past." She waved her hand. "I know, it's recent, but look out there." She pointed out towards Beverly's family.  "He's your past, just as much as he is your future. You got sidetracked for a while, but this is how your life was meant to go."  
  
Beverly nodded as she wiped away a few tears. "I've been regretting Jack. So many wasted years for us."  
  
"Regret is a joy killer. Don't bring a joy killer to today." She smiled and patted Beverly's hand. "Come on. Let's fix your makeup and get you down there. Forever is waiting."  
  
Beverly walked down the stairs and waited while Guinan went forward and got the Picard boys. Beverly peeked around the corner, chuckling as her husband craned his neck in an effort to see her. Wesley and Ts'Achul came running down the aisle, much to the amusement of their few guests. Guinan didn't even try to keep up with them. They knew where to go. Beverly thought of the awkwardness during their rehearsal that surrounded the boys and the flowers. She set them down...she'd rather hold her son's hands anyway.   
  
Wesley's loud announcement of "Mommy! Oo booifoo!" brought even more laughter from the small crowd. Beverly was glad it was all recorded, including their children's antics. Both of her sons took a hand, and they carefully marched with her, just as they had practiced the day before. They stopped at the door just out of sight, waiting for the moment when she squeezed their hands. That was their signal to know it was time to walk their mother down the aisle to Daddy.  
  
Jean-Luc's smile grew as he drank in the vision of his lovely bride. She was stunning. Beverly squeezed her son’s hands after three bars of music. The three of them carefully walked towards Jean-Luc as Pachelbel's Canon in D began playing. The boys kept their eyes faced forward, eager to do their job well.  
  
Next to him, Walker elbowed him. "You're staring."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Picard's eyes crinkled into a smile, as this was one of his favorite ancient Terran pieces. He watched his family with pride.  Wesley had blossomed into a loving and incredibly intelligent child who helped his little brother without hesitation.  Ts'Achul was a joyous addition who found imagination and fun in everything. Picard grinned as the boys took carefully measured steps, ignoring the butterflies that the breeze made fly. He would have to congratulate them later for their diligence.   
  
They reached the front and Admiral Quinn stepped forward.  "Who gives this woman to be married?"  
  
"We do!" Wesley and Ts'Achul nearly shouted. They smiled as Walker and Bones chuckled, exchanging an amused glance. They had told the boys to be sure they were good and loud because Admiral Quinn was old and couldn't hear well.   
  
Beverly shook her head as she gently guided Ts'Achul to stand with Deanna, while Jean-Luc led Wesley over to Walker. There was some laughter as the boys made faces at each other before settling down following gentle pats to their shoulders.   
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today by the request of our friends to honor the promises they made in private. It is their wish to celebrate with us as they become legally bound and publicly recognized."  
  
Time seemed to slow as Admiral Quinn conducted the ceremony.  Jean-Luc smiled when Beverly's hands shook as she placed his ring on his finger. He squeezed her hands and winked.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jean-Luc folded her in his arms and kissed her gently.   
  
"I love you, Mrs. Picard."   
  
Beverly began to speak, only to be interrupted by a little voice behind her shouting, "Wes! We're legal!"  
  
####  
  
Wesley and Ts'Achul knew their parents were going away by themselves for five whole days. They had talked about it as a family. The boys had cheered when Grandma said she was staying with them. Uncle Walker, who was already a favorite, said he would come each day to play. The boys were already planning their adventures.   
  
Jean-Luc had taken each of his sons to lunch, all by themselves, just to be sure they knew he loved them, despite his recent absence.  He had read them stories and listened to them tell tales of their great adventures at the playground.   
  
"Beverly, I feel horrible." They had just closed the door behind them to leave for their honeymoon.   
  
"They'll be fine." She patted his chest. "They know we love them and will be back."   
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Jean-Luc, what do you hear right now?" He listened and shook his head.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's right. Because Grandma has already calmed them down and no doubt they're doing something fun." She smiled. "Deanna is coming over with clay in a bit, and Walker will be here this evening.  They will be spoiled rotten all week."  
  
"What if..."  
  
"If something happens, Guinan will call. Stop worrying." She kissed his nose. "You have a wife who is impatient to start her honeymoon."  
  
A short walk to the transportation center, and they materialized in the beach house they had rented.  Jean-Luc had already seen the floor plan, so he wasted no time in ridding his wife of the small suitcase she carried before picking her up and carrying her to the main bedroom.  Her eyes widened at the sight of the bed, and he laughed.   
  
"Think this would fit in our quarters?"  
  
"Sure. Which wall should we knock out, and you get to explain to Wesley why they lost play area."   
  
Picard lowered her to the bed. "How many buttons on this dress?"  
  
"Entirely too many." She grinned as she pulled the dress up to her knees.   
  
Picard grumbled. "Roll over. I have to undo them sometime." Beverly laughed as she shifted position.   
  
####  
  
Breakfast was spent quietly followed by a stroll along the beach. They saw families and admitted that they missed their children. Both smiled sheepishly.    
  
"It was strange to not have to remind them to eat instead of play."  
  
"No toys at the table." Picard pointed sternly and Beverly laughed.   
  
"No talking with your mouth full."  
  
"Sit down. We don't stand on chairs."  
  
"Use your fork, not your fingers."   
  
They stopped walking and stood looking out at the ocean. "We really do have wonderful children." Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to Beverly's hair. "I can't wait until we're all settled in on the Enterprise.  It will be wonderful to have everyone home."  
  
"Hmm." Beverly sighed and melted into her husband's side. She smiled at the memory of Ts'Achul's exclamation the day before, and she knew that one day, she'd find out who put him up to it.   
  
"Have you decided yet?" Jean-Luc's quiet question broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Hm?" She smiled as his arms circled her waist. "Did I decide on what?" She returned his embrace.   
  
"We discussed possibly trying for a baby." He cleared his throat.  "I'm content with whatever your answer, but I was wondering if you'd made a decision?"  
  
"Yes." She kissed him gently. "I removed my implant the day after you left." He smiled and brought one hand up to stroke her cheek. "I've never gotten pregnant quickly, so I assume we'll be on track for adding to our family in a couple of years."   
  
The rest of their honeymoon flew by. They packed their bags and called home to let Guinan know they were on schedule.    
  
"Your boys will be excited." She smiled serenely.  "They were pretty upset that you didn't call them yesterday."  
  
"Are they alright?"   
  
"Oh, yes." She chuckled. "I told them they were lucky you called that once, because not many parents call their children while on their honeymoon.  That took care of any ruffled feathers."  
  
"Thank you." Beverly smirked. "Where is the Delightful Duo now?"  
  
"They are at the park, driving Uncle Walker batty. He called a little bit ago and asked if there was a way to get them to stop begging for ice cream."   
  
The Picard's laughed and Jean-Luc asked, "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I'll blame you if they don't eat their dinner." Her serious expression had them laughing once more. 

####

“Are we ready?”  Jean-Luc looked at his family, all standing in the shuttle bay together. 

He and Beverly had packed many of their accumulated belongings into crates that had been separated into piles to store or to ship to the Enterprise with the next cargo shipment from the base. Their stored possessions were already secured in their now-joint storage locker, and the parents had sorted through their “send” pile to be sure they weren’t packing something that would be needed immediately.

“Ready, Daddy!” Ts’Achul grinned from where he hung on Beverly’s arm. He pulled lightly. “Come on!  I want to see our new home! Wesley says it’s big!”

“It is big, but our living space won’t be quite as large.”

“Then how is it bigger?” 

 _“It just is.”_   Wesley rolled his eyes at his little brother. _“You’ll see when we get there.”_  

“There are more places to play, Ts’Achul.”  Guinan spoke up. “You’ll have a playground, an arboretum, and holodecks that will change each time you visit them.”

“Wow!” Ts’Achul looked over to his Auntie Dee. “Do you play, too?”

“Sometimes.”  She smiled. “I usually prefer calmer things, like art.”

“Alright.” Beverly took Wesley’s hand, as he’d turned around to look at something and had started taking steps towards it. “Are we ready?”

“Yes.”  He opened the door to the yacht and motioned for them all to enter. “We may be a little cramped on the way, but that’s only because there isn’t a lot of room to play.”

 _“We can do it, Daddy.”_   Wesley nodded, putting his best “Daddy’s thinking” face on display. Picard chuckled.

“Of that I have no doubt.”

####

Four days into their journey, the boys were hopelessly bored and longing to have a larger play space. Jean-Luc came to fully appreciate the ability of their craft to ignore all commands other than the ones from himself, his wife, or Deanna. The children had heard him give verbal commands and had spent hours trying to get the ship to fly in a big circle.

 _“Are we there yet?”_ Wesley stood at his Daddy’s elbow as the man rechecked their coordinates.

“Didn’t your brother ask me about this same question fifteen minutes ago?”

_“He asked you, but that was a long time ago.”_

“We’ll be there soon.”

_“How long is soon?”_

“About one hour.”

_“Does it have to take that long?”_

“Believe me, Wesley, if we could get there faster, I’d be pleased as well.” Picard turned from the console. “Why don’t you and Ts’Achul play a game?”

_“We already did.”_

“Maybe play another?”

_“Can you come play with us?”_

“Can someone else fly the shuttle?”

 _“Uh-huh.”_   Wesley nodded.  _“Mommy can.  She said so.”_

“Isn’t your mother napping?”

 _“Yeah.”_ Wesley moped. _“Auntie Dee?”_

“Auntie Dee is reading her book.”

_“Maybe Grandma?”_

“Grandma doesn’t know how to fly a shuttle.”

 _“Oh.”_   Wesley thought for a moment. _“If it’s an hour, why can’t you play?”_

“Because we may get there sooner. The Enterprise is also moving in our direction.”

_“So it’ll be less than an hour?”_

Picard sighed. “Why don’t you go get a book and we’ll read?”

_“Ts’Achul, too?”_

“Yes. Both of you.” He glanced back and chuckled as he watched his boys discuss and debate which book they would choose.  They finally returned with two short stories, and he sighed heavily as they then proceeded to argue over which book would be read first. “Let’s try this.”  He motioned for the boys to each hold their books up. “Eenie-meenie-miney-mo…”

The boys sat together in the co-pilot’s chair and listened as their Daddy read their favorite stories. He set down the second book and was about to tell them to go choose another when he saw the Enterprise.

He discreetly locked the navigation panel before calling the boy’s attention to the outside. “Boys, look.” He pointed towards the large ship coming towards them.

Ts’Achul let out an excited shriek as Wesley jumped from the seat. Picard chuckled as he pulled his youngest from the panel, glad he had thought to lock it. Their loud exclamations woke their mother, who came to join them. 

“I see we’re nearly home.”  She picked Wesley up and sat down with him in her lap. “What do you think, boys?”

“It’s great!”

“It’s big!” Ts’Achul’s arms spread wide. “Will we live in all of it?”

“Sort of.”  Picard chuckled. “Our apartment will be inside.”

“Is it bigger than this?”

“Oh, yes.”  Beverly reached over and brushed a speck from his cheek. “You and Wesley will have your own bedrooms, and Daddy and I will share one.”

“Enterprise to Costeau.”

“Costeau here, Enterprise.” Picard winced as his son elbowed him in an effort to see where the voice was coming from. “We’re going to take a quick tour to see some of the ship, Number One. Is there anything pressing that would prevent us from doing that?”

“No, Sir, all is calm here.”

“Thank you, Number One. I’ll contact you when we’re ready to dock.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Wesley and Ts’Achul asked questions and pointed excitedly to structures on the ship and different stars. “What’s that?” was asked repeatedly until the boys ran out of questions and simply looked at the ship in awe.

“We live there?” Ts’Achul asked his brother.

 _“Uh-huh._ _Mommy, will Ts’Achul and I share a bedroom like we did before?”_

“It’s up to you. You can share your old room, or you can each have your own.” Wesley scrunched up his face in thought.

 _“I want to share my room and my toys._ ”

Beverly patted his shoulder. “Good. Now, I think we had better get out of the way to let Daddy dock the shuttle with the ship.”

 _“Can we watch?_ ”

Jean-Luc turned around from his seat at the controls. “You may sit in the co-pilot seat and watch as long as you don’t touch anything and don’t ask me anything until we’re docked.“  Wesley made a motion with his finger over his mouth as if he was zipping it shut, and sat on his hands. Jean-Luc chuckled. “Maybe not that extreme. I’ll explain to you everything I’m doing.” Both boys were surprisingly quiet the entire five minutes it took for the small shuttle to be docked under the saucer. Jean-Luc carefully narrated everything he was doing for their benefit, and he expected questions later.   
  
“Bridge to Costeau.”  
  
“Costeau here.”

“Just attaching the seals now, Sir.”

“Thank you. Boys, if you listen carefully, you’ll hear the hiss as the hatch gets connected.” Wesley and Ts’Achul’s eyes lit up as they heard the gentle hissing noise.

“Now what?” Ts’Achul asked.

“Now, we debark. Grab your teddy. We’ll have everything else beamed to our quarters.”

“What’s a beam?”

_“Ts’Achul it’s so cool! It’s a shimmer of light that just makes things disappear and reappear in another!”_

“Wow!” Jean-Luc chucked Ts’Achul on the chin.

“We’ll take you through it later so you can experience it. Are you ready to meet some of our crew?” Ts’Achul nodded but reached for Beverly’s hand. Beverly picked him up and kissed his temple.

“Ok, Baby. You’re going to meet a lot of people in a few minutes and it’s ok to be scared, but we promise they won’t hurt you.”

 _“And we’ll see Mister Worf!”_ Ts’Achul grinned. He liked the Klingon. The door hissed open and Jean-Luc let Deanna and Guianan debark first, this way Ts’Achul would see a few more familiar faces. Riker had dismissed any non-essential crew from the bridge temporarily, leaving just himself, Worf, Tasha, Data, and Geordi.   
  
Wesley hurried off the ship ahead of his parents. He walked up to Geordi and proudly made the visor motion and then spoke “Grr dee!”

Geordi’s mouth fell open. He spoke and signed back “You can speak?”

Wesley nodded and signed back. _“I’m still learning how to use my voice.”_

“Well, you’re doing an excellent job. Welcome home.”

Ts’Achul watched the interactions between his brother and the other people from the safety of Beverly’s arms, then indicated he wanted down and ran up to Worf, giving him a hug. Worf returned the boy’s hug with a smile and Riker raised his eyebrows.

“Who’s your friend?”

“This is Ts’Achul. Our son. Ts’Achul, would you like to meet everyone?” Jean-Luc grinned at his younger son who moved behind Worf’s legs at the other man’s voice. Worf picked up the small boy.

“He is Commander Riker. He’s in charge when your daddy isn’t here.” Ts’Achul looked at Riker with wide eyes and patted his own chin, then patted Worf’s chin. “That’s right. Riker has a beard like me.” Ts’Achul’s eyes fell on Tasha Yar and pointed. “She is my boss.” Ts’Achul giggled, obviously tickled at the idea of the smaller woman telling Worf what to do.

Wesley gave Tasha a hug. _“Hi Auntie Tasha. I missed you!”_  
  
“Missed you too, kid. You going to take Judo again?”

Wesley nodded. _“Will you teach Ts’Achul?”_

“If he’d like.”

Wesley got his brother’s attention and signed at him in gestures no one else understood. Ts’Achul made a noise back that could have been a word or a grunt. Wesley turned back to Tasha. _“He said yes.”_

Tasha patted his head. _“Ok. We’ll set up your schedule tomorrow.”_

Jean-Luc and Beverly watched as Wesley carefully introduced his brother to the rest of the crew, giving him little details about each person that even surprised Jean-Luc. Ts’Achul let out a yawn.

“Hmm. On that note, I think we had better get the boys settled back in our quarters. Number One, you have the bridge. I’ll be back after I get these two in bed.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“And make sure that Pulaski woman is out of my sickbay by then!” Beverly turned her eyes on Riker.

Riker grinned. “She’s already gone. The Repulse picked her up.”

“Good. I’ll speak with Doctors Selar and Hill myself later.” She picked up Ts’Achul once more. “Ready to see your new bedroom?”  
  
Ts’Achul nodded. “Will Grandma live with us too?”

Jean-Luc looked over at Guinan. “It’s up to you. I know you value your privacy, but Beverly’s old quarters are still vacant, and we never got rid of the door.”

Guinan thought about it before nodding. “Besides, you’re going to need Grandma if both of you are needed at the same time.” Jean-Luc smiled at his old friend. He knew she hadn’t signed up to play grandma, but he was overjoyed when she took that role in his son’s lives. The family moved into the turbolift.

“Deck eight.” Ts’Achul was still looking around in wonder but laid his head on Beverly’s shoulder.

“Shh, you go to sleep if you need to, Baby. We can explore more tomorrow.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the formatting issues with this one. I have NO idea what I managed to goof up on my computer. 
> 
> Also, because I got asked, and it's a really good question that I should have thought of answering before, Ts'Achul's name is pronounced as:  
> the same sound as the ts in "tsunami"  
> the apostrophe is a gap, like the gap in "he earns" vs. "he yearns"  
> Ah-shool
> 
> so ts *gap* ah-shool

Wesley sat glaring at his speech therapist.  He was tired of the exercises for making his vocal chords stronger. His throat didn't hurt _all_ the time. Just sometimes.  
  
"Do you need a break?"   
  
"I wanna g’ home." He wiped at his eyes.   
  
"It's almost time." She nodded, her face sorrowful. "I'm sorry it's been so hard for you today."  
  
"My fwoat no huwt aw da times a’mowe. Why do I hafta do this?"  
  
"Wesley, we're trying to get you to be able to talk, and shout, and sing without any pain. Wouldn't that be nice?"  
  
"Yah." Wesley's voice cracked. "Why huwt naw?"  
  
"Because we're exercising muscles that don't always want to work. We're making them do their job, and sometimes that is uncomfortable in the beginning."  
  
"Nah faiw." Wesley wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and she handed him a tissue before he started on his nose.   
  
"I know." She leaned back and sighed. "Remember how you didn't speak, and it was because words wouldn't come after you were so scared?" Her client nodded. "When your voice stopped, that wasn't fair." He shook his head. "It's unfair that we have to do this now, to fix the unfairness of before."  
  
Wesley started to cry. _"Why can't it all just be better?"_  
  
"Because sometimes better isn't enough, and we want the best." She patted his hand. "We all want the best for you, Wesley, right down to you being able to shout with your brother and not hurt."  
  
#####  
  
Ts'Achul held his parent’s hands as they walked in to holodeck 5. Four Jenal crew members were waiting for them, and he waved timidly.  He smiled when he saw his brother and Grandma sitting next to them and relaxed. He always felt better when his family was together.   
  
"Welcome, Kooyur-friend." Ts'Achul nodded to him.   
  
"Hello, Ts'Achul-friend." They traveled down the line, and he exchanged greetings with his new cultural teachers. Sheilo, Xeewun, and Kagut were friendly and playful, helping to put their young counterpart at ease. They were delighted that the entire family wished to learn their culture, as their involvement would help Ts'Achul learn faster and feel more connected without worrying that he was being torn between cultures.  
  
He and Wesley didn't realize they were in a lesson and not playing with their new friends. Wesley and Ts'Achul joined in on a traditional game that had been taught to Rigelian children for centuries. Beverly and Jean-Luc sat back and watched as the four helped their youngest learn part of his heritage. Guinan occasionally joined in, and it was obvious that she had agreed to play the rule-breaker who was corrected.   
  
When Ts'Achul pointed to her and gasped in pretend shock, the adults clapped. He had learned a social skill that would help him learn more.   
  
####  
  
The family's busy schedule continued for days, which melted into weeks. Up in the morning, the school, work, judo practice, bat'leth practice, speech therapy, cultural education, and the special tutor Ts'Achul saw when Wesley was in speech therapy.   
  
"Very good, Ts'Achul!" The man clapped for his pupil. "You did wonderfully."  
  
"I did it!" The little one stood and did a victory dance.   
  
"You did."   
  
"Why did my other teacher say I never would?"  
  
"Because sometimes, teachers try to make students learn hard things too fast." He chucked the child on the chin. "But do you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're very smart."  
  
"Nu-uh."   
  
"Yes, you are." The teacher leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "we're going to prove you're smart, even to you."  
  
"How?" Ts'Achul stared up at Mr. Ruthal.   
  
"It's a secret you have to keep learning to know."  
  
"I'll keep learning! I promise!" Ts'Achul began writing his name carefully once more, making sure to get all of his letters just right.   
  
Beverly and Jean-Luc were often seen hurrying through the halls to fetch and deliver their children from one place to the next. The boys began to be comfortable enough with others that sometimes Worf or Deanna would be seen with them, trying to herd the children to their next location.    
  
Dinner was sometimes sad, as Jean-Luc or Beverly needed to be on duty, but they usually made it home for bedtime. Guinan stepped in and took over any duties they asked her to, as well as a few she took upon herself.   
  
More than once, she cleaned the living room from scattered toys after Beverly sat down to catch her breath once the boys were asleep. The last time, Picard had been called back to the bridge, and Beverly had been sound asleep five minutes later. Guinan stood over her with a soft smile as she pulled the throw from the back of the couch and covered the younger woman.   
  
"Hope you catch up soon." She chuckled to herself and picked up the toys that the boys had gotten in the general direction of their toy box.  
  
####  
  
Guinan had offered to babysit, and Jean-Luc had gladly scheduled time in a holodeck and programmed in their favorite restaurant.  He smiled as he watched his wife get ready.   
  
"Hm." She eyed herself critically.  "This dress is tighter than I remember."  
  
"In all the right ways." He openly leered at her breasts.  
  
"We're going to dinner." She laughed. "Don't even think about that until after dessert."  
  
"Fine." He chuckled and went in to shower. Once he was ready, he joined his wife in bidding their children goodnight.   
  
"Why night now?" Ts'Achul's tiny chin shook.   
  
"Because Daddy and I won't be back until after you're asleep." Beverly kissed their foreheads. "We love you."

 

The Picard’s walked down the hall, arm in arm. Crewmembers smiled at them, wishing them a good evening, but not wanting to stop their commanding officers in a rare moment to themselves. Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s cheek before issuing the command for the holodeck door to open. “Run program.” 

 

He led her to a table in the back corner, and they were soon enjoying appetizers and beverages before a small orchestra started playing.

 

“Shall we dance?” Jean-Luc smirked. His wife loved dancing, and he loved dancing with her.

 

“Is it terrible that I’m going to admit that I’m tired?” She looked slightly embarrassed. “I think it’s the stress of being back on board and getting Sickbay organized once again, but between work and the boys, I’m exhausted.”

 

“Have you not been sleeping well?”

 

“That’s just it!” Her eyes shone, almost as if she was getting teary. “I’m sleeping so soundly I didn’t even hear Ts’Achul come in after his nightmare a few days ago. I woke up when you were comforting him.”

 

“That was unusual.”  Picard kissed her knuckles. “Do you think you would benefit from a few days leave?”

 

“Maybe.” She shrugged.  “I didn’t really take any when I was a Medical. Just a few days when you had your surgery and again when we got married.”

 

“None of those were really restful, my love.” He shook his head. “Why don’t you take a few days leave and see if you can’t get some better rest. You know your staff is capable.”

 

“I know. I just feel guilty.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I was gone for so long, and we just got it back to a good working order.”

 

“It’s in a good working order again, Beverly. Take some rest.” He gave her a stern look.  “Don’t make me make that an order when we’re both on duty.”

 

“Yes, dear.” She leaned forward and kissed him.  “I love you.”

 

“And I you.” He looked at her critically. “I was hoping to spend more time with you away from our quarters, but would you prefer to go home?”

 

“I think so.” She let out a large yawn. 

 

“You’re starting your leave tomorrow.”

 

“You’re not in uniform.” She smirked at him.

 

“When we get home, I’ll put my pips on and say it again.”

 

“Hm.” She kissed him again. “You’re sexy when you’re in command mode.”

“Hm.  Then perhaps it’s time I ordered you to bed.”

 

####

 

Jean-Luc looked down at his sleeping wife. Despite yawning and obvious exhaustion, she had been insatiable once their door had closed. He knew that each of them processed stress differently, but as he took in her slightly rounded cheeks and the increasing size of her waistline, he hoped she wasn’t becoming unhealthy with the stress. She had always kept up a rigorous exercise routine that had been broken in the past few weeks.

 

He frowned. They had been back for nearly four months. How had time escaped him that quickly? He ran through the events that had occurred from an alien that became a being of light in the next step of his people’s evolution, to the most recent fiasco in which Commander Riker and Counselor Troi had been kidnapped by a Ferengi Daemon.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed. “Beverly?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Guinan has the children and will be getting them to school today. I’ve placed you on leave for the next two days. Please rest as much as you can.”

 

“Hm.” He leaned down to kiss her goodbye, and smirked when he realized she’d already fallen back to sleep.

 

“I love you.”  He kissed her forehead, fervently hoping she wasn’t ill.  He returned to their quarters at lunch and found that she had just woken and was still in her pajamas.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better.” She smiled brightly.  “I think another day of rest, and I’ll be as good as new.” She tugged on his belt. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He kissed her deeply. “Have you had lunch yet?”  


“No. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Food.” He rolled his eyes.  “What would you like?”

 

“I could go for some of those spiced wraps from Vorgon 2.”

 

“Aren’t those a little greasy?”

 

“Yes.” She shrugged. “Oh, ask for some sour cream as a side. Oh, and hot sauce!”

“What kind of hot sauce?” Jean-Luc looked oddly at his wife as she went to change clothes. How often did she eat like this?

 

“Um…” She paused. “The stuff they serve on Vorgon 2 with the wraps.”

 

“Beverly, that makes my eyes water.”

 

“You asked what I wanted.” 

 

Jean-Luc shrugged and went to the replicator. He had indeed asked her what she wanted. He carried the platter with greasy wraps, filled with spiced meat, fried vegetables, and rice to the table. He grimaced a few minutes later as he watched his wife finishing her second wrap.

 

“Lovely?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You have sauce on your chin.” He assumed it had to be just her need to catch up, as he’d never seen her eating like this before. Usually a half of a far-less greasy wrap had her stuffed. _Maybe it’s because she didn’t eat much last night and skipped breakfast._

 

####

 

The next evening, Beverly had once again rested most of the day.  Jean-Luc watched her food intake closely, and she was back on her regular diet. Low fat intake, she turned down the bite of chocolate cake Ts’Achul offered her, and she had her standard tea. He still couldn’t explain the day before, and when he asked her about it, she couldn’t either.

 

“I just had to have it.  I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Usually when I just have to have something, it’s at least healthy.”

 

“So long as you’re not feeling ill.”

 

“No, I feel wonderful, Jean-Luc. Honestly.  The past two days of rest have done wonders.” She blushed a little. “And that greasy, nasty meal didn’t hurt any, believe me. I felt good for hours.”

 

“Until the gas hit.”

 

“Yes.” She laughed. “If I ever ask you to get that again, make me stop at one, alright?”

 

“Deal.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to go get the boys settled for a holovid before bed.”

 

The couple chuckled as their children began their weekly shuffle about who sat where.  Ts’Achul sat in her lap and wiggled to get comfortable. He shifted again and she sighed as he began moving again.

 

“What’s wrong, Baby?”

 

“Your tummy is fluffy.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s squishy.”  He looked at Wesley, who nodded.

 

“Yoo wap is smawwer, Mommy.”  

 

Jean-Luc watched his wife’s eyes fill with tears. “Boys, that wasn’t nice.”

 

“Oh.”  Ts’Achul looked up at his mother. “I’m sorry, Mommy. I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

 

“It’s ok, Baby. I guess I just need to make time to exercise again.”  She snuggled him close and looked over to her husband. He nodded and started the vid.

 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’re beautiful and I love you.”

 

“Thank you, but I’m still fat.” He sighed and kissed her again.

 

They fell into watching the movie, and he felt her tense about halfway through. “What?”

 

“Ts’Achul, can you sit with Daddy for a minute?”

 

“Yeah.” Her little one scooted from her lap over to Jean-Luc’s, all while Wesley grumbled about having to share.

 

She rose on shaky legs and walked as quickly as she could to her medical bag. She pulled out her tricorder and proceeded to rush into their bedroom, where she closed the door. Beverly sat on the bed for a moment, unsure of what she hoped for. The color drained from her face as she realized that she’d not had her cycle in a couple of months. They had just been so busy she had lost track of the time.

 

With shaking hands, she scanned herself and drew in a deep breath.

 

“Jean-Luc?”  Her voice shook as she stood in the door.

 

“Yes, Love?”

 

“Can you ask Grandma to stay with the boys for a bit?”

 

“Are you alright?”  His concern bled into his voice as he set his sons on the couch.

 

“I think so, but please?  I need to talk to you, and then…” she took a deep breath. “We need to go to sickbay.”

 

Jean-Luc’s face blanched and he quickly summoned Guinan.  She smiled calmly at him and reassured him that everything would be fine. She just knew it.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Jean-Luc walked into their bedroom and closed the door as he spoke.

 

“Here.” She held the tricorder out, and he looked at it in confusion.

 

“What am I looking for?”

 

“Jean-Luc, I’m pregnant.”  His face split into an enormous grin and he kissed her passionately.

 

“That’s wonderful news.”  He stopped celebrating when her expression didn’t change from one of trepidation. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m suddenly terrified.”

 

“Do you want to go to sickbay so we can be sure the baby’s alright?”

 

“Yes.” She wiped tears from her face. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?”  He held her close. “I’m ecstatic. “

 

“It’s too soon. We talked about a couple of years…”

 

“So?” He took her face in his hands. “Wesley was going to be our only child, and then we met Ts’Achul. Even Wesley was unplanned.  Remember me swearing I’d never adopt him?”  Beverly nodded through her tears. “So what if this baby doesn’t come on our schedule?  We’ll still love them.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”  He kissed her again.  “Now, let’s go see if Grandma can put two little boys to bed so their Mommy and baby brother can go get checked out.”

 

“We might have a girl.”

 

“Picard’s never have girls.” Jean-Luc chuckled. “Or so my father and grandfather said.”

 

“Then we might have a problem, because Howard women only have girls.” She hit him in the chest. “And what about your Aunt Adele?”

 

“Hm.” He chuckled.  “Got me there.  I bet it’s still a boy.”

 

“Or we can discover the sex of the baby before they’re born.”  She frowned.  “I don’t like referring to our baby as an “it”.”

 

“We can do that.” He chuckled and put his hands on her slight swell. “Ready?” 

 

“Yes.” She took a deep breath. “Thank you for understanding.”

 

#####

 

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Hill was smiling at them as he confirmed her healthy pregnancy. “You’re nearly into your second trimester.” The doctor smirked at their shocked looks. “This happens fairly often with pregnancies that don’t come with morning sickness and a host of other signals that people look for.” He spread goo on her stomach. “Ready for a look at the little bean?”

 

“Bean?”

 

“About 7 to 10 centimeters long.” Beverly held Jean-Luc’s hand. “That means,” she drew in a breath.

 

“Yes, you’ve made it to the stage in which risk of miscarriage drops dramatically.”  He smiled at his superior. “Considering your first three months have been so easy on you, I suspect this will continue, but do suggest monitoring you.”

 

“I’m still amazed that I missed this.”

 

“You’ve probably attributed a lot of the symptoms to stress. Loss of appetite sometimes, cravings at other times, sleepiness, indigestion, even morning sickness that takes place at other times of the day, because it doesn’t always happen in the morning.”

 

“You have felt ill a few times in the evenings.” Beverly nodded.  “And the cravings.” He chuckled.  “I only know of one, but it was…unusual.”

 

“Eating greasy food I usually can’t stand isn’t that unusual.”

 

“Right.”  Jean-Luc laughed.  “I’m just glad everything is going well.”

 

“Indeed.” Dr. Hill cleared his throat. “I’m ready if you are.”

 

“We’re ready.”  Beverly clenched Jean-Luc’s hand as Dr. Hill brought the baby into focus. Her eyes filled with tears. There as their baby, healthy, and developing on schedule. Her breath caught as a tiny arm moved.

“Have you felt any movements yet?”

 

“Not yet.” Her voice shook. “They’re perfect.”

 

“They are.”  Hill smiled. “What about you, Dad?  You’re being awfully quiet over there.”

 

“Just one baby, right?”  Jean-Luc paled. “I don’t think we’re ready for twins, but…”

 

“Just one.”  Dr. Hill smiled.  “You were trying to stay away from “it”, so I went with your words. We can find out the sex if you’d like?”

 

“This early?”

 

“Well, I can at least tell you their chromosomal makeup.”

 

“Beverly?” He kissed the hand he held.  “Do you want to find out?”

 

“Yes.” She tugged at his shirt and he leaned over, kissing her gently. She looked back at Dr. Hill.  “We’re ready. Are we having a boy or girl?”

 

“Congratulations, Captain and Dr. Picard, you’re expecting your third son.”  The doctor turned his face away and let his commanding officers have a moment. He knew of her previous troubles with carrying, since they were part of her medical history and he had looked over all of the command crew’s medical records as part of his due diligence.

 

####

 

“Boys,” two little heads popped up from looking at their cereal bowls. “Daddy and I have something to tell you.”  Beverly smiled over at her husband who took her hand. Their sons looked at them in confusion.

 

“What, Mommy?”

 

“Daddy and I are having a baby.” She was glowing as she spoke. “You’re going to be big brothers.”

 

“Yoo haf baby?”  Wesley’s eyes went wide.

 

“Yes.” Beverly smiled.  “He’s in here.” She patted her small bump. “That’s why my lap has been getting smaller.  Mommy was silly and wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“You’re still Mommy and Daddy to us?”  Ts’Achul’s chin wiggled and Jean-Luc hurried to pick him up and hold him, reassuring the little one of their love, no matter who joined their family.

 

Wesley slid out of his chair and came to stand by his mother. He looked at her for a moment before smiling. He leaned down and laid his head on her belly. 

 

“Hi, baby,” he whispered. “I luff oo.”

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of our story, probably only one more chapter after this. 
> 
> I was asked (kindly) about Wesley's speech, and I have to admit that I don't know much about children's speech, but I am copying Wesley after a good friend's child. He's a cute little redhead with a head too large for his shoulders, and we laugh that we need decoder rings for half of what he says. He's four, and we're hoping he gets easier to understand soon. lol

Beverly was napping on the couch when Jean-Luc, Wesley, and Ts'Achul arrived home.   
  
"Mommy bweepin'." Wesley held his finger up to his lips and whispered.   
  
"That she is." Picard smiled down at his sons. "What do you say we let her sleep, and we'll go play in the arboretum?" Two little heads nodded eagerly and followed their father back out into the corridor.   
  
"Daddy? Why is Mommy sleeping so much?" Ts'Achul swung his Daddy's hand as he spoke.  
  
"She's sleeping because it takes a lot of energy to grow a baby."  
  
"Oh." They walked in silence for a few moments when Wesley spoke again.  "Daddy, did Mommy bweep a wot befow you got up?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure your birth mothers did."  
  
"What's a birth mother?" Ts'Achul stopped walking and looked up at his Daddy.   
  
"Why don't we go get a quiet spot in the arboretum and we can have a chat about all of this?"  
  
The boys agreed and the Picard fellows strolled through the ship together. Jean-Luc always found it amusing how many crewmembers were surprised to see him with his children, while at the same time wondering what they thought parenthood meant. Of course he would spend time with his children.   
  
"Now." Picard had found them a quiet corner and the boys sat on either side of him, resting on his torso. "What can I help you understand?"  
  
Wesley furrowed his brow. " 'Achoo axed what a biwf mothuh ib."  
  
"A birth mother is the mother you were born to. Some people have birth fathers, like your friend Ronko." The boys nodded. Ronko had two daddies, and they had a baby together. "We don't know about your birth parents, sadly.  I wish we could tell you more about them." He drew in a deep breath. "But birth mothers are the most common."   
  
"Will Mommy be Oowee'b biwth muvah?"  
  
"Yes, she will be."  
  
"Does that make him more?"  
  
"More what?" Picard shifted, bringing his sons closer as they cuddled together.    
  
"More your baby." Ts'Achul sniffled.   
  
"No." Jean-Luc tapped his children and motioned for them to look at him. They sat up and waited. "You are just as much Mommy's and my children as if you were born to us." He waited until each of his sons nodded. "If anyone ever tells you differently, please tell us who said it so we can correct them."  
  
"Even if I'm different?" Ts'Achul touched his face where his lines were becoming defined.   
  
"Even if you are different." Picard drew his boys in and kissed their foreheads. "We love your differences."  
  
"Is that why we go learn how to be good Jenal together?"  Ts'Achul looked over to Wesley who nodded.   
  
"It is." Picard tugged lightly on the thin braid his son wore with pride. "We love you and want you to always have a connection to the people you were born to."  
  
"What about me?" Wesley grinned.   
  
"You?" Picard poked him in the belly. "We love you for being who you are and loving us all."   
  
####  
  
"Geordi, if I could have a word with you?" The bridge team was leaving following their morning meeting.   
  
"Certainly, Sir. What's up?"  
  
"Beverly and I will need our quarters expanded again." He nodded to his wife, who had elected to wear a maternity uniform for the first time that day. Her other was becoming uncomfortable.   
  
"Congratulations." He grinned at the pair. "Is this public news yet, or are you keeping it kind of quiet for now?"  
  
"I'm beginning to show." Beverly grimaced. "I've already been informed by our children that I'm squishy and have a smaller lap."   
  
"Any ideas on how to rearrange your quarters?"  
  
"Not really." Jean-Luc sighed. "Guinan has been staying with us, and has been an invaluable aid, especially when we're needed on duty. Apart from shrinking her living quarters, which is hardly fair, I'm not certain."  
  
"I'll have a look and see what I can come up with."  
  
####  
  
Dr. Hill smiled as Beverly walked into Sickbay with two little boys in tow.   
  
"What can we do for you today, Doctor?"   
  
"Jean-Luc and I forgot to request images from my most recent scan, and the boys want to see their little brother." She chuckled. "They've been arguing all morning over whether the baby still looks like a funny moon or if he looks like a baby yet."  
  
"I can guarantee you he doesn't look like a funny moon." Dr. Hill crouched down to the boy's height. "Are you excited to be big brothers?"   
  
"Yes!" Ts'Achul leaned forward comically.  "Is he coming yet?"   
  
"He still has a lot of growing to do." He turned to Wesley.  "Are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah." The little one raised his hands. "Daddy baid we get to hewp! Diapuhs, gettin' 'tuff fow Mommy." He grinned. "We'w be wots of hewp!"  
  
"Your brother is looking more like a tadpole than a bean, but at least he's not a weird moon.  Come on. Let's go print your Mommy's scans."  
  
"What's a tadpole?"   
  
"A baby fwog?" Wesley squinted at Dr. Hill. "Ouw bwuvah wooks wike a baby fwog?"  
  
"He will for a few more weeks."  
  
"Eww!" Ts'Achul laughed.  "Can we see?"  
  
Beverly rolled her eyes. Leave it to her sons to go from "eww" to "lemme see" in two nanoseconds.  
  
####  
  
"Any idea on names?" Jean-Luc lay back in their large tub with his wife leaning back against him. She'd had a back ache all day and was finally relaxed after being assured that the ache was a normal part of pregnancy.   
  
"I want to include Admiral McCoy's name somehow."  
  
"I must admit to cringing at the idea of "Leonard Picard."  
  
"There are variations." She sighed and wove her fingers with his, resting them on her distended abdomen. "Leòn, Léon, Leo, just for starters."  
  
"Leòn." Jean-Luc nodded before pressing a kiss below her ear. "I've thought of naming him after one of my favorite kings from ancient literature."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Louis. He was the king in the Three Musketeers, and we'll have our own little band of Musketeers." He chuckled. "Heaven help us if they ever learn that bat'leth's and judo can be used to fight." Beverly laughed with him. "But Louis was also one of my closest childhood friends."   
  
"Louis Leòn, Leòn Louis." Beverly shook her head.  "Definitely Louis Leòn. Are you sure you don't want a Jean-Luc junior?"  
  
"Oh, no." He tightened his arms before releasing his grip and spreading his fingers over his child. "I was saddled with my grandfather's name, and all of the expectations that came with it. I think that is perhaps one reason my father was so angry with me. I didn't fit his ideal of who I should have become." He sighed. "No, my love. No juniors, please. Let our children mature and grow into whoever they are, without the pressure of a name."  
  
####  
  
Beverly looked down and sighed.  Her feet had all but disappeared.  She bent down and began pulling the slip on shoes she'd replicated the day before from her closet.  
  
"I cin hawp yoo, Mommy!"  Wesley came running to her side.   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Uh-huh." Wesley took the shoes from her hands. He held out his hand and she took it, doing her best to not laugh.   
  
He led her to the bed and motioned for her to sit. She sat and watched as he carefully decided which shoe belonged on which foot. He then lifted each leg (with her help) and carefully slipped her shoes on. He stood and grinned before standing on his tiptoes by balancing himself on her knees. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
  
"Did I do it wite, Mommy? Jup' wike Daddy?"  
  
Beverly picked him up and sat her on her lap.  "Just like Daddy." She hugged him tightly.    
  
####  
  
Beverly was standing at the window, staring out at nothing.  She was thinking of the past, and how life would have been different had she left Jack sooner. With a smile, she looked down at the little one who joined her. “ _No,”_ she thought, “ _this is exactly how life is supposed to be.”_ _  
_  
"Mommy, can you hold me?"  
  
"If we go sit down." She brushed Ts'Achul's hair from his eyes. It was almost long enough to put into the braids so commonly worn among the Jenal. He had stated his desire to have hair like his friends Kagut and Kooyer.   
  
"I miss being picked up." Ts'Achul looked at her with his big eyes and she melted.    
  
"I wish I could, Baby, but your baby brother makes it hard for Mommy."  
  
"That's ok." He leaned forward and rested his head against his Mommy's swollen belly.  He listened for a little bit before he backed up and giggled. "He hit me!"   
  
Beverly laughed as her youngest pointed at her belly and put his other hand on his hip, just like his father when he was telling the boys to settle down. "Be nice, Oowee. You have to share Mommy with me, Wesley, and Daddy."   
  
"Loo-ee, Sweetheart."   
  
"Woo-ee."  
  
"Loo."  
  
"Loo."  
  
"Loo-ee."  
  
"Woo-ee." Ts'Achul laughed and Beverly bent down to tickle him. He scrunched into himself and laughed. "Loo-wee!" He laughed again.   
  
####  
  
"How was your day?" Jean-Luc joined Beverly on the couch after he finished tucking Wesley into bed for the third time.    
  
"The days are getting longer, I swear." She sighed as he picked up one of her feet and began massaging it.   
  
"Do you think you're doing too much?"  
  
"No." She winced as he hit a tender spot. His touch became gentler as he watched her face for reactions. "Drs. Hill and Selar are both keeping an eye on me. So far, everything is perfect."  
  
"Hm. Good." He pressed a kiss to her ankle before picking up her other foot.  
  
"How was your day?"   
  
"It was long, tedious." He smirked. "Will has been teasing me about calling the boys urchins. He says the name won't apply to Louis."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I told him that we specialize in raising urchins, so he won't be anything but." Beverly laughed as he finished relaxing her foot. "What else can I do for you, my love?"   
  
"I'd love a bath." She grasped his hand. "But not alone."  
  
He grinned and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a tantalizing kiss. His hand splayed on her belly, and he smiled against her lips when he felt his son kick.   
  
"I think I can be persuaded."  
  
"You think, eh?"  
  
"Yes." He pinched her breast lightly through her shirt.   
  
"Ow. They're tender."   
  
"I wasn't aware."   
  
"I know." She tried sitting up and couldn't.  He began to laugh. "This isn't funny, Jean-Luc."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I know. I'll pay for that later." He gently pulled her up to sit and helped her turn to sit next to him. "Want me to wash your hair tonight?"  
  
"I'll never say no to that offer." She kissed him before he stood.  
  
"Let me go fill the tub. Anything else you need?"  
  
"Yes. He just kicked my bladder.  Who knew a 6-month-old fetus could be that strong?"  
  
"Need help up?"  
  
"In a minute." He looked at her oddly before shaking his head and chuckling.  She stuck out her tongue. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
"One, two," he pulled her hands, "three." He kissed her forehead and laughed when she pushed him aside.   
  
"Sorry, mister. He just kicked again."  
  
####  
  
"I believe it would be beneficial for you to begin your maternity leave soon, Doctor." Dr. Selar was handling Beverly's checkup.    
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, but your blood pressure is higher than it has been. I believe both you and your child would benefit from a few days rest."  
  
"I'm already on half-days." Beverly grimaced.    
  
"Which you began as a precaution based upon blood pressure and exhaustion.  I am suggesting that you begin your leave two weeks earlier than anticipated."  
  
"Alright." Beverly countered. "I'll start my leave next week, but I would like to finish this week."  
  
"That is acceptable. I will inform the Captain."  
  
"I can handle that." Beverly stood and placed her hand at her back. "I need to see him about the duty roster anyway."  
  
Selar nodded as she watched her superior leave. Alyssa came up to her. "Have you heard anything about a baby shower for her yet?"  
  
"Baby shower?"  
  
"Yes, giving gifts for the baby. Showering them with presents."  
  
"I haven't heard of any such plans." Selar cocked an eyebrow and walked away. _Humans._  
  
####  
  
Beverly walked to pick Wesley up from school after her most recent checkup.  Selar had informed her that she was indeed effaced and Louis Leòn Picard was going to make an appearance soon. She had her hand on her lower back as she waddled towards the turbolift.   
  
She smiled when her husband looked up from a PADD as she entered.   
  
"How did your appointment go?" Jean-Luc kissed her quickly.  He rested his hands on her belly and frowned slightly when his son didn't respond.  "Is he ok?"  
  
"We're fine." Beverly put her hands over her husbands. "He's taking that long nap after getting into position, and I'm fully effaced."  
  
"What does that mean again?"  
  
"That means that little Louis Leòn will be here soon."  
  
Jean-Luc's eyes widened. "Should you be walking around this much then?"  
  
"Yes, and don't be a pest." She slapped his arm. "Until I tell you that I need to get to sickbay, I'm just fine."  He put his hand on her belly again and his eyes widened at the muscles contacting. "Dr. Selar said earlier this morning that they're still Braxon Hicks. Don't start."  
  
"Sorry." Picard grinned. "I'll try to calm the frantic father rearing his ugly head."  
  
"You'd better." Beverly grinned. "You and I have an appointment in the bedroom after the boys go to bed."  
  
"We do, do we?" Jean-Luc's voice dropped. "What will we be doing?"   
  
"Do you really need to ask?" She bit his lip playfully as the doors opened. She blushed and walked past Commander Riker, leaving her grinning husband to deal with the often-brash man.  
  
Wesley chatted excitedly as they walked back to their quarters, and Beverly smiled and tried to keep up with his babbling. They would drop off his bag before picking Ts'Achul up from his class and then grab the picnic basket she had packed for the afternoon. She'd been experiencing Braxton Hicks for several weeks, and Selar had confirmed earlier that her spasms were still those. She braced her back and stretched a little. _If these are Braxton Hicks..._ _  
_  
She stopped once and rested, and Wesley put his hand on her belly. "Wow." His eyes went wide. "It's all hard now."  
  
"That's a muscle spasm called Braxton Hicks." Beverly smiled. "The muscles will relax soon."   
  
They continued walking home, and Wesley dropped his bag and picked up the basket. "We gonna go get 'Achoo now?"  
  
"We sure are." She patted his head. "Daddy programmed something special for us today in the holodeck. Even I don't know what it is!"  
  
"Coow!"  
  
####  
  
Once their sons had gone to bed, Jean-Luc helped his wife up from the couch, where both laughed that it had eaten her.   
  
"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jean-Luc unbuttoned her top as he spoke, kissing along her breasts.   
  
"Yes." She ran her hands down his chest and unbuckled his belt. He groaned into her mouth as her eager fingers made contact.   
  
"So much for foreplay." He grinned and helped her undress the rest of the way.   
  
"My back hurts." Beverly bit her lip. "Do you think we could find a way to incorporate a massage into this?"   
  
"Whatever you want." Picard grabbed the lotion she'd been rubbing into her dry skin for weeks. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit between his legs.   
  
Once she was settled, he began a rather erotic massage of her front. She lavished kissed on his neck as his fingers worked their magic.   
  
Beverly let out a moan. Jean-Luc bit her ear.   
  
"I love it when you get vocal." He stopped when her fingers tightened painfully on his arm. "Love?"  
  
"Baby." Beverly gasped, and Jean-Luc's eyes widened at the sight of her abdomen cramping fiercely.    
  
"How long?"   
  
"This afternoon Dr. Selar said they were Braxton Hicks." Beverly breathed through the contraction and leaned against her husband. "I think they aren't anymore."  
  
"Do we still need to time them?"  
  
"Yes, just so I know specifics." She relaxed as his hands began rubbing her abdomen once again. This time, his touches were focused on relieving her muscle tension instead of arousal.  
  
"We need to wake up Guinan." Beverly breathed through another contraction.    
  
###  
  
Louis Leòn Picard made his entrance into the world six long hours later. His father held him and counted his tiny fingers and toes as his mother was cleaned up and made comfortable.    
  
"You have two older brothers who can't wait to meet you." Jean-Luc spoke quietly as he rocked slowly back and forth. He worried he'd drop the little one and felt a swell of relief as he watched everything be cleared from the room. He'd have nothing to trip over.   
  
"Are you ready for him?" Picard smiled at his exhausted wife. She nodded and held out her hands.   
  
"Is he all there?"  
  
"Yep. Fingers, toes, I'm pretty sure he has my nose, poor baby."   
  
Beverly chuckled as she took in the first sight of her son since he'd been whisked away for cleaning and testing. "He's perfect."  
  
###  
  
Jean-Luc met his older children at Beverly's door. He smiled at his sons and took their hands. "Mommy's tired, so we won't stay long, alright? We need to let her and Louis sleep."  
  
"Thank you, Guinan, for staying with them and bringing them in."  
  
"It was a pleasure, Captain." She winked at the little ones she'd gotten close to over the years. "Congratulations."  
  
Guinan jiggled Wesley and Ts’Achul’s hands in hers. “Are you two ready to meet your brother?” Both boys nodded and Guinan let go of their hands. “Go on in. Grandma can wait.” Guinan leaned against the wall just outside and listened to the sounds of the children meeting their little brother. She hoped Jean-Luc had an imager with him, because this was an event to remember.  
  
"He'b aww wed."  Guinan chuckled at Wesley's first impression of his baby brother.  
  
"He's been crying." Beverly smiled as her husband set Wesley on the bed at her side and held Ts'Achul.  "He turns red when he cries." She reached out and touched Wesley's cheek. "You do, too."  
  
"He's quiet, though."  
  
"That's because he already fell asleep."   
  
"Why?" Wesley looked disappointed. "We wannaed meet him."   
  
"Sweetie, this is how you meet babies."  
  
"Weawwy?"  
  
"Really."   
  
"Is he gonna sleep for always?" Ts'Achul sounded as disappointed as he looked. "We wanted to play with him."  
  
Jean-Luc chuckled. "He won't be able to play with you for a while, boys. He has to grow a little bit before."  
  
Louis Leòn yawned and opened his eyes. He stretched and Ts'Achul pointed excitedly.  "He moved! Hi, Loo-wee." He waved excitedly.    
  
Beverly smiled up at Jean-Luc. "Can you help Wesley sit up here so he can hold Louis?" She nodded to the table where an imager lay. "I'd love to get pictures of them with him."  
  
"Of course, my love." Ts'Achul whined a little about being set down, but quieted when his Daddy promised he'd get to hold his baby brother, as well.   
  
"You know, I do believe this is the first time I'm grateful that you two are small for your ages." He chuckled as he lifted Wesley, who scowled slightly at him. "I'm not sure you'd fit otherwise."  
  
"We'we gwowing, Daddy."  
  
"That you are." He set his son down and helped Beverly get Louis situated in his arms. He stepped over and got the imager, capturing a few beautiful images of Wesley's expressions.  
  
Ts'Achul stood on a chair that Jean-Luc had pulled over and looked on. "Is it my turn yet?"   
  
"Almost." Jean-Luc hugged his middle child.   
  
"He should come over, Love. I'm not sure how much longer Louis will last before he cries again."  
  
"Sure." Picard helped Wesley down before putting Ts'Achul next to his mother.   
  
"Hi, Baby." He whispered and Jean-Luc was glad he'd made it back to the imager in time to catch Ts'Achul pressing a gentle kiss to the baby's head.  He took several other pictures before Louis tired of being jostled by his big brother and began to cry.   
  
Beverly carefully took him back and reassured Ts'Achul that he had don nothing wrong. "Babies cry, Sweetie. He's going to cry for me, and for Daddy, too."  
  
"For Wesley?"  
  
"Yes, even for Grandma."    
  
"Speaking of Grandma, she's waiting in the hall."  
  
"I'm glad." Beverly yawned. "Would she like to meet her newest grandbaby?"  
  
"She most certainly would." Guinan entered the room smiling. She leaned over Beverly and ran her finger down Louis' cheek. "He's as handsome as his father."   
  
"Would you like to hold him?"  
  
"I would." The El-Aurian nodded. "But what I'd like even more is to get a family picture with all of you while he's sleeping." She nodded to the dozing newborn. "Do you think you boys can sit next to your mother without waking your brother?" Two heads nodded eagerly. "That's your cue, Dad." She motioned to Picard.   
  
With a smile, she reached for her newest grandchild. "May I hold him while all of you get situated?" At Beverly's nod, she cradled the baby close. "You are so loved." She watched as Picard set his older children on either side of their mother. She moved forward and placed Louis on Beverly's chest between Wesley and Ts'Achul's heads.   
  
"Perfect." She picked up the imager and Jean-Luc leaned in and stretched out his arm, holding his entire family. He looked down and whispered "I love you," to his wife.   
  
Guinan captured that moment as well as the next, when all four of them smiled brightly while looking straight ahead. She caught a moment in which Jean-Luc kissed Beverly tenderly, unaware that their older sons had mimicked him and were kissing their brother’s cheeks.   
  
Louis woke and began fussing. Jean-Luc lifted Wesley down first before going to lower Ts'Achul to the floor.   
  
"I think that's our cue to let Mommy and Louis sleep."  
  
"Ok. Love you, Mommy." Ts'Achul waved. "Love you, Louis." He seemed disappointed when his new brother's response was to cry.  
  
"Luff oo too, Mommy." He made a face. "Luff oo, too, Louis." He said the name slowly, carefully annunciating the letters the way he'd practiced with his therapist.   
  
####  
  
Jean-Luc woke to the quiet chime of his alarm. He breathed a sigh of relief when the infant in the bassinet beside his wife stayed quiet. He rose and quietly went about showering and preparing for his day.  Louis had come several days before his expected arrival, and Picard regrettably needed to play the role of Ambassador until Ambassador Troi arrived to continue the negotiations.   
  
He dressed in their bathroom and turned off the light before opening the door. Beverly still slept, and when he checked on Louis, he was also sleeping.  Picard chuckled. Of course, he would decide to sleep now instead of during the night.   
  
Jean-Luc bent and kissed his wife gently.   
  
"I'll be back as quickly as I can."  
  
"Hm." She murmured without opening her eyes. "Guinan will be around all day."  
  
"Call if you need me." He kissed her again before turning to press a kiss to his fingers, which he touched lightly to his son's cheek.   
  
####  
  
Jean-Luc Picard sat with watery eyes, trying to read the documents before him. He looked up when his Ready Room door chimed. "Come."  
  
"I thought I'd come see how you're doing."  
  
"Number One, I do believe I'm glad our oldest children came a little older."   
  
"Why's that?"   
  
Jean-Luc took another sip of his coffee before answering. "This is my fourth cup of coffee. Does that tell you anything?"  
  
William T. Riker laughed as he left his commanding officer, promising to send Deanna in, as she had an update on the Ambassadors arrival.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an epilogue than a chapter.

Jean-Luc entered his quarters and sighed at the organized chaos. Louis had been walking for months, and his little hands enjoyed throwing anything he could grasp. It looked like he had thrown his older brothers' building blocks.

Louis Leòn was presently standing at the coffee table, babbling happily and scribbling with a crayon. Jean-Luc was pleased to see that he at least had paper this time. He twisted back and forth, using something smooth to help him pivot. *Ah. Another paper.* . Louis squealed in delight when Jean-Luc picked him up.

"Wesley?"

"What, Daddy?" Picard smiled. The boy had been saying "Dad" more often.

"Is this your paper on the floor?"

"It wasn't on the floor..." he came trotting out of his bedroom. He frowned and picked up the crinkled sheet. "Louis, you are a pest." He stuck his tongue out at the little one who clapped and giggled, as if being a pest was the the best compliment he'd ever heard.

"Where's your mother?"

"Ts'Achul yelled for help. Sorry." Beverly came from the boy's bedroom. She carried the newest addition to their family across her arm, patting his back.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes." She smirked. "Kooyur gave him some beads for his hair, and your son tried to put them in himself."

"Oh, no." Jean-Luc couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. "How much hair did he lose?"

"Not much. He called me before it got bad enough that we needed to cut much. I told him I'd help him braid his hair again after his bath."

Jean-Luc chuckled. "How are you feeling?" He leaned in and kissed his wife. Louis glared at the baby, and Jean-Luc jiggled him. "Hey, be nice. We share Mommy."

"My Mommy." Louis' parents smothered their smiles at his possessiveness.

"No, she's Mommy for everyone." Louis crossed his arms, glowering at the little one who was recieving so much attention.

"I think someone is upset to not be the baby anymore." Beverly tickled his belly and he made a sound and pushed her hand away.

"That's enough, Louis." Picard gave his son a firm look, and the toddler settled a bit. "I think we're going to go have some boy time."

"Why don't you take Liam for a bit. Louis was upset earlier and I couldn't hold him because Liam was nursing."

"Alright." Jean-Luc and Beverly carefully swapped children. Later that evening, Jean-Luc studiously ignored his second son's long, wavy hair when he emerged from his room.

####

Beverly poked her head out of the baby's room. "Jean-Luc, can you get that?"

"Yes, dear." He rose from where he had been helping the boys with their homework. "Picard."

"Hey!" Walker Keel's smiling face filled the screen. "How's my second favorite family?"

"Second favorite?" Jean-Luc pretended to be outraged as he winked at his sons.

"Well, I'm kinda partial to my wife and our kids." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Really. How are you?"

"We're doing well." Jean-Luc smiled. "Liam finally slept through the night."

"Don't say that too loud, Dad." Wesley teased from where he was finishing his problem. He looked over to the console. "Hi, Uncle Wally!"

"Hey, Wes! How's school?"

"I love it." He grinned at his uncle. "We get to give a report on adoption and how it can be good, especially if parents and families make sure children from other cultures get to be a part of their first culture. Right, Ts'Achul?"

"Yep." His little brother nodded. "I get to help and talk about how we're all learning Jenal culture and language." He grinned. "I know three languages and am learning my fourth. Daddy says I'm smart with words."

"Your Daddy is right, and don't you ever doubt it." Walker winked at the young man. "How's your math coming."

"I'm not so good with that yet." Ts'Achul rolled his eyes. "But Mommy and Auntie Dee said that's just because I learned to think I was bad with it. I need to learn that I'm not bad."

Walker nodded sagely. "Your Mommy and Auntie Dee are usually right."

"Uh-huh." Ts'Achul waved his pen and pointed to his PADD. "I have to finish this. Bye, Uncle Wally!"

"I assume you didn't call just to disrupt the boys homework session." Picard eyed his friend.

"Nope." He rolled his eyes. "Jack called me." Wesley scowled from where he sat.

"What did he want?"

"Wesley."

"Sorry, Dad."

Jean-Luc picked Louis up and set him in his lap. The toddler waved wordlessly at his uncle and signed something that looked frighteningly like the word "poop".

"What does Jack expect you to pass along?"

"An apology, if you'll believe that." Picard's eyes grew wide.

"He's apologizing? For what?"

"For blaming Beverly for the miscarriages." Walker shrugged. "I know, it's not enough, but he wanted me to pass that along."

Beverly entered his line of vision and chuckled. She handed Liam to her husband and picked Louis up. "Yes, I saw you tell Daddy you're dirty." Walker cringed. "Let me guess, he's having the same problem with a new victim?"

"She's his wife, but sort of." Walker met her gaze. "She's been unable to conceive, and he did the tests trying to prove it wasn't his fault."

"Messed up with that one."

"Yeah, he called me last night drunk." Walker grinned evily. "I told him you have four children now and are very happy."

"I hope he choked on it." She rolled her eyes as she turned away. "Tell him he can forgive himself, Walker. I don't have time for his pity parties or other nonsense."

"I'll make sure he knows when I tell him to not bother contacting me the next time he just wants a courier service."

"How long has it been since you heard from him?"

"How long has it been since your wedding?"

"Good Lord." Picard chuckled. "I can't believe you answered."

"We all do dumb things sometimes."

The old friends chatted for a few more minutes before ending their call.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Wes?"

"Jack can't come back, can he?"

"Nope." Picard shook his head and hated Crusher a little more. Wesley's insecurities over separation had never ceased. He understood that Jack was the reason his mother had left them for a while, and the reason they had waited to get married. The man was a specter that still haunted the worst of Wesley's dreams.

####

Beverly woke to Jean-Luc shaking her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry." He looked down at the baby nestled in his arms. "He's demanding Mommy."

"I didn't even hear him." Beverly sat up, yawning.

"He wasn't loud. I only heard him because I was already awake." She looked quizzically at her husband as she settled their youngest to nurse. Jean-Luc reached over and stroked his son's cheek, smiling slightly when the boy reached up to grasp his finger.

"What's got you up?"

"I had a nightmare in which you were still married to Jack, and I never met Wesley." Picard sighed. "I woke to the loneliest feeling I've ever experienced." He leaned in and kissed her. "I watched you sleep for a while and then checked the boys. I walked into Liam's room and there he was, laying on his back and playing with his feet." He stood and walked around the bed, sitting against the headboard where he usually slept.

"What then?"

"We sat in the rocker and I read him a story." Jean-Luc smiled. He stroked Liam's cheek again. "He was fascinated with the colors in Wesley's old favorite." She shifted and leaned her chest against his back.

"It's ironic that Jack called yesterday." Liam sighed happily as his eyes began closing again.

"Why?"

"Dearest, Wesley's adoption was finalized five years ago yesterday."

A slow smile spread across Jean-Luc Picard's face. Five years. He sat watching his wife and son, thankful for the day a starving child had boldly grabbed the food from his plate.

"We should do something to celebrate." Picard whispered as Liam let out a little sigh of sleepy contentment.

"Let's have a picnic tomorrow." Beverly craned her neck and kissed him. "Wesley may not remember much of it anymore, and I'm pretty sure Ts'Achul never heard it."

"Hmm." Picard chuckled. "The adventure of finding Wesley. Who knew that would be the real start of our lives."

Beverly smiled as she laid their youngest between them. "Did you find Wes, or did he find us?" 


End file.
